Broken Angel
by The Sad Rose
Summary: It's been 1 month since Clary and Jace escaped Sebastians clutches. But Clary is hiding something, everyone thinks that she is fine but is she? Did something happen while Jace was under Sebastians control? And what happens when Sebastian kidnaps her again? Will she ever be the same?
1. The beginning

**It's been 1 month since Clary and Jace escaped Sebastian's clutches. But Clary is hiding something, something dark..**

 **Everyone thinks that she's fine but she's not.**

 **Something bad happened while Jace was under Sebastians control back at the apartment**

 **What happens when Sebastian kidnaps Clary again?**

 **Will she ever be the same...**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me and leave a FOLLOW :)**

 **This story is rated M and contains mentions of rape and incest so if that bothers you don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The mortal instruments or its characters**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

It's been 1 month since Clary and Jace broke free from Sebastian's clutches.

Clary sits in a small cozy chair watching the rain pouring down. The rain falls down as steady as her own salty tears.

Memories kept coming back, things that she's tried to push out for too long.

flashes of a tall broad man with white hair and eyes black as the night.

 _eyes you could get lost into if you looked for too long._

She closes her eyes taking a deep breath trying forget the palms of his hands squeezing her hips

She hasn't been able too sleep. She would get night terrors and even hallucinations of him.

As much as she wants to forget she can't block out the images that haunts her every time she closes her eyes.

 _Her small body is pinned underneath him. Her body is touching every part of his and he lets out a sound of lust._

 _He holds her wrists in an iron grip over her head, as she continue to struggle against the weight of his body._

 _He leans down next to her face breathing in her scent and let out a animalistic sound of satisfaction._

 _"You are mine my Clarissa Adele" he whispers in her ear while grinding his hips into her pelvis are._

 _"N-oo I don-t belong to anyone" Clary stutters as terror starts to corrupt her body._

 _She brings her knee up between his legs in a swift movement._

 _She hear him grunt as he doubles over in pain and she quickly manages to push him off of her and make a run for the door._

 _She is almost there when something slams into her from behind making her crash right into the door with a BANG._

 _Everything is dark for a moment and dizziness washes over her in waves._

 _She tries to regain her vision blinking away the black dots covering her eyes but she's still able too see her brothers boots walking towards her_

 _¨Little sister why can't you just be a good girl then this wouldn't have to be such a mess¨ he says with a half hearted sigh._

 _Suddenly he yanks her up roughly by the front of her shirt and she can do nothing but too hang like a doll in his grip._

 _She stares into his pitched back eyes._

 _"Do you know what happens to bad girls Clarissa" he says slowly like he's trying to let her on a secret only he knows._

 _She tries to hide the horror creeping into her body but tears run steadily down her rosy cheeks._

 _"They get punished" her brother continues when she doesn't answer._

 _She let out a surprised scream when he throws her onto the bed and climbs on top off her._

 _He brings her wrists together and swiftly draws a binding rune over them making it impossible for her too defend herself._

 _No no no this can't_ happen.

 _She tries to pull at her wrist but the burning makes it useless._

 _Its impossible to move with Jonathan's large body on top of her._

 _She doesn't know what's worse; that she's not able to move or his hands starting to creep over her body, touching places not even Jace had._

 _She's helpless as she lays silent with a blush of shame covering her face._

 _Jonathan stops his hand on her thigh bringing his hand up to cup her face, "Oh stop crying sister we belong to each other can't you see?" he says as he gently caress her cheek._

 _She sobs harder realizing that she can't save herself and that Jace is not here to save her, god knows Jonathan probably sent him out just so he could rape her alone._

 _She feels pure panic as he rips her shirt off in one swift motion, she trashes and screams hoping that someone can hear her._

 _"You can scream all you want but there is no one out here to hear your beautiful screams Clarissa" he says in a low husky voice that sends chills down her spine._

 _"Jonathan you don't have to do this, please don't do this Im your sister" she continues with her eyes pleading with him._

 _"When you thought Jace was your brother you didn't even care what's the difference now?" Jonathan says harshly grabbing one of her exposed breast into his palm._

 _He gently starts to massage her nipple flipping it between his fingers and despite herself she can feel her body already starting to betray her. She is a virgin after all and this new sensations are all new to her._

 _Tears is running from her large green emerlad eyes._

 _She's never been this ashamed and scared in her life._

 _Jonathan lowers his gaze down the rest of her body looking down at her black lace panties she picked out for Jace earlier today._

 _He starts to place kisses all over her body going lower and lower.._

 _She can almost feel his excitement as he almost rips away her panties leaving her exposed to the cold breeze in his bedroom making her nipples stand out even more._

 _She closes her eyes trying to think that it's Jace doing these things too her but she knows that her golden warrior would never hold her down this way or hurt her._

Back to reality she hasn't noticed how hard she's gripping the window until now. Her knuckles are turning white from the pressure and her breathing comes out hard and uneven.

She tries to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, but it dosen't work as more images starts to appear in her mind again and she's back in her nightmare.

 _Her brother swiftly removes his black t shirt revealing a set of six pack and a deep V line. Her struggles are futile as her brother presses her down ones again this time he stays between her legs._

 _In this moment she wished she had taken her self defence classes with Alec more seriously._

 _She hears a zipper and her whole body goes rigid "Jonathan please don't" she breaths out eyes wide in fear._

 _She feel her brother chest vibrating softly against her breasts "But you are so ready for me sister, this is what you want, what you crave" he finishes._

 _"You Are Mine" and with that he enters her and she feels a pain so strong she has too close her eyes and bite her tung._

 _Her brother starts to move slowly in and out of her as she tenses up in pain._

 _"N-oo more Jonathan it h-urts" she cries._

 _Jonathan brings a hand down between them and starts to stroke her gently and she would be lying if it didn't make her feel better._

 _But the panic in her mind is still present as she starts to cry even more. Jace was supposed to be her first.._

She runs a shaky hand through her long curly hair she can't breath.

She feels disgusting dirty from the inside out.

Why did Valentine have to make him a monster?

She claws at her eyes trying to make the pain stop but she knows the pain will never go away.

A piece from her soul is missing, Jonathan has finally broken her.

She feels bile starting to rise in her throat and she barley makes it to the bathroom before she has to bend over the toilet and vomit.

After an hour of sitting on the cold bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet seat she hears a soft knock at the door

"Clary are you okay?" she hears jace silky voice in concern from outside of the door.

Its like her hearts stops beating ¨Im fine i'll be out in a minute¨ she replies hastily.

She composes herself and flushes the toilet before washing her face off in the sink.

Her eyes that used to spark emerald green is now a dull hunter green collor and her cheekbones stand out more than usual in the pale light.

She pinches her cheeks and takes a deep breath.

 _I can do this_ She repeats over and over in her head.

She can't let him know what had happened in the apartment with Sebastian, it would destroy him.

She has to keep this a secret everyone would hate her if they found out.

So before she opens the door she makes sure to plaster a fake smile on her angelic face.

 _I can do this….._

* * *

 **So this is my first chapter I'm sorry if some of you guys didn't like that Jonathan actually got his way with Clary back in the apartment. But it's just an idea I had for quite some time now.**

 **Please review and let me know if you liked it.**

 **Peace out**


	2. Erchomai

**Hi everyone!**

 **sorry it took me a while to update, it's just been alot of school work..**

 **This chapter is longer than the first one *happy face***

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews I got last chapter it really made my day :)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

The bathroom door squeaks open and the first thing that hits her is the smell of honey and sandalwood.

Before her stands Jace with a frown covering his god like features.

He's wearing black skinny jeans tucked into his combat boots with a grey hoodie.

"Hi" she breaths out.

He relaxes slightly and brings her in for a hug, he bends down and sweetly kisses the top of her head "I couldn't find you I was worried" he says looking into her green eyes.

Normally she would have felt protected by his arms but now they only trigger bad memories as they resemblance her brother strong arms.

Her breathing wavers slightly and before he notices she quickly pulls away. He gives her a confused look searching her eyes, as if trying to read a closed book.

"Clary are you sure you are okay it seems that you are hiding something, Alec and Izzy has also started to notice" he says gently as she looks down at her black socks. _Shit_

She takes a deep breath "Im fine Jace you don't have to worry about me, we are safe now" she says giving him a small smile.

She's surprised that her voice comes out strong and not weak like she pictured it in her mind.

Jace doesn't look convinced but doesn't press her more on the subject.

She takes his hand and let's out a sleepy sigh.

She feels Jace's hand come up to cup her cheek and she leans her head into the palm of his hand tiredly.

She finally opens her eyes to meet his gold ones, they're filled with concern and something else. _Fear?_

"Hey come here let's lay down for a bit" he says taking her delicate hand in his large warm palm.

She starts to protest but before she can say anything he brings up a finger to her lips "No arguing on this one you have to sleep" he says sternly.

She sighs in defeat and nods her head.

He leads her across the small bright room of the institute, the wooden floor squeaks underneath their feet as they silently make their way towards her bed.

She settles down under the covers and Jace to her discomfort lays down beside her.

She knows that Jace would never hurt her but her mind is not stable enough to be in the same bed as a man right now.

She tries to put up as much distance between them as possibly until she feels two strong arms pull her back across the bed.

Jace brings her too his chest and places an arm around her waist, tucking her tense body in.

Clary lets out a small squeak, she sees her brother holding her down preventing her from escaping.

"Clary please tell me whats wrong, please tell me why you are scared of me. Are you having nightmares about me hurting you? because I swear on the angel that I would never ever hurt you" Jace says frustrated spinning her around so that they are face to face.

Her heart breaks just seeing the hurt and confused expression covering his beautiful face.

"I'm not scared of you Jace you know I love you more than anything" she whispers.

She doesn't know if she's trying to convince herself more than him, but she can see him starting to relax.

He runs his thumb over her knuckles "Why does it feel like you are you pulling away from me, please tell me" he whispers in his British accent.

She carefully lays down on his chest as he starts to play with a lock of her hair

"Im sorry Jace I don't know what's wrong with me" she says in a small voice as her eyes starts to tear up.

She can feel his steady heart beat underneath his shirt calming her ¨Don't cry Clary whatever it is I will help you and we will solve it together like always" he says gently.

 _You weren't there when I needed you the most_

¨I-c-an't not now" she whispers as she sits up and gently strokes his jaw.

"Just don't tell me you have cheated on me with Simon because then I must start digging my own grave" he says sarcastically clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

She let's out a small laugh punching his shoulder lightly "would you be mad if I did?" she says biting her lip and looking up at him from underneath her eye lashes trying not to crack up.

She is suddenly being swept underneath him "I would be Murderous" he whispers huskily in her ear before bringing his lips down on hers.

She closes her eyes and moves her lips in sync with his pulling at his hair, she can feel his warm hands holding her carefully against his body.

She gets lost in herself enjoying the warmth her warrior brings her. She opens her eyes and screams when she's met with a set of pitch black eyes. She pushes her brother away and feels her back smash against the headboard of the bed.

Her breathing quickens up and she clutches her chest in raw panic.

"PL-EASE D-ON'T" She screams out clawing at the hands that are trying to get a grip of her.

"CLARY OPEN YOUR EYES ITS ME!" Jace cries trying to get her to calm down even though he doesn't know what startled her.

Now he definitely knows that something is very wrong with Clary, he doesn't know if she's having nightmares as the ones that he used to get but one thing for sure is that she is not okay.

She shies away when she feels a hand coming in contact with her knee but she still opens her teary eyes when hearing Jace's voice.

Infront of her sits Jace with his golden eyes and hair not her brother.

She breaths out in relief bringing a hand up in horror to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Jace I'm sooo sorry. Please I am so sorry" she cries as he brings her tight to his chest and hugs her close.

"Shhh everything is going to be okay" he says soothingly rocking her back and forth in his arms.

He continues to tell her everything is going to be okay until she falls fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

 _She's running, trying to get away from the heavy footsteps behind her that seems to get closer and closer by the minute._

 _She runs through the forest as fast as her short legs can carry her. All she can think of is run!_

 _She stumbles through the thick bushes and branches until she gets to an end of a giant cliff._

 _She inhales sharply and whirls around, only to be met by her brothers black eyes._ _This couldn't happen._

 _He is dressed in red gear and a evil smirk is plastered over his lips ¨I told you there is no place on this earth were you could go were I couldn't find you¨ he says as he slowly start to walk towards her._

 _He looks like an animal stalking it's prey waiting to pounce._

 _She's about to jump of the cliff when he suddenly flings himself at her and all she can do is scream_

* * *

Clary wakes up sweaty feeling like she's screamed her throat raw. Her head is heavy and her cheeks wet from tears.

She checks the other side of the bed and finds it empty _Thank god._ She lets out a breath of relief.

The dream was so real, she knows Jonathan is coming for her again it's only a matter of time.

She glances at the clock on her beside table 4:15 am.

She won't be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare.

She shudders as she pulls the covers off of her and stands on her wobbly legs.

It takes a few moments for her to regain balance.

She can't remember the last time she ate a full meal, but she knows if she ate it would just come right back up.

Sighing she begins to make her way towards the bathroom.

She inhales sharply and splashes some cold water onto her face trying to wash away her nightmare.

She looks into the mirror, she's met by wide green eyes and hair that stands out in every direction.

Izzy would probably call this the ¨sex hair¨ if she was here right now.

She smiles slightly at the thought of her best friend.

She hopes she and Izzy will become Parabati someday like Jace and Alec. But at the same time she's scared, scared of sharing everything to another person.

What if Isabelle would be able to see everything that happened with her brother, truly see it in her own mind.

Sadness creeps over her as she turns on the shower and strips down.

She can't believe how much she has changed over the last 2 months. She used to be happy having the best boyfriend and the best friends you could wish for.

That was until she found out she had a brother who showed up and ruined everything.

She hates him for murdering little Max and for taking the only thing that belonged to her.

She grips the sink tightly while staring into the mirror.

Her breathing comes out short and fast.

She closes her eyes and tries to calm down but all she can see is Jonathan's body holding her down with his strong hands.

 _You are mine_

His voice keeps repeating itself over and over inside of her head.

Is it even possible to feel this dirty, disgusting and ashamed.

Only when she steps into the shower does she allow herself to break down.

* * *

Jace's POV

Jace lays in his bed staring up at the celling. He had woken up earlier to Clary's scream.

He knows she has nightmares and wants to be left alone but he can't stop thinking about her. _His angel_

He's deeply concerned about her.

He knows that every time someone touches her she flinches away looking somewhere else, and she's become way to skinny.

He doesn't know if its her nightmares that's scaring her because she won't tell him.

Sighing he turns over to rest on his side.

 _Why won't she tell him?_

it's been over one month now since they got back to New York. She should have settled by now.

He doesn't want to push her so he and everyone else has been trying to give her some space, but it's clearly not working.

Standing up frustrated from the lack of sleep, he begins to walk towards his closet.

He rips open the small doors and takes out the first things he can get his hands on, Black jeans and a gear hoodie.

He bends down taking out his favorite pair of combat boots and smoothly puts them on. He completes his look by pulling a silver chain around his neck.

Looking presentable he begins to make his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

Walking around the corner he sees his angel sitting on one of the bar stools staring out of the window. W _ow_.

He feels his breath getting caught in his throat, she's so beautiful.

The way the sun hits her face and hair creates an orange halo around her like fresh fire.

She doesn't notice him so he takes a moment to just observe her from the entry to the kitchen.

His eyes travel from her black skinny jeans to the white blouse that she is wearing. Her hair falls down in waves down her back almost reaching her hips.

He breaks out of his trance when someone roughly shoves him out of the way.

"Watch out lover boy" Izzy snaps striding into the kitchen alerting Clary as her eyes immediately finds his.

Ignoring Izzy's comment he quickly composes himself and plasters a cocky grin on his face walking towards Clary.

"Morning babe, did you sleep well" he asks kissing her forehead.

"Yes" she replies with a sweet smile giving him a quick peck on the lips.

They hear Izzy snort from inside of the fridge "There is no point in lying, everyone can hear your screams" Izzy says trying to find some milk.

"Oh shut up Izzy" Jace snaps eyes flashing in a warning as Izzy rolls her eyes.

He walks over to the counter and takes out an apple from the fruit bowl.

He picks up a long blade from his pocket and swiftly cuts it before handing the slices to Clary.

She seems somewhat lost in a her head looking tired as usual, only when he gets close with the apple slices does she seem to break out of her trance.

She looks at the apples in fear but he gives them to her anyway.

He won't take this crap from her anymore she needs to get some food in to her system before she has to be forced to see the silent brothers about her health.

"Here you go" he says gently giving her a stern look telling her that she doesn't have a choice.

She gives him a small smile that dosen't really reach her eyes "Thank you Jace" she says taking one of the slices.

Jace looks over at Izzy who looks at the couple with a face mixed of emotions.

He gives his sister the look before kissing Clary on the head and walking out to find Alec.

He should know what to do

He hopes that Izzy will be able to get some information out of Clary, she's hiding something and he is gonna find out one way or another.

* * *

 _Later:_

 _Clary's POV_

This is torture, for the past 20 minutes Izzy's been rabbling non stop about how she doesn't need to loose any weight, and that she's welcome to go train with her if she want to shape up.

"But then again you already have a great butt so that probably won't be necessary for you, or what do you think?" Izzy rambels.

"Helllo, earth to Clary" Izzy's voice rings from a distance.

Clary's head jerk up meeting Izzy's blue eyes, " what did you say again?" she asks, picking up one of the slices and bringing it to her mouth, she's actually surprised that it tastes good.

Izzy sighs dramatically "Haven't you been listening to anything that I just said" Izzy says frustrated, but amusement shines in her eyes..

"Don't worry Clary" Izzy looks pleased with herself and returns to the stove, flipping a pancake into the air.

Clary turns back to look out of the window when she hear Izzy swear from the stove.

"Shit, I hope you like burned pancakes" Izzy laughs as she looks at her black pancake.

Clary smiles at Izzy and picks up some more apple slices until she's finished them all.

Swallowing the last pice she suddenly hears a loud blood curling scream coming from the library.

She looks over at Izzy in panic before making a sprint down the hallway.

Izzy throws the pan into the sink and uncoils her whip sprinting after her.

Clary rounds the corner to library when she suddenly feels Izzy shoving her behind her in a protective manor.

She feels adrenaline pulsing through her veins as they get ready to fight.

Taking a peak over Izzy's shoulder, the first thing she notice is a furious Jace, standing beside a pale looking Alec.

She can hear Izzy taking in a sharp breath looking at the letter Maryse is holding.

Clary steps around Izzy and slowly starts to make her way towards Jace.

She lays her hand carefully on his rigid bicep "what it is?" She asks starting to get really cold again.

Jace only points towards the letter in Maryse hand.

She slowly turns her head towards the letter and gasps when she sees the ripped angel wings dripping golden blood.

She feel tears threatening to over spill as fear grip her heart, she knows who the letter is from.

The letter reads erchomai

(Im coming).

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! it gives me inspiration to write more.**

 **I'm also sorry if my grammar sucks, but I'm doing my best!**

 **Love u guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it's been awhile but it's just been alot in school as usual.**

 **Thanks for all the sweet reviews and follows I got last week it warms my heart.**

 **I hope you like this chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

It's been two weeks since they received the letter from Sebastian and things weren't going so well for Clary.

She spend most of her time curled up in her bed hiding under the covers and hugging her knees close in comfort.

She didn't want to deal with the false and ignorant beliefs of her friends _¨Don't worry Clary he's not going to get you_ ¨

She laughs bitterly at the thought. Maybe she should run even though her brother said there wouldn't be a place on this earth were he couldn't find her.

Sinking lower into the bed she lets out a huge sigh, tomorrow they were going to Idris for extra protection and to meet with the clave.

She dosen't want to go back facing the clave they will continue to see her as Valentine Morgenstern's daughter, and not the girl who stopped the war.

Slowly she begins to peel of the covers and gets up into a sitting position. She stretches out her limbs hearing her shoulder popp with the sudden movement.

She feels sticky and warm and are in a desperate need of a shower. She thinks she's running a fever, at least thats what its felt like for these past weeks.

 _maybe its one of her brothers games, making her ill_

Jace had left some aspirin and a glass of water on her beside table earlier today when she had pretended to be asleep.

She had felt his piano fingers gently caress her cheek before he had walked out of her room and silently closed the door behind.

If he only knew he would never love her the same, he would be disgusted and throw her out of the institute.

 _He would never look at her the same way again_

She starts to make her way towards the bathroom.

She walks into the small room and strips off her clothes.

 _Why does everything have to be so difficuly, why can't she just pretend like nothing happened?_

Sighing she walks straight into the shower, she doesn't even look in the mirror anymore, what's the point?

Stepping into the shower and turning the knob she's hit by cold water.

She keeps repeating the lyrics of _My immortal by Evanescence_ in her head..

 _I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

She sings quietly to the music flowing inside her head.

 _This wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just to real..._

Her voice is starting to waver and she finds it hard to focus.

She sinks to the wet tiles, the cold water is still pouring down onto her fragile body.

She brings her arms around her knees and starts to cry.

She cries for herself, for Jace, for Max and for the brother she's never going to have.

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

Jace is in the middle of his combat sparring with Alec.

They both had abandoned their shirts about an hour ago and they are both breathing heavy.

"You're getting better brother" Jace says mockingly dodging a punch from Alec.

Alec gives him a goofy grin "Well if you didn't think of sleeping beauty upstairs all the time, and payed more attention to the training, I'm sure I wouldn't be that good" Alec says, side stepping on the training mat.

Jace quicker than the light punches Alec square in the jaw, Alec stumbles to the floor "what the hell was that for?" he cries angrily.

Jace stares down at Alec with a smile playing on his lips.

"Now who are you calling beautiful again?" Jace says with amusement shining in his golden eyes.

Realisation hits him and his cheeks turns bright red from the embarrassment "I- I didn't mean i-tt like" but before he can finish Jace speaks over him.

"Are you calling my girlfriend ugly" he says in a stern voice looking down at Alec's face that's about to explode.

After a few moments Jace can't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing like a wild animal.

He falls to the floor next to Alec clutching his side, he can't stop laughing.

"You should have seen your face" he manages to get out between giggles.

"It was worse than the face you had when you came out of the closet" he continues.

Alec face heats up in embarassment "I think that's enough training for today I'll see you at dinner" Alec says before quickly dismissing himself.

Jace continues to laugh as Alec rounds the corner.

After a while his laughing dies down and he stands up.

He runs a hand throw his silky hair, a habit he had picked up over the years.

He knows its true that he can't get his red head out of his head, how can he?

Sebastian is coming for them and there is no way he's gonna let him take her away from him ever again.

He's been training with Alec and Izzy non stop since they received the letter from Sebastian.

They would have to get stronger if they want to stand a chance against Clary's brother and his dark army, hopefully they will be safer in Idris.

Taking a huge swig from his water bottle he begins to make his way towards his room, he's in desperate need of a shower and maybe later he will pay Clary a little visit.

She needs to start training again so she can defend herself when they are in Idris.

Smiling he walks out of the training room.

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Clary got out from the shower ten minutes ago and her hair hangs in a damp mess down her shoulders.

She's wearing a white flowing V- neck tunic with some black nylon tights underneath. To complete her look she puts on a pair of knee high black boots.

She tucks in a knife in her left boot just as Jace showed her. Izzy is going to be proud of her work, no more oversized hoodies and sweat pants.

Maybe if she starts to dress up and look good on the outside she will feel good on the inside.

She needs to think and the green house is the perfect place.

She takes out her sketching pad from her beside table and walks out of her room. She makes sure to put on a silence rune, she doesn't draw any attention.

She closes the door behind her and carefully walks down the hallway towards the green house, but just as she rounds the second corner she walks face first into something hard.

She manages to catch herself before falling over

"OMG I'm so sorry Clary, I didn't see you are you alright?" Izzy scries as she steadies Clary with her arm clear panic written on her face.

"Don't worry Izzy, no scratches " Clary says looking at her best friend with a small smile.

Izzy looks fabulous as usual, she's wearing a blood red dress with matching heels and with a dark red lipstick smeered over her lips.

There is an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air until Izzy finally breaks it "Going somewhere?" she says eyeing her sketch pad suspiciously.

"I was thinking about heading to the green house" Clary says smiling shyly.

"You know you can tell me anything Clary, if somethings up I want you tell me because I can see that something is wrong, even Robert commented on your wellbeing the other day and Jace is worried sick about you " She says in a low voice.

Clary is touched but keeps her mouth shut, no she would keep this secret as long as she could.

"I know Izzy I'm fine, I guess I just got a little shaken up " Clary sighs giving Izzy her best fake smile she can muster

"I'll see you later " Clary says before Izzy has any time to ask more questions.

She continues to walk down the hall until she gets to the familiar big wooden door.

It's hard for her small form to open the heavy door but after a few attempts she gets in.

She takes a look around, it's so beautiful. All the different colorfull flowers and the fresh air making it seem like she's in a forest.

She looks over to the stairs and can't help the blush that creeps over her cheeks, thinking of when she and Jace kissed there for the first time.

She makes her way to the wooden bench that's placed in valve of bushes and white roses.

Her hands begin to itch from the need to draw so she sits down on the bench, closing her eyes and begins to sketch away, letting her mind totally float away from all her problems.

After about an hour she opens her eyes and takes a look at her work.

When she sees the dark image of her naked brother on top of her she almost vomits right there.

She gasps and quickly throws her sketchbook far away like it had burned her.

She can't even draw without thinking of that monster, but her panic grips her heart when she hears a familiar mans voice from not too far away.

 _Oh no, not Jace not now!._

"Clary what the hell is this?" he asks glaring furiously down at her drawing he just picked up.

He must have walked in while she was drawing or watched her.

She can feel anger radiating off him in waves and his knuckles are turning white from the pressure he's holding her sketch book.

She turns away so that her back is against him.

 _He knows damit he knows..._

She dosen't notice her hysterically sobs until she feels Jace pull her into his tight embrace.

She clutches jace's shirt in her small hands and balls her eyes out "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" She tells him over and over.

"Shh it's okay breath Clary" After a good ten minutes she's finally able to calm down just a bit.

Jace takes her hands in his and stares intensively into her eyes "You need to tell me everything that happend, everything he did Clary!" he says in a dangerous voice.

she just shakes her head between hicks, warm tears are still streaming down her cheeks

"I'll make him pay, please just tell me what he did to you I need to know "

She looks up into his amber eyes that are so intense she almost flinches away.

it pains her but she knows its for the best, she has kept this secret for too long and he deserves to know the truth.

She takes a shaky breath and beginns telling him everything, She tells him how much she struggled and couldn't get away and how bad she felt under this weeks, and that she's sorry for pushing him away.

She stops speaking and starts to cry again.

 _He's going to hate her now_

She looks up and sees the look of disgust and rage written all over his face.

She takes her hands out of his and stands up, looking anywhere but at him

"I'll kill him Clary, I will make him regret ever laying a hand on you" he says in a low threatening voice that even scares her.

"So you don't hate me" she asks in a small voice, still looking down.

He immediately breaks out from his rage and looks at her ¨How could I ever hate you. You are my angel my everything and I love you Clary, every inch of your body and soul"

She looks up into his eyes and there is only Love, not disgust or judgment.

He takes a few strides against her closing the distance between them.

He looks at her for a moment before bringing his lips down on hers hard, full of love and passion.

She returns the kiss just as passionate bringing her hands around his neck and letting herself lose herself completely in the moment for the love and warmth that she craves.

* * *

 _Later.._

Clary sits in her room looking at her own reflection, she's feleing alot better after telling Jace everything and she's glad he doesn't hate her.

Jace dropped her off earlier by her room telling her to come down for dinner later.

She thinks back to their kiss in the green house and can't help but smile.

How could she ever doubt him, he promised to not tell anyone about her secret until she was ready.

Her green eyes shimmer in the light brighter than they've done in a long time.

She looks over at the clock on her beside table 6:35 PM. _Shit._

She's five minutes late, she rushes out of her room down the stairs, almost falling in the progress.

She makes it to dining table and sees that everyone is already seated "I was just about to send Jace after you" Maryse says in a motherly voice.

She blushes bright pink "sorry I forgot the time" Clary says taking a seat so that she sits between Jace and Alec.

Maryse gives her a gentle smile "Well now that you're here let's eat"

She can see Jace smiling down at her and she feels his hand sneak up her leg leaving warmth in it's way, but before he can get any further up she slaps his hand away blushing scarlet.

She hears him let out a laugh and everyone looks confused about their behaviour, before smiling at the couple.

Dinner flies by in no time she even managed to eat some chicken and mashed potatoes without feeling sick.

Jace and Alec are the only people left after Izzy dismissed herslef telling them she had to meet up with Simon.

She can hear the boys talking about their journey and Idris, she almost forgot.

She doesn't want to leave New York

Taking a sip from her coffee she decides to get some fresh air she hasn't been outside the institute in weeks.

She pulls at Jace's hand like the child until he turns his face away from his conversation with Alec and looks down on her.

"Can we please go outside, I haven't been outside in ages and I need some fresh air" she says with her puppy eyes.

He looks a little skeptical for a moment before smiling at her "The clock is almsot nine, I don't think that's a good idea besides there's still time tomorrow" Jace says looking serious.

"Pleeeaasee" she begs giving him the doeigest puppy eyes ever.

He looks over at Alec who wears the same expression as him then down on her again " Okay Grab your coat and be ready in five, but we are not staying out for long¨ he says standing up from the table.

She smiles in victory and sprints up to her room in excitment.

* * *

Standing outside the institute she feels the cold autumn wind blow in her face and through her hair.

She closes her eyes and lets herself relax for a moment, there's barley any leaves left on the trees and it's freezing outside, she regrets not changing into jeans before walking out.

Taking a deep breath she begins to make her way down the street hand in hand with her lovely boyfriend.

She thinks back to all her good memories she has here, when she and Simon were little and how they would always jump around in the leaves like monkeys.

She misses him and her mother, she hasn't seen them in a long time.

She is completely relaxed, she can't say the same about Jace though who looks like someone is about to jump out from the bushes anytime.

"Relax Jaceee" she says bringing her arms around his neck.

"How can I, after evrythi.." she quiets him down by bringing her lips to his, he loosens up immediately returning the pressure Careful like he doesn't want to hurt her.

They stay like that for god knows how long, lips moving against each others in a lovely symphony.

She can feel his tung begging for entrance at her lower lip and she slowly opens her mouth for him.

An angry voice suddenly interupts them "GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Clary let's out a shriek in fear before being pushed behind Jace faster than she thought possible.

"I'm her boyfriend, I'm more than allowed to kiss MY GIRLFRIEND" she hears Jace's angry voice.

Jonathan glares at them giving Jace a dark laugh "Give me my sister before I kill you" Jonathan says dead serious.

Jace only tightens his grip on her "She's not going anywhere with you" he says bringing out his seraph blade from his jacket.

She takes a peek around Jace's shielding body she can see her brother smiling at her then "There she is come with me before I kill him. You know I'm not playing games Clarissa" he snaps giving her a look telling her he's not messing around.

She swallows a forming lump in her throat before trying to walk past Jace, she can't have him dead if he dies so does she.

Before she can move an inch she feels Jace pulling her tight to his chest "You're not going anywhere near him, you hear me" he whispers harshly.

She tries to wriggle out of his grasp but its pointless "He'll kill you jace I have no choice" she cries

He doesn't loosen his grip but pulls her closer. Suddenly they hear rustiling from the bushes and people in red appear from every corner.

 _The army of darkness, the army of the fallen_

Pure terror grips her heart and she seems to have forgot how to breath.

Jonathan snaps his fingers and suddenly the endarkened pounce on them.

She's immediatly pushed to the ground, but Jace manages to kill a few of them before they get too many and he gets pinned to the ground too.

"JACE!" she screams loudly.

But he's already unconscious.

She fights against the many arms holding her down but it's pointless.

She can feel something warm trickle down her temple which she assumes is blood from her fall.

She can see her brothers boots getting closer and closer to her body.

She feels a stinging sensation on her neck before everything turns black.

The last things she remembers is Jonathan's voice ¨I've missed you little sister¨

then nothing.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN:)**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a REVIEW and Follow if you haven't all ready!**

 **see ya soon darlings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Izzy's POV

It's been 30 minutes since Clary and Jace went out by themsleves.

Jace promised her they would only be gone for ten minutes, she looks at the clock 11:30 PM. _Dammit Jace!_

She walks into the long hallway towards the main entrance.

"ALEC!" she screams.

Seconds later she can hear something falling over upstairs, before Alec comes rushing down the steps.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" he asks, searching for injuries.

She let's out a small laugh before getting serious again "Alec, Jace told me that they would be back after ten minutes and its been thirty".

Alec shakes his head "Don't worry Izzy they are probably hooking up in the cenmentary or something".

Izzy places her hands on her hips " something is wrong, he promised me that they would be back Alec. Get dressed and be ready in five minutes¨ she says sternly at her brother.

He gives her a swift nod before running towards the training room.

Izzy hurries up to her room and quickly strips of her red dress before getting into her black gear.

She pulls out her weapons box from underneath her bed and takes out three small daggers, two seraph blades and her whip.

After pulling her hair up into a high ponytail she quickly runs downstairs to meet her brother.

* * *

 _Later:_

¨Did he say where they were going?¨ Alec asks looking around the streets.

He's dressed in his basic black leather gear much like Izzy's, the the difference is that hers is more designed like a dress.

Izzy shakes her head "No but I'm guessing central park".

If its one place she knows Clary loves, its the park.

They begin to jog down the clouded street, luckly they glamoured themslves before going out.

The tall shining buildings lights up the streets as they continue to run through the masses of party people.

Coming up with nothing they decide to head home and call Magnus.

They turn around but stops when they see a body laying still on the pavement further away. _Jace_

 _"_ It's him!" Alec cries running towards him.

Alec crunches down beside him trying to get him to wake up.

"JACE!, WAKE UP" Alec screams shaking his shoulders.

Jace doesn't move but they know he's alive. Alec brings one of his hands back and slaps him hard across the cheek.

That seems to do the trick as Jace violently jolts awake.

He breaths heavy and his eyes are blodshot looking frantically around "WHERE IS SHE!" he screams.

Alec and Izzy looks sadly at each other before turning to their half brother.

"I'm sorry Jace she wasn't here when we found you" Izzy says in a low voice.

This is going to break his heart, Jace suddenly stands up looking around.

 _He took her away, she's gone and there's nothing he can do_

"We have to find her now!"

* * *

Clary's POV

Cary opens her heavy eyes and the first thing she notices is that her hands are shackled to a wall of brick stones.

She immediately starts to pull on the chains but she only succeededs with cutting her wrists.

She ignores the pain and pulls harder until she realizes it's pointless. _What the hell?_

Her head hurts like a bitch and the last thing she remembers is her brothers revolting voice.

She takes a look around the small cell she's currently in, there's a table in the middle of the room with leather straps attached to it.

It looks like some old scary asylum table they would use while torturing people, she turns her eyes away from the table swallowing down hard.

She can see dark blood splattered over the walls and she feels nauseous just thinking of what could have happened down here.

She shouldn't have walked outside with Jace.

She leans her back against the cold wall and takes a deep breath, blood is slowly dripping down her arms from her cuts, staining her white tunic.

Her body is aching from sitting on the cold surface and worst of all, she's scared. She knows Jonathan kidnaped her and put her in here.

This can't be happening, not again, not after everything she's been through!

Why does the angels hate her so much, she's never did anything bad, she's always been the good little girl.

She feels a small tear roll down her cheek, she is about to let out a sob when she hears the door squeak open.

She quickly wipes off her tear before the intruder can see her in her weak pathetic state.

That's when she sees him, the demon himself...

The white haired boy walks in with a smirk plastered over his lips

"Ah sleeping beauty is finally awake"

She turns her face away from him in disgust and she lets her hair hang down her face.

She won't show him that she's scared of him

"miss me?" he asks crouching down in front of her, taking her jaw roughly in his hand and pulling her face towards him.

She hisses in pain meeting his dark eyes "Where am I Jonathan?" she asks.

He lets out a humurous laugh "In my mansion where else would you be" he replies planting a soft kiss to her throat.

She can feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Her brother notices and gently kisses her tears away "Now don't cry little sister you will love me eventually. I can offer the world to you, everything you've ever wanted" Jonathan whispers comfortingly in her ear.

It sounds strange coming from him, with him you could only expect coldness and not this kind of kindess.

Clary goes numb as she stares into his soul less eyes "Go to hell" she spits out feeling the anger starting to bubble up inside her.

"Now that is no way to speak to your older brother", he says mockingly.

She tries to wrench her chin away from him but he only tightens his grip proving that he could break her jaw in any second.

"After everything you've done to me you don't get to call yourself my brother" she cries in rage.

He pulls his hand back and slaps her hard across her cheek.

Her head bangs right into the wall behind her from the force.

"Don't ever speak to me in that way. You are here because you belong to me" he says angrily.

She goes rigid "I don't belong to you!" she cries trying to keep herself from exploding.

But she can't hold in her anger anymore "YOU RAPED ME!" she screams while breaking down into tears in front of him.

She can hear her sobs echoing throw the whole dungeon probably waking up his other prisoners.

"Jace will find me and when he does he will rip you into tiny little pieces" she whispers.

He seems shocked by her outburst before it's replaced with anger, he leans closer to her so that his lips touches her ear

"Say his name in my presence again and I will kill everyone that you love and make you watch"

She feels a shiver run up her spine from pure terror.

She tires to hide how much his statement scares her but by the look of him, he knows...

He leans close to her neck again slowly breathing in her scent as if he was trying to torture her even more.

"Get off me" Clary says trying to push him away with her shoulder.

Jonathan ignores her protests and brings his lips down on her neck again nibbling on the point just below her ear.

She tries pulling at the chains but stops when he speaks up again "That's demon metal dear they won't break" he says looking proud of his handiwork.

He stares at her lips for a few moments before crashing them down on hers.

She tries to wriggle out of his hold but it's impossible without her arms to help her she's pretty much defensless against him.

She can feel his warm lips move over her motionless ones his tung begs for entrance but she clamps her teeth down.

She hears an annoying grunt from him and goes still as his hand slide down lower and lower down her chest.

She starts to hyperventilate when she suddenly gets an idea.

She let's out a small moan pressing her body to his.

He grinds his body into hers in response and lets out an animalistic moan.

That's when she bites down on his tung hard, she doesn't let go until she feels the bitter taste of iron in her mouth, it burns.

He draws back in pain spitting out blood in the progress.

She's surprised when he smiles at her "still the spitfire I see" he says looking her up and down.

"You should save some of that for the bed" he says with a wicked glee on his beautiful face.

"Shut up"

Jonathan's head wips to the side like he's trying to figure out what's she's thinking.

"Crying won't help you Clarissa you should honor your fate instead of resisting it " he says caressing her cheek.

She looks down at the dusty floor she hates him.

¨Until then I must take what's mine" he says stroking her cheek.

He looks at her dirty blouse and ripped leggings before frowning "I'll send Amatis down to give you some new cloths" he says sternly.

He gives her a quick kiss on top of her crimson curls before walking out of the door leaving her alone in the darkness with only her thoughts to comfort her...

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please leave a REVIEW it makes me want to continue! :)**

 **Im already working on my next chapter so if you have any wishes or ideas please let me know!**

 **bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **thanks for all the reviews and follows, it means alot to me.**

 **You may have noticed I've made some changes in this chapter.** **Hope you'll like it**

 **I also want to say that some things in my story is different than in the book so please don't freak out *haha***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Clary_ _'_ _s POV_

Clary don't know how long she had sat on the cold stone floor but to her, It felt like forever.

She fell asleep earlier but woke up from the stinging sensation in her arms. Like someone was poking them with a million needles. She realised that it was from the lack of blood cirkulation they were getting.

She can't tell what time it is since the cell has no windows the only light she has is a torch hanging from the wall.

Her throat feels raspy like when you have coughed way to many times.

She looks down at her white tunic it's ripped at several places and let's just say its no white anymore.

Sighing she thinks of her mother, Luke, her friends and Jace. They are probably worried sick about her.

She doesn't know how long she's been held captive for but she assumes it's long enough for them to worry.

She doesn't even know what happened to Jace after she blacked out, is he here?

She's pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening revealing Amatis standing in her red gear looking down at her.

She looks so different somehow, she used to look soft and kind now she can only see stiffness and cold.

"We meet again" Amatis says walking up to her.

Clary tries to search her eyes for any sign of humanity but finds non.

"Amatis let me go please" she rasps.

Her wrists are on fire, she's hungry and most of all she is tired.

She knows what Jonathan is planning, two thrones and a place of death to rule over.

Amatis lets out a dark laugh ¨And why would I do that I enjoy seeing your suffer"

She gives her a twisted look, a look that doesn't quite fit those pale blue eyes.

Amatis pulls out a water bottle from behind her.

Clary let's out a groan and pulls at her chains trying to get the water bottle out of Amatis hand even though she knows it's pointless.

Amatis smiles crunching down infront of her taunting her with the bottle.

Clary glares at the older woman.

"I was sent down here to give you some cloths and this" Amatis says looking down at her.

She stands up and walks around the room for a moment, scratching her finger nails along the torture table as she walks closer to Clary again.

"Than why aren't you?" Clary asks.

Amatis stops and looks at her "Because he asked for something else too" she says in a bored voice.

"Well spit it out Amatis" Clary says starting to get impatient with Jonathan's puppet.

Amatis smiles "My master has sent me to offer you a deal"

This peaks up Clary's attention

"What kind of a deal?"

"I can untie you're hands and let you live by Jonathan's side, then your family will walk safe" Amatis says taking one of Clary's large curls and rolls them between her fingertips.

"And what if I choose to decline his little offer?" Clary asks curious, eyes shining with defiance.

There's no way she's going to be his queen she'd rather die than to have to get through that again.

Amatis continues "Orrr you choose to defy him and get to live down here and get tortured for the rest of your pathetic little life until you give in"

Clary's eyes widens "Thats not even a deal, if I decline he will kill my family" Clary cries.

"I see you've got this right" Amatis says, pulling one of her curls too hard for her liking.

Clary lets out a hiss in pain.

What is she going to do she can't let her family get killed because of her, she would never be that selfish.

But could she sacrifice her whole life, her soul for restless torture and pain. maybe she could escape?

She knew what her place would be, tied down in some overly expensive lingerie in his bed.

She won't let him touch her again she would teach him the other way of love and loyalty.

Blinking away angry tears she looks at the red covered woman infront of her.

"Are you going to unlock the cuffs?" Clary asks looking up at her bloody writs.

Amatis smiles "So you're a smart girl after all" Amatis says taking out her Steele before drawing a rune on her cuffs making them poop open.

"But I have to admit it would be in my pleasure to get to torture you every day" Amatis says with a dark glee on her face.

Clary feel hurt by her words but this isn't the same Amatis that she used to know.

Clary's arms falls down like stones beside her body, she desperately tries to get some life into them.

She tries to stand up on her shaky legs,her head is spinning and she would have fallen right back down if Amatis hadn't gripped her arm.

Amatis sighs annoyed,realising the small girl is in no state of walking

Amatis throws Clary over her shoulder and Clary lets out a small shriek but is to tired to protest.

She lets herself get dragged away.

Amatis makes a move and they are soon walking down a long hallway in some sort of basement. It looks like the type of basement you would see in a old medieval castle. Brick stones and lots of prison cells and wooden doors leading to god knows where.

Clary is able to get a glimpse of some of the other prisoners.

It's only four rooms out of twelve in the hallway that has wooden doors. The others has bars you can easily see through.

She looks into some cells but quickly regrets it, the people or creatures in there looks like something straight out of a horror movie.

Many has bruises and cuts covering their whole bodies and other has whip marks covering their backs.

She swallows down vomit as they continued to walk past cell after cell.

Some of them are big nasty demons some fairy's who's wings have been ripped off.

But all of them holds the same fear in their eyes when they walk past, like she's some kind of monster that's going to hurt them.

She wants to tell them she would never hurt anyone but she has no energy to.

She simply closes her eyes and hopes that this will all be over soon.

* * *

Jace's POV

They had searched everywhere, on the streets, alleys and parking lots but there was still no traces of Clary.

Jace got more and more furious as the minutes flew by.

They were no traces of Clary anywhere since Jonathan can't make portals himself he must have brought someone who can.

"Maybe we should head back home and see if Magnus can help us tomorrow" Alec says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jace's shoulders stay tense, he won't stop looking because he knows what Jonathan might be doing to Clary and it makes him wan't to break down.

He won't let him break his angel more.

Jace meets his parabatis blue eyes "You can go, I will continue looking" Jace says coldly.

Alec reluctantly nods "We'll contact Magnus when we get back to the institute. Try to stay out of trouble" Alec says in a serious voice.

Jace smirks even though he's tired from the fight earlier

"Why would you think I would get into trouble" he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Alec gives him a stern look before starting to make his way towards the institute with Izzy trailing slowly behind him.

When they are out of sight he continues to look on the streets for the streets. He walks toward the same street they were ambushed earlier.

The only trace of a fight is the red blood covering the pavement. He walks into the alley closest to the street, if they fled this is the most logical place to draw a portal without gaining any attention.

He's about to turn around and walk home when he sees a white coat hanging out from one of the dumpsters. _Clary's_

He sprints towards the dumpster and rips it out. The coat looks ripped at some places and suddenly a white note falls down to his feet.

He picks it up and immediately recognise Jonathan's hand writing

 _ **To Jace Herondale**_

 _ **I have her. Don't com**_ _ **e**_ _ **look for us**_ _ **there is no point.**_

 _ **If you**_ _ **do however, I will kill everyone and make our precious Clary watch as I do so.**_ _ **(That Includs you)**_

 _ **J.C.M**_

Jace finishes the text.

He reads the letter over and over again this is all his fault. _Mea culpa mea maxima culpa_.

His hands shakes in anger he can't protect her, he can't do anything to save her from her brothers wrath.

He looks up at the moon, and crumbles the piece of paper into his fist angrily.

He will find her, he won't stop trying until he's dead.

 _I will save you, I promise Clary_

* * *

Clary's POV

They're finally away from the scary dungeon and are now walking through the gigantic house.

The marble floor is covered in dark carpets and there is expensive looking paintings hanging on the walls.

It's a cold place just like Jonathan and Valentine, no warmth at all. She shudders against Amatis shoulder.

Amatis stops walking when they reach two huge wooden doors with the Morgenstern star carved into them.

She knocks three times before entering the room dumping Clary onto the floor in the process.

She falls down pathetically ending up hitting her head against the wooden floor.

She must have passed out because the next thing she sees is her brother pinning an afraid looking Amatis to the wall.

"Look at her!" he says angrily staring the woman intensely in the eyes.

He goes on "this is not what you call cleaned up, and did you even give her the water?" he yells angrily slamming her against the wall.

Amatis looks like an dear caught in the headlines "I'm sorry master but I told her about your offer and of course she choose to stand by your side" Amatis says obediently.

Her brother dosen't seem to pleased "And she saw the other prisoners" he says in a low threatening voice.

Amatis looks down in shame.

¨What am I going to do with you Amatis¨ he ticks in a dangerous thick voice.

But before anything escalates any further Clary let's out a small dry cough, letting them now she's no longer unconscious.

Jonathan immediately lets go of Amatis but not before bending down, whispering something in her ear making her eyes widen.

Amatis quickly hurries out of the room closing the big doors behind her.

Jonathan turns his attention back to her crumbled form on the floor "sorry about that little sister, Amatis can be a little difficult at times" he says, his anger suddenly gone.

He starts to walk towards her.

She brings a hand up to her head and hisses in pain, she can feel a small bump on her forehead.

She has a splitting headache and she feels nauseous.

She jumps ten feet in the air when she feels Jonathan pick up her small body up bridal style.

She freezes she doesn't know what to do.

He has to understand she's only doing this to protect her family and nothing else.

"I think you've got an concussion" he says gently in her ear.

She let's her head lull against his chest as he walks towards one of the black lather sofas standing in the corner of his study.

He's chest muscles suddenly tenses "I'll make her pay later" he says angrily. She can feel his inner demon breaking out from his cool surface.

He continues "But first we have to get some food into your system. I don't need you passing out on me" he jokes laying her down on the sofa, kissing her forehead gently.

She tries not to finch away from him but he notices. He let's it go and walks outside the room to find some food.

She's so scared of him, she debates if she should try to get up and find a way out or not.

She knows Jonathan wants her, he's only playing the good brother card.

Every time she looks into those black eyes she can see him forcing himself on her and it makes her crave Jace's protective arms even more.

She forces herself to relax. It looks like she's his study.

There is a big victorian desk placed in the middle of the room. In front of it stands two dark arm chairs covered in red leather.

The room looks kind of Valentine, but then again this was probably his mansion. Dark like his rotten soul.

In the sofa corner she's resting is big book shelves covering the walls and there is also a stone fireplace, warming her body up making her think of the library of the institute.

She is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her brother walk inside the room.

"Admiring the view" he says walking in carrying a tray with chicken soup, bread and a big glass of water.

She can also see a bandage sticking out from his pocket with other medical stuff.

He sets the tray down on table between the two sofas, pulling her body up into his lap. She goes rigid.

"Let me go" she protests pushing with her little strength against his chest.

Jonathan frowns at her "Relax sister I'm not gonna hurt you" he says pressing her down into his warm chest.

¨Here give me your wrist" he demands looking down at the dried blood on her forearms.

She slowly places her right hand into his large rough palm afraid any move will set him off.

He looks down at the damage that's been made, she has deep red cuts on both of her wrists from struggling against the chains earlier.

It stings awfully when he pads her sores with alcohol and she can't hold back the hisses that escapes her.

"Shh the pain will soon go away" he says comfortingly.

He grabbs the bandage and gently starts to wrap it around her tiny wrist.

When he's done with her first one he takes her other wrist in his hand and starts with the same progress.

She can't help but stare, her demon brother is being gentle and sweet with her.

She never fought he had a gentle side in him behind those runes and muscles, but she doesn't trust him.

When he is done wrapping her wrists he takes the bowl of soup from the tray balancing it in his right hand while holding her in the other.

He brings the spoon up to her mouth "Here, eat up"

But before he gets close to her mouth with that thing she hits it out of his hand, the spoon goes flying across the room and lands near his desk.

She's done playing happy family with him "Well that wasn't very nice Clarissa" he says in a fake disappointing voice.

She tries to put some distance between them "I'm done playing your games, why are you nice to me?" she asks feeling anger flaring up inside her chest.

Jonathan laughs "Well since you have agreed to my proposal to be my queen and stand by my side when I slaughter the clave. I have no reason to let you live like a prisoner" he says running a cold hand over her leg.

She shivers in disgust before replying "You blackmailed me, I didn't have a choice" she cries angrily.

He pulls her back and gently strokes her hair "you love me sister, you just haven't realised it yet" he says gently but she can feel the underlaying anger behind his words.

"Jonathan I love you as a brother and you will always be my family even though I wished you weren't. I hate the things you do, this person you become and I know I should hate you for all you did" she spits out.

Jonathan looks taken aback by her words.

"But I love you, you are mine and to be honest, after all the experiments Valentine did on us we are barley even human" he says coldly.

"That doesn't make it okay Jonathan, you don't need to claim people for them to love you" she tries to explain carefully.

She feels her brother body go rigid underneath her.

"What are you doing!" he snaps angrily.

Her eyes widens in fear "Nothing Im just trying to make you understand" she whispers.

"You are trying to manipulate me sister" her brother laughs darkly.

His eyes suddenly turns a shade darker "Who should I kill first.. maybe our excuse of a mother?¨ he ticks dangerously.

"Please brother I didn't mean it like that" she cries.

She feels tears welling up in her eyes again, she's so helpless.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson again sister, you know I want to" he whispers seductively in her ear.

She can feel his hard one pressing into her behind and she feels the need to vomit.

She shakes her head slowly while her chest is being crushed "Ookayy I'll be good" she says in a shaky voice.

She needs to get out of here she needs to gain his trust and when he least excepts it, she needs to escapee.

She brings the bowl of soup to her lips and drowns it contents in one sweep.

She swallows it down even though she knows it will come up later "Good girl" Joanthan says continuing stroking her hair.

She feels disgusted she takes a few sips of the water before getting out of his iron grip.

She looks around for any objects she can use against her brother, she spots a small dagger laying on his desk.

Jonathan suddenly stands up from the couch "you look tired let me lead you up to your chamber" he says standing up taking her arm in his rough hand.

He leads her out of his study into the many halls of the manor. They start to walk towards a large mahogany staircase.

It's made out of marble like the stone floor and the railing is made of dark wood with glimmering black obsidian gem stones.

It's beautiful and dark, se leads her up not to gently he seems to be in a rush.

She pulls her arm out of his hand and glares daggers at him "I know how to walk" she says angrily.

They continue to walk for some minutes until he suddenly stops, making her walk face first into his back.

"We're here" he says looking down at her with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

They stand outside big wooden doors with stars and many different swirls and patterns carved into its surface.

When he opens the doors she almost drops her jaw. It's beautiful.

In the middle of the room stands a queen sized bed with white velvet drapes hanging down from the ceiling.

There's beautiful led lights in the ceiling making it look like a night full of stars and everywhere she looks she sees luxury.

In the corner of her room stands a huge canavas and other painting supplies. The room is very modern jet elegant and simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?" her brother asks excitingly beside her.

She doesn't answer him, she walks into the room and opens one of the two doors and finds a walk in closet.

She steps inside and looks around, if Izzy was here she would probably faint or scream like a five year old on christmas.

There are all types of clothes hanging from railings, dresses, jeans, shirts, blouses you name it.

She opens one of the drawers and let's out a short gasp when she sees what's inside.

She's disgusted when she sees the skimpy lingeries and underwear in the drawer. Some doesn't even seem to cover anything, to what reason she doesn't want to think about.

She walks out with a blush covering her cheeks in embarrassment

She walks up to her brother who's busy admiring the room "Where's the bathroom?" she asks.

She won't like this room, after all she isn't here at her will.

He whips his head in her direction "The door at the left" he says pointing towards a small dark door.

She opens it and are not surprised to see the large hot tub and steam shower.

It would probably fit ten persons in the bathtub, it reminds her of the type of bathtub the Romanians used to have a long time ago, were the big men would bath with their naked women.

She's glad when she sees a small window on top of the mirror, but its not big enough for her to climb out of.

She jumps when she feels a body come up behind her "I picked out everything for you, its all custom made" Jonathan says bringing his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

He continues to touch her and whispers small nothings into her air.

"Get off me" she cries spinning out of his grip and pushing him away.

She makes a sprint out from the door they came in from

She flies down the stair and sprints towards the study as fast as her legs can carry her.

She rips open the big doors and takes the small dagger from the desk she saw earlier, hiding it in her bra before her brother can notice.

She barley has any time to hide the dagger before her brother storms inside looking like he will tear her apart any second.

"You can't run from me, I have my endarkened guarding this house!" he yells.

She backs up until she hits her back into the wall she brings her arms infront of her trying to build a distance between them.

Her breathing comes out in short gasps and she can feel the familiar panic starting to rise.

Jonathan walks closer to her with that evil smirk.

"Now what am I gonna do with you" he says dangerously low.

She tries to control her breathing "I'm sorry, Please just let me go home" she cries feeling tears run down her cheeks.

His face stays unflinching "Don't you understand, We belong together!" he yells.

She cries harder "Please, I don't belong to you Jonathan stop it" she says.

He suddenly reach out and grips her throat in a tight grip "Then you give me no choice sister dearest" he says bringing his lips down on hers hard.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think, let me know.**

 **Also if you have any ideas for my next chapter please let me know.**

 **Thank you!**

 **bye bye my small shadowhunters**


	6. Plan to escape

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but I'll hope you will like this chapter. I did. HAHA**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan lays an unconscious Clary down on his large bed, fastening his belt around her small ankles, most likely in anticipation for when her immobility rune would were off.

He moves up to secure her wrists in the metal cuffs hanging from the bed post,when secured and all done he takes a long view of his sister laying on his bed. He would lie if he didn't say this fulfilled many of his desires.

His gaze moves up her thin legs to the curve of her hips, to her chest and finally her face.

Her hair is splayed out around her creating a soft halo of burning fire, she looks like a godess.

He knew what she was trying to do early,a very Valentine move of her to try to bring his guard down to twist his mind.

He forces himself to stop looking at her before things gets a little to heated and uncomfortable

He sits down onto his large bed covered in furs and silk, there's a comfortable scent and light filling the atmosphere. He had everything a man could ever want, money, looks, power but one thing he didn't have and craved more than anything was Clarissas love and approval.

He would truly burn down the world for this one girl

He remembers the night he took her virginity, it was a new experience for him.

He was used to use girls for sex, fucking them. But Clarissa was different, she wasn't just a face he would forget, he made love to her, she was his world.

He didn't wan't to hurt her but his demon had broken out and took full control telling him that she needed to understand her place.

A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts.

He pads silently across the room wondering who dares to disturb him.

He Opens his big oak door as quietly as he can.

Before him stands a leather dressed Eric his second in command.

He steps outside his room, closing the door before Eric can get a glimpse of his angel, not that Eric don't know about his sister but he dosen't want him to see her in a vulnerable state.

Though Eric isn't just one of his many endrakened he actually considers him a friend, his fighting abilities and strength is only a bonus.

"Eric " he says crossing his arms annoyed.

Clarissa would soon wake up and he had big plans.

"I apologies sir, but i'm afraid we have some disturbing news to discuss" Eric says, looking slightly irritated.

Jonathan sighs "I'm busy tonight can it wait?" Jonathan says tiredly.

Eric looks at him knowingly, giving him a small grin "I'm afraid it can't wait sir, someones been tracking your sister" Eric says in a serious voice.

He lets out a grunt, _not this again._

"There's no way, the wards I put up around the manor are way to strong almost impossible to break through" Jonathan says proudly.

Erik runs a nervous hand through his dark brown curly hair "We need to change location sir, before they find us" Erik says in a serious voice.

Jonathan gives him a nod the clave would have to wait.

¨"Who's responsible?" Jonathan asks feeling his demon starting to break through it's surface, wanting to rip apart whoever dares to perform a locater spell on his sister.

Erik quickly replies "New York sir I believe the high warlock of Brooklyn" he says leaning against the door frame tierdly.

Of course the shadowhunters wouldn't give up on Clarissa.

He even warned angel boy what would happen if he crossed him again "I want the mansion moved to Switzerland immediately" Jonathan says frustrated.

"What about the clave sir?" Erik asks curious of his masters plans.

A horrible blood curling scream coming from his bedroom interrupts them.

 _¨JONATHAN LET ME OUT NOW!¨_

Erik raises one of his perfect eyebrows "I see you've got a feisty one there" He says smiling.

Jonathan gives him a twisted brotherly grin smacking Eric over the head "Careful It's my sister your talking about"

Eric's smile flatters a little "I'll move the mansion" with that said, Eric turns his back on Jonathan and starts to make his way down the hallway.

Jonathan let's out a sigh before opening his large wooden door leading to his screaming sister.

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Clary wakes up, her head is spinning and she has to swallow down vomit.

She moves her arm to rub the sore spot on her forehead but finds it getting caught in something. What the hell?

She looks up at the iron cuffs attached to the bed then down at the belt around her ankles. _NO!_.

That's when it hits her, she remember Jonathan showing her around, her bedroom, then she bolting down the stairs into the study taking the knife on his desk.

She tries to see if the knife is still in her bra, but it's kind of hard from the position she's in. Sighing frustrated she lets her head fall down onto the pillows.

That's when she hears it, faint voices coming from outside the bedroom.

¨ _I'm afraid it can't wait sir, someones been tracking your sister¨_ She hears the other persons voice.

 _Wait_ that means someone is tracking her.

She feels hope grip her weak heart, she's finally going to get out of here!.

She looks up at the her wrists again, the handcuffs looks different from the ones she had in the dungeon.

She starts to pull on them carefully, her wrists is still sore from trying to break those in the torture cell.

She's surprised when she hears a little cracking sound, she pulls on them harder until she can feel her wounds reopening again. _Come on!_.

With a final yank her wrists are out, she breaths in relief.

She quickly sits up on the bed and unwraps the leather belt around her ankles before standing up. It take's a while before the black dots disappears from her vision and she's finally able to see clearly.

She reach into her bra and find that the knife is still there. _Bingo!_

Pulling it out she inspects it, she's surprised when she sees it's demon metal. She has to be quickshe only gets one chance, this can be her only way out.

She opens her mouth and let's out the most horrific scream she can muster ¨JONATHAN LET ME OUT NOW!¨.

She quickly runs up to the wall against the doors holding up her knife high in the air.

She probably looks like a maniac holding up her knife but who cares, she's getting out of here that's what matters.

She can hear the other person starting to walk away, she tenses her whole body waiting to pounce.

She hear someone turn the handle, making the door squeak in progress.

She can feel her adrenalin pumping through her veins. Come on.

She hears the door closing again and it doesn't take long until she sees his lather clad feet walking into the room.

He stops in front of his bed ¨What the..¨

That's when she quicker than the light runs up behind him aiming for his back but he quickly turns around making the knife go though his chest instead.

He sinks to his knees screaming in rage more than agony.

She quickly runs up to the doors ripping them open, sprinting as fast as she can through the manor.

She has to get her hands on a steele or find the front door.

But he probably has guards guarding the door.

She quickly runs into his study and begins to search through all of his many boxes, there has to be a Steele in here somewhere.

She hears shoutings from upstairs and she quickly makes her way across the room towards his working desk and opens one of his many drawers. Bingo.

She spots a steele laying under his many papers.

She quickly grabs it and starts to make her way towards a plain wall.

She's so caught up in drawing a portal rune that she dosen't here the in coming footsteps.

She's about to take the first step into the blue light when she feels a weight slam into her making her fall down onto the floor with a humpf, getting the attacker on top of her.

Screaming in pain and frustration she struggles under the weight ¨LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

She feels hot tears starting to run down her pale cheeks again.

She stops struggling when she hears an unfamiliar voice "Calm down" she hears a rough strong voice above her, definitely not Jonathan's.

She opens her eyes and gasps when she's met by deep blue eyes staring into her green emeralds.

The attractive boy holding her down must at least be nineteen years old "Who the hell are you?" She asks.

She's mad at him for stopping her from escaping. She can see the portal in a distance getting smaller and smaller until finally disappearing, leaving a deep mark in the wall, she slumps against the floor.

"I'm Eric" he says staring down at her.

She looks away, she can feel the blush starting to rise over her cheeks, his muscular body is pressing into her.

She takes another look at him, he looks kind and warm not like the other endrakened.

Letting out a small cough pretending he's hurting her, he quickly gets off of her, bringing her up with him.

" Are you okay?" he asks with concern lingering in his eyes.

She tenses "what do you care, you were the one to crush me not the other way around" she spits out.

He raises one of his perfect eyebrows, this only makes her even angrier. Is everyone able to do that except her?

He's way taller than her but probably not taller than her brother, his brown curly hair gets her attention, almost like Simons locks.

She feel sadness wash over her thinking of her best friend.

Eric seems to be lost in a thought staring her up and down "You messed up big time, I can't wait to see your brothers face its going to be priceless" he says in light humor

She can feel the anger rising "Move" she screams angrily trying to free herself from his harsh grasp.

He gives her a warm smile heating up her whole body.

He let's go of her arm for a moment bending down towards the steele picking it up.

When he at least expected it, she quickly turns around bolting towards the library doors.

She doesn't get long though, Jonathan suddenly appears in the door way looking like hell just broke loose.

His eyes is darker than the night and his shirt is drenched in black blood.

His hands are firmly clenched on either side of him. _Oh Oh._

She starts to back away in fear crashing into Eric's chest who's now standing behind her.

He brings his arms around her like a cage preventing her from escaping again "LET ME GO!" she cries trashing in Eric's grip while hot tears run down her cheeks.

She feels panic starting to rise when Jonathan walks closer, she struggles even harder against Eric, but his grip won't budge. She's to weak.

For every step Jonathan takes further his eyes turns darker.

She tries to wrench away from Eric again but it's impossible.

Jonathan is now standing one foot in front of her, he brings his hand up and backhands her hard.

If it wasn't for Eric she would have definitely fallen to the ground. Her cheek is stinging and she can feel warm blood starting to pour down her cheek. Damn his ring.

Tears start to well up in her eyes and she let's out a small sob. Her whole body is shaking in fear.

Jonathan harshly grabs her chin making her look into his soulless eyes "What am I going to do with you Clarissa" he says in a voice reminding her of an disappointed father.

She sinks lower into Eric's body, she can feel him caressing her arm with his finger tips in a comforting way, but right her nothing can calm her down.

She sees Jonathan reaching into one of his pockets, bringing out the demon metal knife she stabbed him with.

"Do you know what this is dear?" he asks in a dark low voice.

She tries to make the tears stop but finds it impossible.

"It's dee-mon m-eetal" she replies, trembling on her words.

He gives her a small smile "and what makes demon metal special?" He asks taunting her with the knife.

She swallows down the lump in her throat "the wounds from it doesn't heal" she says in a small voice.

He smiles proudly at her through his anger "You've been a very bad girl sister, do you know what happens to bad girls?" he asks grinning like a maniac.

She looks down before repying "they get punished" she says looking down at Eric's tanned arms.

Jonathan nods "Bring her to the dungeon Eric, I will be down in a minute" Jonathan says never taking his eyes of Clary. _No_.

"Please brother" she says pleading with him.

Eric throws her over his shoulder, he nods at Jonathan before walking out of the room.

She bangs her small fists onto Eric's back screaming all swearwords she can come up with "LET ME GO!"

Eric just ignores her big mouth and continues to walk down the hallway.

She feels ridiculous begging but what other choices does she have.

She's surprised when he speaks up "I'm sorry Clarissa but next time you should know better"

She swallows down her anger "You don't know what he will do to me or what he already has done" she says in a defeated voice.

Eric walks down the long hallway of torture cells until finally reaching hers.

He opens the dark wooden door before walking into the room.

The room looks almost the same as the first on she was taken to, the difference is that in this one hangs all types of torture weapons on the walls and rings are hanging down from the ceiling.

In the corner of the room stands a table with the same kind of leather straps attached to it as in her first one. The torture table she calls it.

Eric walks towards it before setting her down onto the table.

Before she starts to fight back she hears his voice "Please don't fight me, it makes me feel horrible" He looks into her eyes and something in them is telling her he speaks the truth.

The tears are still slowly but steady rolling down her cheeks, stinging when touching her wound.

She sits on the table hugging her knees tightly to her chest

Eric grabs a rope from the wall before pulling it through a ring hanging from the ceiling.

When done he comes back to her grabbing her arms, he ties the rope ends tightly around her writs making her choke back a scream.

She can barley reach the ground with her toes, she just hangs there waiting for Jonathan to come.

She feels a warm hand touch her shoulder blade, before she can feel her hair getting pulled up into a bun. _Well how nice of him..._

That's when the door opens and Jonathan walks inside holding a nasty looking whip.

She looks at it in fear turning her eyes at Eric.

He looks at her brother, like a sick loyal bastard he is "Thank you Eric, you are dismissed" Jonathan says walking towards Clary.

She sees Eric walk out of the door before slamming it closed.

She looks down at the ground, waiting for the pain that is sure to come.

"Sister I don't want to do this but you give me no choice" she hear him say from behind her.

She just looks down.

She feels Jonathan place himself a distance behind her, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes trying to think of Jace.

 _1_ she closes her eyes

 _2_ she hears the whip uncoil

 _3_ he brings down the whip onto her back and all she can do is scream out in pure agony.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Please live a REVIEW OR FOLLOW if you haven't all ready :)**

 **See ya soon my shadowhunters! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **I would like to thank everyone for the continued support!, and I'm happy to tell you that we have reached over 40 followers (:**

 **You may have noticed that I have made some changes in my previous chapters. If you haven't you should totally check them out. And I also apologise for the bad writing in my previous chapter haha.** **I'm still new to this and still learning. +**

 **So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank's again!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jace's

Jace stands in the library staring down at crowded streets of New York.

He's wearing his normal dark ripped jeans with a black T-shirt, making his runes stand out more than usual against his skin.

He's furious, when Clary finally was starting to be herself again, Sebastian just comes in and kidnaps her. Is he scared?

Hell yeah, after everything she told him happened he hasn't been able to keep the hunting images away.

He clenches his hands tightly to his sides.

It's been four days since Jonathan kidnapped Clary and they've done everything to track her down to barley any success.

He feels like crap, every muscle screams in protest when he moves and his lack of sleep don't do him any good.

He's tortured him self in the training room ever since he found Jonathan's letter, for every punch and for every broken bone he knows he will never feel the pain Clary does.

Sighing he slumps down in one of the black leather chairs.

They'd told Jocelyn earlier about her daughters missing and it was not pretty.

 _"HOW COULD YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE!"_ Jocelyn had screamed at him.

He's pulled out from his misery when he hears Alec yelling his name.

¨JACE!¨

 _What now_

He doesn't want to hear about Magnus rabbling about how he can't locate Clary on the map. _High Warlock of Brooklyn my a.._

The chair scrapes against the hard wooden floor when he stands up. He starts to walk towards the kitchen with his military steps echoing through the halls of the institute.

Walking inside the kitchen he sees that everyone is seated around the table with a big map placed between them, covering the whole table.

Magnus stands at the end of the table holding a lock of Clary's hair which he stole from her hairbrush earlier.

He continues to rant something from a big leather book placed in front of him while Alec waves him over.

¨What's going on?¨ Jace asks.

Alec places a hand on his shoulder "She's in Idris" He says with a little smile.

Hope fills his heart, his finally going to save his angel.

He feels a weight fall off his shoulders and he smiles in relief.

"When are we leaving?" he asks, he can't wait to rip Sebastian's head off.

Alec's smile wavers a little "It's not that simple Jace, we believe that Sebastian is able to move his house just like the apartment he used to have. That's why it's so hard to find a specific location" he says in a serious tone.

Jace's smile disappears "I'm pretty sure Sebastian already has found out that we're tracking Clary" Alec says as a matter of fact.

Realization hits him, they're not going to make it to Idris in time before Sebastian has moved the house to a new location.

He feels the anger bubble up inside of him, just like when he had the heavenly fire inside of him.

He turns around and is about to punch the wall with all his might, when he suddenly feels Alec's grip on him.

"Calm down Jace!, we will find her" Alec says, spinning him around and bringing him into a tight embrace.

Jace just stands there numbly, staring at the small blue bleep on the map.

 _Hold on Clary, Hold on. I will find you..._

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

 _twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five.._

Clary hangs from the rope in the ceiling as Jonathan continues to whip her.

She'd stopped screaming after the eighteenth lash, no longer having energy too.

Her blouse is slashed opened in the back and is barley covering her chest anymore, but she's to tired to care.

She can no longer feel the steady flow of blood pouring out of her burning back. But there's a big pool of red/goldish blood underneath her instead.

"Jooon stop it!" she means to scream, but it comes out in barley a whisper.

Her eyes are heavenly closed and every intake of breath hurts. _Kill me, just do it._

Everything is screaming in pain and the ringing in her ears is making her want to vomit.

She's surprised when she hears the whip fall to the floor and she nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels Jonathan's warm breath against her earlobe.

"Are you done?" He whispers in her ear. She's to weak to reply so she gives him a weak nod.

She can feel him shake his head from behind her "I need words Clarissa" he says sternly.

She sighs but manages to say "yee -ss"

She feels a stinging sensation on her shoulder blade before her wounds magically mold themselves together.

She sighs in relief, to bad an iratze can't replace blood loss.

She tries to twist her neck so she can get a better sight of her burning back, but her head stays firmly in place.

She can see Jonathan reaching up and untying her hands.

As soon as her hands are free, her body slumps down onto the hard stone floor landing in the big pool of blood.

She lets out a painful grunt.

"Oh little sister" she hears Jonathan's voice before picking her up bridal style.

She let's herself relax against him as he walks out of the room.

She wants to sleep but the adrenaline pulsing through her veins is keeping her mind awake.

She can feel her brother walking up the stairs towards the mansion.

"Jonathan!" he spins around facing Eric.

She tries to turn her face deeper into Jonathan's chest, she doesn't want Eric to see her like this.

 _Weak and drenched in blood_.

"What do you want Eric?"¨ she hears Jonathan's voice.

"I just want you to know that I have moved the mansion, we are now in..." but before he can say anything more Jonathan gives him a harsh glare.

Pointing his eyes towards Clarissa resting in his arms.

She can see Eric's deep blue eyes staring down at her which makes her feel even more uncomfortable. She tries to squirm in his grip "put me doown" she says her voice slurring.

The two boys lets out a small laughs at her innocence "You're smarter than that Clarissa" Jonathan says calmly.

"I'll come down later, if I don't I'll see you tomorrow" Jonathan says towards Eric.

Eric takes a final look at her before walking away.

When they reach her chamber he finally sets her down.

"Stay there¨"he says before walking into the bathroom.

 _HAHA_

It's not like she can go anywhere.

She lies down onto the wooden floor, she feels something roll down her cheek but she doesn't know why, she can't feel anything at all.

It feels good running her hand against the wooden floor, so calming.

She thinks about Idris, when she'd first met Sebastian. How she'd thought he was a nice boy, a true gentlemen, the kiss they'd shared, and how she actually enjoyed it for a moment.

Now it just makes her want to vomit because after everything, he knew all the time that she was his sister ...

Another tear rolls down her other cheek.

In this moment she just want to die. She feels so dead inside if that's possible, numb. If it weren't for Jace and her family, she would probably already be dead by now.

All the pain in her life is caused by one person, her father.

If it weren't for him. Jonathan wouldn't be a monster, she would never have special abilities or her brother for that matter.

But then she would never have met Jace and she could never regret that. _Ever._

She wakes up by Jonathan pulling her up from the floor. "Wake up sister" he says, supporting her weight.

He picks her up again and walks into the bathroom. He's already filled the bathtub and placed some red candles on the edge of the tub.

She backs away from him and leans against the wall, breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?"she croaks.

Her throat feels like sandpaper "I'm going to wash you Clarissa, you are covered in blood" he says giving her a wild grin. _Oh hell no!_

"I'm perfectly cable of cleaning myself thank you" she says glaring at him.

He let's out a small snort "Oh look at you, you can barley stand" he says, motioning towards her body.

She gives him an angry glare "Well that's your fault!"¨ she snaps, still glaring at him.

She can see the corners of his mouth starting to twitch into a smile. She understands why other girls would think he's attractive.

He pulls his black shirt over his head, revealing his perfect defined abs and a V-line.

She quickly adverts her eyes away from her brother before he takes off his pants.

Thankfully he leaves his boxers on. _Thank god._

She can't believe this is happening, there's no way she's bathing with him.

He suddenly turn his black eyes toward her body slunched against the wall "Are you going to take off your clothes or should I?"

She feels a shiver run up her spine as she start to protest "Im fine" she says shaking slightly.

Her brother takes on step closer to her "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way your choice really and remember I've already seen it all¨ he says giving her a playful smile.

Her eyes widens at his words she knows he thinks back to when he forced her to sex.

There's no way she's going to strip willingly infront him she won't give in. He might have broken her but she would never give herself willingly to him.

She glares at floor feeling the tears threatening to spill again "I don't want to Jonathan, your my brother" she rasps out.

Her brother only shrugs "The hard way it is then" he says before pouncing on her.

She let's out a shriek when he rips off the remaining pieces of her blouse. She tries to fight him off but her blood loss is making her movements slow and sloppy compared to his swift and trained ones.

He presses her to the wall and brings one hand to drag down her tights and the other to hold her in place.

The only coverage left is her soaked trashed bra and panties.

She can't do anything else than to look down in shame she feels humiliated all over again.

She feels her brothers gaze move over her body. He's more gentle when he reaches up behind her back and unclamps her bra.

He slowly pulls the straps down her shaking arms, making her torture even worse.

She brings her arms up to cover her chest but stops when she feels jonathan's strong hand slap her wrist away "Don't" he says warningly.

She let's her hands fall to the side the only sounds that can be heard is her heavy breathing.

She can see her clothes lying in a bloody heap in the corner of the bathroom.

She feels his burning gaze on her chest before he reaches out for her hand. She has no choice but to let him drag her body towards the the steaming water.

He sinks his own body into the water before pulling hers with him, placing her in between his legs.

The water burns against her sore back, she tries to get out from the water several times but her brothers arms is pressing her tightly to his chest "Shhhh, relax Clarissa" he says comfortingly in her ear.

 _RELAX?_ Is he fucking serious.

He just whipped her and now he wants to take a relaxing bath with her.

Her whole body tenses, she's so angry that she thinks she's going to explode.

But she can't risk getting punished again, or risking Jace's life for that matter. So she forces herself to take a few deep breaths and let's her head fall back against his chest.

The water is starting to get pink from the blood on her body, but Jonathan doesn't seem to mind.

Jonathan takes some soap into his hands before bringing it down gently onto her back.

He rubs the soap gently over her scared back, and she finds herself starting to fight sleep.

She jerks her eyes opened when she feels his hands on her cotton underwear.

"What are you doing" she moans in annoyance.

She feels hist chest rumble with laughter behind her "I'm cleaning you little sister" he says rubbing a hand down her arm.

She furrows her brows "You don't get to clean me down there" she says angrily.

He runs his skilled hands all over her body, leaving hot trails in it's way "What don't you like me running my hands all over your body" he whispers huskily in her ear.

She knows what he's doing and she's disgusted that it's working.

He continues to run his hands up her chest, then her neck. She let's her head fall down to his chest with a sigh.

He brings his mouth down to her neck, planting soft kisses everywhere. She can't help the small moan that escapes her when he sucks at a different spot on her neck.

She get's lost in the pleasure for a moment forgetting what's really happening.

Only when he brings his hand down inside her underwear does she jerk awake. _OMG! what's wrong with her!_

"Stop" she says slapping his hand away.

She wriggles out of his grip and pulls herself to the other side of the tub so that her back is against him.

She squeezes her eyes tightly together and breaths heavenly through her nose.

 _Get your shit together s_ he repeats over and over in her head until she's finally able to think straight.

She pulls out the plug from the tub and the water immediately starts to pour out.

Despite her discomfort she stands up, supporting her weight against the tub. She jumps out and grabs a black fluffy towel, pulling it around her cold body.

She looks into the mirror over the sink, she looks horrible. Her skin is usually pale but now she looks dead.

Her veins stands out horribly against her skin, making her look like a vampire who hasn't been fed in ages.

She can also see the three hickies covering her neck. She twists her neck so that she can get a better look at her back. She gasps when she sees the ugly red scars lingering there.

She's brought back into reality when she sees a shadow move up behind her.

Jonathan kisses her bruised skin sweetly before circling her into his arms. She can't stop the small tear that slowly rolls down her cheek "Come on, you need some clothes" he says, pulling her towards the door.

He carries her into her bedroom and sets her down onto the large soft bed. She can see him disappears into the closet. She clutches the towel and thinks about Jace, she misses him so much. His sweet voice, his soft touch and even his smell. She has to be strong for him and her family if she is going to survive here.

But she's so tired, it feels like lava is running slowly through her veins, burning in it's way.

How can he claim that he loves her?

you don't treat the ones you love like this, torture them, making their life miserable.

She dozes off into space for a few minutes.

Jonathan emerges from the closet, holding what looks like a pair of silk panties and a big shirt, defiantly not hers.

He gives her the clothes but she just stares at them.

 _Why is she here again?_

* * *

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan sees the deep frown plastered on his sisters face.

She must be tired from the blood loss.

Honestly he didn't think she would be able take 25 lashes. He thought she would give in after the first five but then again this is his sister. Always strong and stubborn. That's two of the many reasons he loves her.

He bends down and takes the black towel away from her shaking hands.

He doesn't bother to look at her chest this time, it will only make it harder for him to keep his cool.

He pulls his black shirt over her head and helps her with pulling her arms through the holes. She's so pale, almost alarmingly.

He hands her the silky panties he picked out for her and turns around, giving her some privacy. He doesn't now why, maybe cause he's caused her enough of pain for today. She must be thirsty so he walks into the bathroom, pouring some water into a glass.

When he walks out of the bathroom he sees his sister sitting on the bed, in the exact same place he'd left her. He hands her the glass of water and a painkiller. He watches her swallow it down leaving the glass empty.

He takes it from her small hands and places it on the beside table. He promised Eric he would be down later, but now he only wants to sleep. He turns around towards the bed and sees that Clarissa is already placed under the thick covers., only her red hair is showing.

He walks to the other side of the bed and slumps down beside her. He brings her tightly to his chest kissing the top of her head, she smells like sweet fruit and sunshine. He understands why angel boy loves her so much. It doesn't take long before her breathing evens out and her body relaxes completely against his hard one.

suddenly he hears a soft knock at the door.

He makes sure Clary doesn't wake up when he carefully removes his arms around her, and get's out of bed. He silently walks over to the door and opens it. He can see the outlines of Eric's face.

"Sir, I thought you said that you would come down" Eric says.

He tries to look past Jonathan who's blocking the dooor.

"I needed to take care of my sister" Jonathan says eying him suspiciously. Why does he suddenly care so much about his business.

"Of course, I hope she's feeling better" Eric nods.

Jonathan takes a glimpse at the bed, she's probably in a deep sleep.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, Goodnight Jonathan" Eric says with a smile.

"Goodnight Eric" Jonathan says closing the door. _Strange_

Eric is up to something and he's going to find out what he's hiding.

* * *

 **Thank's for reading!**

 **Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you thought about the tub scene.. haha**

 **Should I write more ... or keep it clean?**

 **And don't worry, We'll find out Eric's intentions later... haha**

 **Let me know and please leave a Follow if you haven't already. I'm trying to reach 50 followers (;**

 **Thank you again!**

 **bye**


	8. Eric's mission

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thank's for the Reviews and Follows I received last chapter, it means allot to me!**

 **Have you guys seen the new shadowhunters series?**

 **I Loved the film so much better, I mean Jamie and Lily 3**

 **I think this is my longest chapter so far :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Clary wakes up cold to the bone, the only thing warming her up is her brother's body rapping itself around her.

Her head is spinning and she feels nauseas, memories from yesterday floats in her mind.

She doesn't know how long it takes to recover from blood loss but she suspects that it may take up to a week. _Its not him its the demon_

Thats what she's been trying to tell herself that her real brother is locked inside of that monster. That her real brother would never do anything to hurt her.

As much she just want to lay in bed and drown in self pity she knows that Jace would have want her to be strong.

She can't be vulnerable in a place like this there will be plenty of time for that when she get's back home. _If she ever will._

She needs to use the bathroom but her brothers arms is preventing her from getting up. "Jonathan!" she whisper.

He doesn't move an inch and his breathing stays deep.

She tries to wriggle out from his iron arms but finds it impossible "Jonathan" she tries louder this time.

She feels her brother shift against her before hugging her closer to his chest "noo" he murmurs in her ear.

"Stay here, so comfyy" he continues.

"Jonathan I have to use the bathroom, so unless you want pee in your bed I suggest you let me go" she snaps at him.

She's not in the mood for any shit today.

He reluctantly let's go of her and turns around so that his resting on his back.

As fast as she sits up her vision turns black, she brings a hand up to her head and let's out a deep moan.

"You okay there?"she hears Jon's concerned voice, he gets up so that he's more in a sitting position leaning against the pillows, staring at her with his onyx eyes.

 _Are you okay?_

He whipped her yesterday and she is suffering from blood loss. Is he seriously asking if she's okay.

She feels rage start to well up in her chest, but instead of screaming at him she gives him a cold glare "I'm FINE brother" she snaps.

She hear a snort coming from the bed but she ignores him. She supports herself against the bed when she stands up, the room is spinning uncomfortably in her head.

"Do you need help?" Jonathan asks flatly from his position on the bed.

"No, I don't need your help leave me alone" she snaps stubbornly, as she stumbles towards the bathroom.

She walks inside and locks the the door behind her, as soon as the door closes she let's out a tired sigh, finally alone.

She uses the toilet and washes her hands. How is she supposed to get out of here, she doesn't even know where they are.

She looks at the petite girl in the mirror.

She is pale, her eyes looks like they're about to pop out of her eye sockets, like a walking zombie, she giggles at her fuzzy head.

She walks over to the shower and turns the knob until she can feel the cold water against her fingers. Her little bath yesterday with her brother definitely didn't make her feel any cleaner.

She strips off her silk panties and Jonathan's shirt before walking into the now steaming water.

She finds some strawberry soap and rubs it over her body, carful not to irritate her whip marks. _Does her mother know she's gone?_ _are they even looking for her?_

She let's head fall back against the pouring water. She need to stop thinking of her friends at home, they are not here and she can't rely on them saving her. She has to find a way to escape herself.

She knows she needs to play the good little sister until she gets better and can fight him. She can't risk getting whipped again or worse..

She washes away the remaining shampoo and soap until she's completely clean.

She turns off the shower and walks out, grabbing a black towel from it's railing.

She quickly dries off her hair before rapping the towel around her body.

She hears some faint mutters coming from the bedroom.

Amatis is the only endrakened she's seen since she got here, Eric doesn't seem to be under the cups influence. _Strange._

She thought Jonathan would turn everyone, so he could be in fully control of everything like he said he would.

She opens the drawer under the mirror and is not surprised when she sees a large make up bag filled all kinds of different brushes and stuff.

She grabs the bag and one of the black hair brushes before she starts to tame her hair. When her hair is no longer a bird nest she grabs the black _Armani_ makeup bag.

She usually only wears mascara, why did he have to buy a large make up bag that must have cost a fortune.

She swiftly applies mascara before debating if she should do some eyeliner too. Deciding to have some fun she does a swift cat liner before deciding to apply some concealer under her eyes too.

She finishes the look with applying some strawberry lip gloss onto her puffy pale lips, smacking them together.

She looks at the mirror again,well at least she doesn't look like death anymore.

She skims over her face but stops immediately when her eyes land on the hickies on her neck. She completely forgot about them. _Shit._

She grabs the concealer bottle again and applies over the bruises and blends the liquid out with her beauty blender, so they won't be as noticeable.

She's about to drop the towel when she remember she forgot to bring clothes with her _._ _Dammit._

The towel is barley covering her ass, she can't walk out like this it will only provoke her brother even further.

She opens the door a little bit and takes a peek outside. Jonathan is standing shirtless in the doorway talking to one of his dark soldiers.

She takes a deep breath before carefully stepping outside the bathroom she can do this, the closet is just across the room.

She clutches the towel closer to her chest before making a run for it.

She doesn't get far, rounding the bed her clumsy self loses balance.

Her body hits the floor with a big bang, dropping her towel in the progress. She tries to get up by her elbows but moans in pain "Clarissa!" Jonathan cries from the doorway. _NO NO._

She can feel her cheeks burn up from embarrassment as her brother gets closer. She tries to cover herself with her arms to barley any success. But her brother isn't looking at her body, he quickly covers her with his body before the man in the doorway can get a free strip show.

He helps her up and brings the towel around her body again while she stares at the floor, her face redder a tomato "What are you staring at Adam" her brother snaps to the guy in the door way who's basically drooling.

She continues to look down as Jonathan drags her into the Walking closet.

As soon as the door is closed he spins her around and makes her look into his eyes "What the hell are you doing" he snaps angrily.

She tries to back away from him but he grabs her wrist before she even can get one step away from him "Nothing, I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom, so I was going to grab some when I tripped!" she cries angrily at him.

Her brother looks away and takes a deep breath "Well, try not to fall on you're naked ass in front of my endarkned next time" he snaps.

She glares at him before turning around searching for the underwear drawer, surprisingly Jonathan walks out of the room. Knowing him, he's probably going to punish this Adam guy for staring at her.

She grabs a dark green push-up bra with matching panties, before putting them on.

This looks like something Izzy would wear, never in her life did she think she would wear this type of underwear. She misses her cotton polka dot panties.

She begins to scramble through the railings in search for a decent looking shirt that actually covers something.

Her eyes lands on a deep purple long arm shirt she grabs it and puts it on. It has tight arms but fits loosely around her chest, and it ends just below her belly bottom.

She finds some black sweats and puts them on before walking outside the closet. She looks tiredly around the room, Jonathan is no where in sight.

She walks up to the closed doors and finds them locked. She grabs the door knob again but it won't budge, _Son of a.._

She flings her body against the door "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN A ROOM FORVER!" she screams in anger.

When no one seems to answer her, she throws herself onto the bed.

She crawls under the covers and clutches a pillow tightly to her chest.

She just want to wake up from this nightmare, she wants to go home and crawl into Jace's embrace.

She misses him so much, she needs his lovingly voice and gentle touch.

She needs him to tell her that everything is going to be okay.

But everything is not okay, she ends up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Eric's Pov

Four days it took him to finally get to see Jonathan's little sister.

She's probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

The way she carries herself and the way her emerald eyes always seems to shine.

 _So_.. _Intoxicating_

He knows the power she posses, and that's why his boss wants her so much.

That's why he became Jonathan's second in command in the first place. He'll have to admit it wasn't an easy task to accomplish, but his boss never gave him easy tasks. _Ever._

Tonight he would begin his mission. Of course it would be allot easier if they were still in Idris, that would make the whole kidnaping part much easier for him.

He remembers the night he first met his boss " _Give me the angel girl and I'll make you an immortal"_ he had said. That's the deal they have.

Of course he feels sorry for the innocent girl, but he's to selfish to do anything about it.

Only six hours left, he'll have to distract Jonathan long enough for him to grab his sister and get out.

That means bringing down the force fields and go unnoticed.

He runs a nervous hand through his curly hair before walking into his room. _Tonight._

* * *

 _later..._

 _Clary's POV_

 _She's tied to a chair, staring at Jace who's cuffed to a wall covered in blood and bruises. Jonathan walks into the room with a large smile on his lips, holding a sword made of silver._

 _He crunches down in front of her, cupping her cheek lovingly._

 _¨This is the only way Clarissa, for you to completely love me¨ he says softly._

 _She starts to struggle against the ropes that's holding her down. ¨Please, I'll do anything, ANYTHING¨ she screams while tears is running down her cheeks._

 _¨Shhh this will soon be over, then you'll only have me¨ he whispers comfortingly in her ear. He walks away from her and begins to walk towards Jace while she's screaming at him. He stops in front of him bringing up his sword, and before she can even blink, he brings down the sword through Jace's chest._

Clary wakes up screaming. Her heart is pounding painfully against her rib cage and she can barley breath. She brings a hand up to her chest. _Only a dream, it was only a dream._

She inhales sharply taking deep breaths. The dream was so real, she tries to blink away the images of a dead Jace. Her whole body is shaking in fear.

She lays her head against the pillows and looks up at the small stars in her ceiling.

How did he manage to make the lights in the ceiling look so beautiful. She hugs the cover tightly to her until she's calmed down. She looks over to the beside table and sees a brick full of food and a glass of water.

She looks at the food in disgust before bringing the glass of water up to her lips. Jonathan must have left food for her, when she was asleep.

When done she stands up and walks up to the canvas standing in the corner of the room. Curious she grabs one of the paint brushes and a black paint collor.

She dips the brush into the container and brings it down onto the canvas smooth surface.

She begins to trace the outlines of Jace's face, his eyes, lips and his nose. Her motions are soft and smooth like a feather dancing in the wind.

She doesn't now how much time passes before she's finally done with her painting.

She drew Jace bare chested with wings sticking out of his back. His face is stern looking with a little smirk playing on his lips.

She's actually pretty happy with her painting since she mostly ever do sketches in her sketch book.

A horrible alarm noise makes her jump high in the air, she drops the container with paint and it lands loudly on the floor, splashing her feet and the floor with black.

The alarm is ringing loudly in her ears as she makes her way towards the door. _Maybe Jace has finally found her._ She feels adrenalin and hope dance through her veins as she gets closer to the door.

She bangs her fists against the door "I'M IN HERE, JACE!" she screams as loud as she can.

She almost cries out in happiness. _He found her._

Suddenly the door swings open, making her fall down to the floor hitting her head from the force.

She looks at the blurry person in the doorway, Jace doesn't have brown curly hair or deep blue eyes.

She feels to strong arms haul her up from the floor "Eric what's going on" she asks.

He seems to be in a hurry as he easily swings her over his shoulder before sprinting out of the room.

"ERIC PUT ME DOWN!" she screams at him, but he continues to run down the hallway.

They pass the study and many other rooms. _What the hell is going on!._

 _"_ Shut up Clarissa!" he snaps. _Where is Jonathan?_

She bumps uncomfortably against his shoulder as he quickens up the pace. She can see people in red running after them.

Realisation hits her, He's either kidnaping her or saving her. She chooses to believe the first option.

He continues to run until they suddenly comes to an abrupt stop, she almost falls off his shoulder.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you" she can hear her brother dark dangerous voice.

"Jonathan" Eric breaths out in fear.

"Let go of my sister" she hear her brother growls.

Eric let's her slide down so that she's standing with her back against his chest.

She's about to run over to her brother but immediately stops when she feels a sharp metal object being pressed against her neck.

She gasps and tears well up in her eyes, her chest rise and falls to fast for her liking. Just like when she woke up from her nightmare.

She looks at her brother who's blocking the exit. He's wearing dark red gear as the rest of his soldiers, and he looks absolutely furious.

She struggles weakly against Eric's hold but stops when she feels the knife pierce her skin, she let's out a small scream. "Get out of the way or I'll kill her" she hears Eric's voice.

She can feel warm blood trickle slowly down her neck.

Her brother only laughs darkly at him "So you choose to betray me after two years, for my sister" Jonathan snaps.

"I can't blame you I mean who wouldn't" he continues looking Eric dead in the eyes.

She can feel Eric's breathing pick up as her brother continues to talk "as soon as my sister got here you started to act different, the way you looked at her and acted around her. It made me realize that you were up to something" He says dangerously .

"I don't know what yo-" Eric starts but are cut off by Jon

"So I did some research" Jonathan continues taking one step closer to them.

"I talked to the Seelie queen, and she told me that you're working for a certain vampire" he says emotionlessly.

Even though his face stays unflinching she knows that he's controlling his demon waiting to rip Eric's head off.

Suddenly Eric speaks up again "I'll do anything for Immortality" she hears Eric's rough voice behind her.

Jonathan slowly walks closer and Eric backs away, pressing the knife further to her neck.

"You're not going to kill her I know Raphael needs her alive" Jonathan purrs dangerously. _Raphael Santiago? omg_

Suddenly she feel Eric double over in pain making her fall right into her brothers waiting arms, as she hears loud screams from behind her.

She turns around so she can see the seen infront of her. Eric clutches his head with his hands, she looks over to the corner and sees a long man with long black hair and yellow cat eyes, mumble something from a book. _He must be a warlock._

She flinches when she feel Jonathan touch her knife wound on her neck.

Jonathan reaches into his pocket and brings out his steele, he gently turns her around " here let me heal you" he says softly.

She hesitantly pulls her hair over her shoulder and lets him draw an Iratze on her collarbone. When done he kisses the faint scar behind.

She can't help but to think back to her yunger self when she fell off her bike and asked her mother to kiss it better.

She feels disappointment hang over her shoulders, she really thought her friends found her.

She doesn't notice that she's began to cry until she feels her brother pull her into his tight embrace.

She thought that Jace was going to save her, but it ended up being a creepy man who wanted to kidnap her for immortality instead.

She cries harder "Shhhh don't cry Clarissa" Jonathan whispers comfortingly in her ear.

Her tired legs buckle underneath her and before she hits the floor Jonathan picks her up bridal style.

She let's her head rest against his chest despite how much she hates him.

Jonathan walks over to the soldiers who's currently holding Eric down "Bring him to room 666, You can do whatever you want with him as long as he's not dead tomorrow when I'm going to deal with him" he says threateningly, looking down at Eric with his wicked smile.

Eric fights and screams as the soldiers drag him down the hallway.

She feel Jonathan kiss her forehead before walking towards his chamber.

* * *

Jace's POV

The bleep on the map has been going Crazy in over ten minutes.

"Someone must have lifted the wards around the manor" Magnus says, looking tiredly at Jace.

Everyone stands in Pj's around the table looking excited.

"They're in Switzerland!" Izzy squeals excitingly hugging him Jace tightly, He hugs her back still in chock. _Why would he suddenly lift the wards?_

Jace exchanges a silent conversation with Alec before turning around, walking out of the kitchen.

"When are we leaving?" he hears Izzy asks.

He stops at the entrance "We're leaving now, pack you're things" he says before walking towards his room.

All he can feel is the rage pulsing through his veins, just waiting to be let out.

 _I'm coming for you Clary and I'm out for Vengeance_

* * *

 ** _Soooo..._**

 ** _Shit is starting to happen haha_**

 ** _please leave a REVIEW and let me know your thoughts._**

 ** _thanks again ^_^_**

 ** _Peace out!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks** **for the sweet Reviews^^**

 **So before you read this chapter I just want to make clear, that I've never been to Switzerland before. I may have gotten some things wrong so don't freak out haha.**

 **I also haven't decided how many chapters I'm going to wright for this story.**

 **What do you guys want?**

 **Please let me know!**

 **So i'm done talking now...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan has been watching his sister sleep on his bed for minutes or it could be hours he couldn't tell.

She's comfortable placed underneath his thick covers and furs, it sure is a sight he had dreamed of, maybe with a little less _clothes.._

She's such a delicate small thing so light. He noticed when he'd carried her back into his chamber yesterday, it concerns him even though he isn't supposed to feel this kind of new emotions.

His feelings were supposed to be superficial and faked but his sister brought with her a whole slew of new emotions and feelings.

He had been furious when he first found out that Eric had been working for Raphael for two years. _How did he not notice?_

He choose not to turn Eric into one of his endarkend because of their friendship. He saw him as a brother not an enemy. They shared the same lust for blood and vengeance, and goals for a new stronger shadow hunter race.

He hasn't realise how angry he is until now. He hears his sister whimper in her sleep and he's suddenly aware of his crushing hand around her ankle.

He rubs his hands up her legs until her breathing evens out again and she's peaceful again.

Her face is set in a calm posture with her lips slightly parted and the small noises and sighs she makes drives him crazy.

 _Is this what love feels like?_

His peace vanish when his eyes lands on the dried blood covering her neck.

Some things are worse than death and he will do them all to Eric for touching his sister and betraying him. He had seen how his father treated betrayals, and it was not something pretty.

He's demon roars inside from the excitement. He remembers the blood pouring out of his sisters back when he had first whipped her.

He'll have to admit that he loved the sounds of her screams but the blood pouring out of her back had made him slightly sick.

He walks into his bathroom and grabs a black fluffy towel, soaking it with water before walking outside again.

His room is different from his sisters.

While he has black/grey walls and black wooden floors, his sister has rose gold walls and white wooden floors. He found peace in the dark though he knew his sister doesn't.

He wanted to make her room warm and soft, just like her.

He walks up to the bed and sits down on the side his sister is resting.

He carefully brings the wet towel down to her neck, doing smooth circular motions to get the blood away.

He feels her body tense up underneath his gentle fingers "Nooo, pleaase" she mutters, eyes beginning to flutter open.

He stops his motions " shhh It's okay, go back to sleep" he says in a gentle voice, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

Instead of doing what she's told she just stares at him while he's running the towel over her neck. She nods off a couple of times but doesn't fall asleep. _Stubborn._

"Why did you do it?" she suddenly asks in a small voice.

He looks at her in confusion stopping his motions ¨Saving you?¨ he asks confused.

"You know what I mean Jonathan" she says sternly looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Take me" she says sucking in breath.

He looks at his sweet innocent sister, so naive.

"Because we belong to each other, you are the light and I'm the dark, we balance each other" he says soothing her.

She looks at him through her tears and turns around so that her back is against him. He feels anger from being rejected but decides to let it go.

He get's up and throws away the dripping towel no longer wanting to hear her silent cries.

He grabs some clothes from his closet, dumping them on the bed "I want you ready in an one hour, we're going out today" he says before slamming the door shut.

 _These new emotions are getting on his nerves_

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

She feels excitement tingle in her body from her brothers words, she's finally going to get out of this bloody house. This is her chance.

She sits up in the bed and dries away her tears.

She takes a look over at the clothes her brother picked out for her. White skinny jeans with a black tight long armed shirt. _Why can't she just wear her sweats?_

Sighing she stands up and strips of her clothes and picking up the new ones. She puts on the jeans then the black shirt.

She walks into Jonathan's closet in search for some sneakers. She huffs in annoyance when she only sees high heels. _How is she supposed to run in these things!_

She brings out some black high heeled ankle boots that looks kind of scary. There's no way she will be able to walk in these things all day. She puts them on anyway and stumbles over to the mirror inside the closet.

She takes a few moments to stare at herself, she looks at her slim legs then up at the shirt.

She feels slightly uncomfortable with the level of cleavage but decides to ignore it. Her hair is flowing down her back in long curls, almost reaching her hips and her Morgenstern ring hangs comfortably around her neck.

Before she walks out of Jonathan's room she quickly applies some concealer and eyeliner.

Her heels scrapes against the marble floor as she walks down the hallway. When she reach the stairwell she sees two endarkend guarding the first floor. _Probably extra protection since Eric's little stunt._

She can feel their eyes on her when she walks down the stairs "Where's Jonathan?" she asks casually walking up to one of them with black hair and brown eyes.

"Follow me mistress" the guard says in a rough voice.

 _Mistress? What the ..._

She follows him until they reach the front doors of the manor, where Eric had tried to kidnap her yesterday. She pales at the memories from yesterdays, but she's quickly pulled back into reality when Jonathan emerges from the study.

He's dressed in dark washed jeans with a black shirt. On top he wears a well fitted biker jacket, making him look absolutely gorgeous.

If he wasn't her brother she would definitely find him attractive.

He eyes her up and down smirking in approval. He reach behind his back and pulls out a cute black coat with bow in the back. She snatches the coat from his hands and hesitantly puts it on.

"You look lovely Clarissa" he says bending down. Before she can turn her head away or protest he brings his hand up holding her face in place while he kisses her. Her eyes grow wide in fear and she struggles to push him away. He pulls away so that his lips are touching her earlobe.

"You're like a delicate porcelain doll, and all mine" he whispers.

"I'm not an object brother" she snaps angrily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She takes a few steps away from him glaring holes at her heeled boots.

He hauls her back roughly to his chest and brings his arms around her. She has to place her hands on his chest from the force.

She feels a shiver run up her spine and stays tensed.

¨Look at me¨ he says calmly.

Fearing what her consequences will be if she doesn't, she looks up into his black eyes.

"When we leave the house I wan't you to stay close to me at all times" he says in a serious voice.

" And help me god if you try anything while we're outside sister or you will regret it, Do you understand me"¨ he says sternly with a look telling her to dare defy him

She nods her head, afraid her words will betray her "Good"

He carves some strange runes into the door before it magically swings open.

He brings her close and together they jump into the portal, the next thing she knows she stands outside on a bridge with her brothers arms around her. She feels the cool wind blow through her mane of hair.

"Where are we?" she whispers amazed.

They are just outside a beautiful city, with cute old houses and small shops. She can hear a soft river flow underneath them and the sun is warming up her cold skin. It's absolutely breathtaking. She can feel her hands beginning to itch from the need to draw the beautiful landscape.

"We are in the capital of Switzerland, Bern" her brother says behind her. She jogs over to the edge of the bridge and leans over the fence to get a better view.

She stands there smiling like a maniac, breathing in the fresh chilling air. She miss being outside, feeling the sun kiss her skin and hearing the fresh air sweeping through the trees.

But her smile is quickly replaced with a look of horror when she feels her brothers arms snake around her waist.

She jumps when she feels his hot breath against her ear " amazing view" he whispers seductively in her ear.

"Yes, I've never been to Switzerland before" she says quietly standing up on her tip toes to get a better look over the fence and get further away from him.

She can hear her brother chuckle behind her, making his chest vibrate against her back "I wasn't literally talking about the view I was talking about you" he says nuzzling his face into her neck.

An unpleasant shiver runs up her spine, and she tries to wriggle out from her brothers grasp to no success. He kisses her neck, leaving another mark before letting her go.

"Jonathan" she whisper yells taking a step away "We are in public, you can't just kiss me " She finishes.

She feels angry tears gathering in her eye sockets, and she has to swallow down a forming lump in her throat before her brother responds.

"You already know I do whatever I please" he says bluntly, looking at the passing by people.

An elder woman looks at them in suspicion, but continues to walk past them. Clary hugs her body closer and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Come on I want to show you something" he says happily reaching for her hand. She flinches a way and a look of hurt crosses his face before it's quickly replaced with an emotionless mask.

"Don't be difficult Clarissa, remember what I told you earlier" he says eyes meeting hers dangerously.

Fearing what he will do if she cross him again, she places her small hand in his waiting palm. He gives her a real smile before pulling her towards the city.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

¨I can't hold the portal open for any longer," Magnus screams from the other side of the portal.

Jace quickly grabs the last sword before swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

He jumps through the shining blue portal light feeling the familiar feeling of falling before he's spit out in a heap of greens.

He lands gracefully on soft green grass.

He can see Alec and Isabelle talking in a distance close to their camp fire"So lover boy finally made it, what took you so long?" Magnus says teasing him.

Jace lets out a snort "I was making sure we had all our necessary weapons and armour" he replies easily.

"But I do believe I may have forgotten your rainbow sleeping bag underneath the couch, but don't worry Mags, i'm sure you'll be more than happy to share Alec's" he says with a wink.

Magnus blushes fiercely looking away. Jace smacks him lightly on the shoulder before walking up to the lightwood siblings.

"Is everything ready?" he asks. Alec's steel blue eyes perks up meeting his amber ones.

"Yes, we'll leave when Magnus picks up a trace" he says, looking at Izzy who's bouncing in excitement.

"We're finally going to rescue Clary!" she squeals hugging them both.

She's dressed in her normal gear with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

¨ Don't let you hopes up to much Izzy, we're not even sure Clary is still here ¨ Alec says sternly.

He can see a look of sadness wash over her face, and he immediately regrets opening his mouth. He's about to apologise when Magnus voice cuts him off.

¨Guys! you won't believe this¨ Magnus says coming up behind them.

His cat eyes are shining against the sun and blue sparks are radiating from his body. Everyone looks at him in surprise. Izzy is the first one to break the silence of course.

"Tell us!" she says looking worried. Magnus flashes them a cat smile " She's here" he says.

¨I could see them walking over the river Aare, that means they're headed towards the city!¨ he continues clapping his fingers together.

Jace breaths out a sigh of relief, and silently thanking the angels.

Magnus suddenly reaches inside of his pocket and brings out a small silver bracelet, the one Jace had bought Clary on their first date. He remember the day perfectly, one of the best days in his life.

"I have placed a spell on this bracelet. Whenever we are close to Clary the bracelet will pulsate and let out small vibrations, It will automatically pulsate stronger the nearer we get to her" Magnus finishes, looking proudly at his work.

"You're amazing" Alec breaths out, looking with adoration at the warlock. "I know baby, I know" Magnus says flashing him a flirtatious smile. Alec runs a hand through his hair and gives him a small smile.

"Okay enough with the flirting, let's go!"¨ Jace says, striding towards the city.

* * *

Clary's POV

Jonathan had led them into the beautiful and cold city, Bern truly is beautiful with its small market places and green landscapes.

She is now sitting in a VIP lounge in a nightclub of some sort for downworlders. Jonathan walked off with one of his "friends" to discuss business, leaving her alone under the protection of fairies.

Probably making sure that she doesn't runaway

Sighing she sinks lower into the couch, honestly she just wants to sleep.

She can see one of the fairies walk up to her, he has black/greenish hair with purple eyes. He gives her a smirk and from the way he walks she can tell he's a fuck boy.

Groaning inwardly she straightens up on the couch "Hi there baby, do you want to dance?" he asks with a french accent.

She's hesitant at first but the beer she drank earlier tells her to go for it.

"Sure" she says in a angelic voice before taking his hand.

He leads her down to the dance floor and places his arms around her waist. She doesn't know why but she can feel her hips sway in the beating music.

She looses herself in the mass of sweaty bodies and blaring music. He spins her around and she giggles, feeling joy she hasn't felt in forever.

They dance like that for god knows how long.

She jumps slightly when she feel his hot breath against her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Let's go somewhere more privateee" he whispers seductively in her ear. Her eyes widen but before she can say anything her brother speaks over her.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Jonathan growls from behind her.

The boy she just danced takes a huge step back, waving his hands in surrender "We were just having some fun" he says, clearly trying to calm her brother to no success.

"Clarissa, We're leaving right now!" he says grabbing her arm forcefully.

She let's out a small hiss from the pain but continues to walk after her brother.

Suddenly she hears the boy scream something making her head turn towards his direction "CALL ME ANYTIME BABY!"

 _Oh no, big mistake_

She can feel Jonathans demon slipping under his armour coming unloose.

Faster than the light he brings out his serprah blade from his jacket and runs up to the faire boy.

The boy has now time to react as Jonathan quickly stabs the faire through his heart. His purple eyes stares in shock at her brother than down at his chest where blood is blossoming.

She screams out in horror when the faire boy falls to the floor clutching his chest.

The music stopped somewhere in the middle of the chaos and everyone is now staring in chock at the scene.

Jonathan towers over the boy "That's what happens when you touch what's mine" he says threateningly.

Her hand covers her mouth in chock, only when Jonathan grabs her again does she wake up from her zombie state.

She has trouble keeping up with his large strides sin he's basically dragging her up the stairs and through the building.

Only when they get outside does she snatch away her arm from his grip.

He spins around and are about to grip her again but she stops him by slapping his hand away "What the hell is your problem!" she yells making people on the street look their way.

He looks at her in surprise ¨My problem?¨ he says laughing like he can't believe whats he's hearing.

"I'm gone in an hour and when I get back I see you running off with a filthy downworlder. Tell me, where you going to sleep with him sister?¨he asks furiously.

She's about to yell back at him when she suddenly sees a flash of gold.

She turns her head down the street but sees nothing _Great! now she's seeing things._

"I was not going to sleep with him Jonathan!" she snaps angrily looking down at her boots.

He brings his hand back and slaps her, she falls down to the ground not prepared from the coming force.

Stinging tears gather in her eyes and she let's out a small sob.

Jonathan looks apologizing down at her before picking her up and bringing her into a large hug.

She doesn't hug him back, only stands there until her anger has died down.

She almost screams when she sees the flash of gold again over her brothers shoulder again.

But this time it isn't just a flash.

It's a person with golden hair and shining amber eyes.

Jonathan notice her strange behaviour and turns around. _OMG, I'm not dreaming._

" _JACE!"_

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Thank's for taking the time to read my story! :)**

 **Please leave a small review and let me know what you think.**

 **Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _I would just like to say thank you, for the continued support!_**

 ** _So where the hell am I going with this story,_** ** _guess no one knows.._**

 ** _Please leave a small review when you've finished reading, I would like to know your thoughts^^_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _Jocelyn's POV_

¨Stop crying Jocelyn. We will find her¨ Luke says reassuringly in her ear. Her tear stained face is tightly pressed into his warm chest and he has his arms wrapped safley around her. She barley eats or leaves the bed. Luke says it's ridiculous but how can she live happily when her daughter's gone. _Again._

She's cried everyday since Clary got kidnaped. She should have killed Jonathan when she had the chance, but she couldn't because she was to weak.

The thought only makes her cry harder ¨What if he's just like Valentine¨ Jocelyn sobs clutching Luke's shirt tighter. Never have she been this helpless ¨Shhh he won't hurt her Jocelyn ¨ Luke says sounding like his trying to convince himself too.

He brings his hand up and gently strokes her hair until she clams down. ¨Have Maryse found the kids jet?¨ she asks numbly.

¨No, but she believes they've gone to rescue Clary¨ he says warmly. She nods and feels sleep starting to pull her down.

* * *

 _Jace_ _'_ _s POV_

"Are you sure they're still here? We've been waiting for 40 minutes Magnus ¨ Alec says, running a hand through his neat hair.

They've wandered street after street until they finally picked up stronger vibrations outside a tall grey building. ¨I'm sure, there may be an basement of some sort making the vibrations less clear¨ Magnus says, clutching the bracelet tighter.

¨Like a nightclub?¨ Izzy says with excitement gleaming in her eyes. Alec rolls his eyes, typical his sister.

¨It's just a restaurant Isabelle ¨Alec says smiling.

¨Actually I think your sister is right. I think I've been here before¨ Magnus says, recognition glimmering in his eyes.

¨Let's just wait here until they get out ¨ Jace says.

He can wait day and night for her to get out, it doesn't matter to him. As long as he get's his angel back.

Izzy's about to say something when suddenly the doors to the building swings open. Out comes a furious looking Sebastian, dragging a small red head behind. Some people takes an extra look at the grip Jonathan has on clary's arm, but continues to walk away, probably scared. _Mundanes..._

Jace's breath get's caught in his throat, the look on her face makes him want to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be okay. He doesn't want to know what Sebastian's done to her under the whole time she's been gone, probably only more reasons for him to kill him.

He's about to spring into action when Magnus roughly shoves him back. ¨You know his endarkend can be anywhere. I bet he's not stupid enough to walk outside the mansion alone, especially with Clarissa ¨Magnus says seriously.

¨I don't care, we can take them!¨ Jace yells, yanking his arm out.

¨Magnus is right Jace!¨ Alec says coming into view. He looks worryingly at his parabati.

¨So we are just supposed to let them go!¨ Jace growls unable to control his temper any longer. Alec places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ¨Of course n-o...¨

They're interrupted by Sebastian yelling something at Clary. They continue to observe the scene in front of them. Jace heart drops when Sebastian raises a hand and slaps her. Just like that the world seems to have stopped. They can only stand there and stare in chock while Clary holds her cheek with tears in her eyes.

¨I'm going to kill him, rip him into tiny little pieces and burn his ashes!¨ Jace says, his eyes darker than usual.

¨We have to get her¨ Izzy says fiercely. Clary is like her sister, and no one deservers what Clary is going through.

¨We're not backing off now. Not when we've gotten this far¨ Jace says threateningly.

¨But how are we going to attack them in the middle of the streets?¨ Alec asks. Everyone looks at each other, they clearly haven't thought about that. Suddenly Jace brightens up.

¨I know a way, but you're not going to like it ¨ Jace says with fire gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Clary blinks and when she opens her eyes Jace is gone. _She's defiantly going insane!_

Jonathan shoves her behind him, making a quick scan over the area. When he comes up with nothing he turns around and grips her shoulders tightly.

¨Don't play games with me sister!¨ Jonathan roars.

Clary flinches away from his anger and tries to pull herself together.

¨I don't know what they put in my drink¨ Even though she just had a bear, this seemed to be her best excuse at the moment.

He looks away and takes a deep breath. He gently takes her hand ¨You forgot your coat, let's go get it and then head back to the mansion¨ he says already starting to walk through the glass doors again.

Just when they stepped inside the glass doors Jonathan's phone goes off. He picks it up and frowns at the screen. He gives her a look daring her to run away before he steps a few feet away from her.

She looks around the restaurant. People have stopped eating and are now observing the two siblings with curiosity and _fear._ She loos down in embarrassment, she always hated being the centre of attention.

She tries to listen to Jonathan's conversation _¨Let them come!¨_ she can hear her brother growl. She leans closer without making her eavesdropping to obvious ¨ _I wan't my endarkend posted all around the city. if you find the warlock and angel boy, they are immediately to be brought to me, do you understand Rick!¨_

 _OMG. Are they really here?_

He said angel boy, that means Jace is actually here!

She's about to sneak outside when a hand grips her arm tightly. ¨And where do you think you're going little sister¨ Jonathan ticks dangerously. Well there's no point lying now.

¨out, you can't keep me from my friends" She snaps.

Jonathan's had tightens around her arm from the word friends and she has to bite down on her lip from flinching.

¨You're going to regret that later¨ Jonathan says in a dark voice. She feels a shiver run up her spine and she goes cold until she hears a voice. The voice she missed so much, a voice belonging to an angel.

¨Get your hands off her NOW!¨ jace yells walking through the many tables of the restaurant with Alec, Izzy and Magnus on his tail.

She's about to run over to the arms of her golden warrior when a knife suddenly gets pressed against her neck. Cliche much?

Her brother has her arms tightly behind her back. _Is he really going to cut her?_

She hears her brothers laughter. ¨So my little brother finally decides to show up. Bringing his little friends with him. How cute ¨ Jonathan teases.

¨Let her go Jonathan!¨ Magnus says threateningly. Blue sparks suddenly starts to radiate from his hands and his eyes turns into gold cat eyes.

Jonathan snaps his fingers and suddenly his army starts to pour up from the stairs leading to the nightclub, they all wearing red leather gear, one of them Amatis. Clary looks in fear at the scene in front of her. _This is not good_

She tries to look up at her brother but the movement makes the knife pierce her skin. ¨Careful little sister¨ Jonathan mocks her.

She can feel blood trickle down her throat but all she can focus on is the look of horror across Jace's face.

¨Take them down¨ Jonathan commands to Amatis. _NO._

That's when hell breaks loose. Everyone jumps on each other and she can see that her friends has trouble keeping up.

Jonathan seems to be lost in the fight so she decides to kick him in the knee. She bends her her leg before smashing it backwards towards his leg.

She surprised when her brother falls down bringing her with him. Faster than possible she takes out his sword and springs into the fight in front of her. She swings the sword against one of the endarkend holding Alec in a death grip.

He sags down in relief mouthing a silent thank you to her. She continues to fight with her friends against the endarkend, but she's constantly aware of her brother eyes boring holes into her neck.

¨Izzy behind you!¨ Alec screams. Izzy turns around and shields herself from the punch that was sure going to knock her out cold. She punches the guy in the face and are satisfied when she hears the all to familiar crack.

Clary tries to come closer to the warlock, who's fighting at least five men alone. She comes up beside him and starts to help him slash through the many soldiers who never seems to die. ¨You have to create a portal Magnus!¨ she screams.

¨There too many, go back and get back up. I'll try to contact you when I get the chance¨ she finishes fiercely. Magnus looks in defeat at her, he knows she's right.

¨Go on, I'll distract them¨ she says. She flinches when she feels a forceful kick go into her ribs. She barley has any time to recover when suddenly a flying fist comes towards her face. She catches it and twist it until she can feel the bone crack underneath her fingers.

Suddenly she isn't alone, Jace comes up beside her and helps her fight the soldiers. While she is clumsy and slow, Jace moves gracefully and quick making it look like his dancing.

Her hair is sticking to her flushed face and her ribs is starting to scream in protest every time she moves. _Come on Magnus!_

Magnus makes his way to the wall and quickly draws a portal rune over the smooth surface.

¨You have to go Jace¨ Clary screams at him, stabbing a bulky man through the back. ¨I'm not leaving you Clary EVER!¨ he screams as fiercely back. She knows they won't be able to stand against the endrakened soldiers much longer.

She screams in frustration, feeling her energy starting to drain. Izzy and Alec has already jumped through the portal. They're the only ones left ¨He'll kill you JACE!¨ she tries again desperate.

¨I won't leave you Clary!¨ he says stubbornly.

She can see the portal getting smaller in distance. Suddenly she's aware of Amatis standing with her sword aimed at Jace's chest.

Just as Amatis are about to bring it down she let's out a scream and quickly jumps in between. She feels something long go through her side, slicing through everything in it's way.

She let's out a long blood curling scream, clutching her side as she falls down to the floor. ¨CLARY!¨ she hears Jace's voice in a distance.

She tries to see through her blurry vision, the portal is gone and Jace is pinned to the wall by five soldiers. She groans and let's her suddenly heavy head fall down against the marble floor. _They failed._

She can feel blood pouring out of her as her strength and suddenly she's in her brothers arms. ¨Bring me a steele now!¨ he roars.

¨Shh you're going to be okay sister, stay with me!¨ he whispers in her ear as he rips off her shirt and draws an iratze close to her wound. She feels something thick and warm in her throat, making it hard to breath.

She turns her head to the side and coughs up blood. After that everything goes black, the last thing she hears is Jace's desperate screams and Jonathan's devastated voice telling her not to leave him.

* * *

 _Black for hunting through the night_

 _For death and sorrow, the color's white_

 _Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

 _And red to call enchantment down_

* * *

 ** _Don't worry, this is not the end haha^^_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully I will be able to post chapter 11 soon._**

 ** _Bye bye_**


	11. Chapter 11 Emotions

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you've had a fabulous Easter!**_

 _ **I'm sorry it's been like forever. It's just that I have a lot in school right now, so I haven't really had the time to wright anything ):**_

 _ **So that is why I'M UPDATING WITH 2 CHAPTERS!**_

 _ **(Warning, if you are a sensitive person please don't read this chapter)**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review in the end of the chapters, all support counts and makes me want to wright more.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _Clarys's POV_

Blinding white light filter through Clary's heavy eyelids, she blinks rapidly trying to regain focus.

 _So this is what heavens like._ she thinks bitterly. It takes her awhile to realise and adjust to her surroundings, the blinding bright light comes from a window.

The room kind of reminds her of the infirmary back home with the many beds, except that this room only seem to have one.

She can see the sunset in a distance, painting the sky in pinks and soft yellows. _What happened?_

She sinks lower into the soft mattress, it's like a fog thats covering her memories. She turns her head against the window and lets the warmth of the sun touch her skin. _You're still alive_ a voice whispers in the back of her mind.

Everything comes back to her in waves. _She's in Jonathan's mansion_

Amatis's raised sword, she jumping infront of Jace, saving his life. _Oh god Jace.._

He must be here somewhere. She's still facing the sunset when she feels a hand stroke through her curls making her jump in panic.

She spins around through her nausea. She's met by her brother, sitting on the bed dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt all covered in blood. She can't help the little scream that esacpes her, you can barley see his white hair anymore.

She didn't even realise there was someone in the room. Let alone sitting on her bed!

He looks like a complete mess to his ripped clothes and his deep gash across his cheekbone, that looks surprisingly fresh.

His face is stained with red blood, clearly not his and there's other small bruises covering the surface of his pale skin, most healed already thanks to some iratzes apllied to his collar bones.

His eyes looks worryingly down at her and his hands are shaking.

 _¨Why sister?¨_ were the only words escaping his angel like lips.

She frowns at the question. _Why?_

His voice sound so pained, like he was the one in pain not her.

Her thoughts brings her back to Jace. _Is he okay?_

 _Did her brother finally decide to kill him?_

The last thought makes tears gather in her eyes. She can't live without him, she won't.

Dark thoughts continues to swarm inside of her head. She can feel a horrible burning/stinging sensation in her stomach.

She pulls down the comforter and are shocked when she sees the thick white bandages wrapped around her flat stomach. A few healing runes are applied on her right hip, glowing against the light in the room.

She quickly pulls up the covers again, feeling cold chills running through her body.

¨Where's Jace?¨she says worried.

She can clearly see that her brother is mad through his calm posture. ¨He's recovering from the pain he caused you ¨ he replies blankly, like he's talking about the weather.

She tries to sit up but the stabbing sensation in her stomach gets to strong and she falls right back down again. She let's out a painful moan rolling to her side. _Why am I not healed yet?_

Jonathan strokes her hair and seems to read her thoughts.

¨The sword Amatis stabbed you with was made with a special kind of metal brought from hell. You will heal eventually, the progress will only be slower than usual. Normal healing runes won't help you much either, that's why I called in a very powerful warlock ¨ he says soothingly.

She grunts in annoyance she can already feel tons of sweat tickling her forhead.

She has to see Jace, she needs to know that he's okay, and from Jonathan's statement about him recovering from the pain he caused her, he's sure not going to be in the best state.

She clenches her teeth ¨I need to see him ¨ she grits out, her brother tenses beside her.

The pain makes her want to go unconscious again, be able not to feel anything, just float around blissfully in a space of nothingness but she has to stay awake.

Jonathan gives her a twisted smile ¨I won't let you see him anymore sister ¨ he says calmly.

Angry tears starts to well up in her eyes. He can't do this to her!

She screams out when he brushes away her tears with his knuckles. ¨get out¨ she snaps.

She doesn't care that her wounds gets ripped open from her movements. She doesn't care, the anger is blinding her making her vision go red. _This is all her fault!_

Her brother doesn't even flinch, he simply stands up and continues to stare down at her. ¨Be smart sister, the next move you make might kill your precious Jace¨ he spits out.

She looks at him stunned but her vision already blurring.

The last thing she hears is her brother's distant voice.

 _Sweet dreams sister…_

* * *

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan walks emotionlessly out of the infirmary. His sister clearly passed out from pain, at least angel boy got what he deserved for today…

He's angry at his sister, of course she had to jump into the fight and get hurt, she almost got killed and died in the middle of his arms.

Thinking about her innocent face whirling in pain makes him want to go down and have another round on angel boy.

He knew about the dangers of taking her out of the mansion, that's why he called in full security all around the city.

At least he had enough time to gain the Seelie queen's trust and support for the upcoming war he thinks smugly. He would continue to please the queen if it meant getting what he wants, the fair folk are powerful and can't be left out of the picture.

He swings open the door leading to his study. Amatis is seated uncomfortably straight in one of his arm chairs.

She got her lashes for hurting Clarissa.

If it wasn't for the fact that Amatis is his second in command, he would have thrown her down in the dungeons too.

¨Master ¨ she greets him emotionlessly as he walks into the room. He smirks as her eyes turns down submissionly.

¨Any news?¨ he asks casually, walking up to the many papers laying on his desk.

¨It looks like they portaled back to New York sir, we can deliver an attack in the nearest upcoming days¨ she says monotonly.

¨Sounds good, go and let the army know. you are dismissed ¨ he says waving her away.

He turns his attention back to the many papaer littering his desk. He let's out a sigh, Valentine used to always sit behind his desk writing in his many papers. Is he turning out just like the old bastard?

He sists down behind the desk despite his inner turmboil.

* * *

\- _Later_

He had walked out of the shower three hours ago and he was now standing in the library reading an old war stragedy book. He remember his father teaching him about war stargedies in his early toddler years.

Instead of playing with toys and fooling around like the other kids his age, he was disciplined and trained to be the best warrior ever lived.

He didn't know back then there was another way, he thought that everyone got treated like that. He didn't believe in love until the day he met his sister. She brought with her all kinds of new emotions and feelings he never experienced before.

A sharp knock pulls him back into the room again.

¨Come in!¨ he shouts.

The door opens revealing his warlock Alexei. He's wearing black jeans with a large coat made of white fur, his purple like eyes stands out from his dark curly brown hair.

He casually walks into the library and stops a foot away from him¨ Comrat Alexei, thanks for coming ¨Jonathan says happily, closing the book before putting it aside.

The warlock gives him a crocked grin and says with a thick Russian accent ¨I came for the beautiful red head I've heard so much about¨

Jonathan stands up and walks up to the glass table in the middle of the room, he pours himself two shots of vodka, handing one to Alexei. ¨I'm sure you've heard a lot¨ he replies drowning his drink in one sweep.

Alexei smirks drowning his own. ¨You lead the way i've got plans for later, you don't want to keep the ladies waiting too long ¨ he says rubbing his palms together, creating small sparks of magic.

Jonathan sets the two glasses down before walking outside the library with the warlock hot on his heels. They walk silently through the manor, only Alexei's footsteps pound against the marble floor as they stride.

Jonathan stops when they reached the white infirmary door. He gives the warlock a cold look or a silent warning before opening the door.

¨ _Jonathan?¨_

* * *

 _Clarys's POV_

She doesn't know how long she's been asleep but the throbbing in her stomach is even worse than before. She doesn't dare to move afraid of making it worse. She breaths heavenly through her nose wishing she would pass out again.

Suddenly she hears footsteps echoing through the halls, she tries to straightened up in the bed to little success.

She feels ice grip her heart when the steps stops outside her room. She grips the cover tighter when the door opens ¨Jonathan?¨ she asks in a weak voice.

The door swings open, Jonathan walks in with a man trailing slowly behind him, a man she's never seen before. He gives her a small smile which she doesn't give back.

Her brother sits down on her side of the bed, and brings a wet cloth up to her forehead. ¨Sister this is Alexei, he's here to help you¨ he says, motioning toward the warlock.

He strokes her cheek lovingly before lifting up the covers, revealing her pale stomach. There are a few new spots of blood covering the bandages that weren't there before, other than that she looks fine.

She lifts her eyes towards the warlock again. He has pale skin with a hair like Simon's and eyes making her think of lavender. He looks happy, the smile that covers his face never seems to disappear.

He walks up to the bed ¨Hello I'm glad I finally got to meet you in person, I heard you got stabbed pretty badly ¨ he says in an Russian accent.

She gives him a weak nod staring up at the ceiling thinking of Jace, she has to save him.

¨It will only take thirty minutes or so¨ the warlock tells her brother who looks with mixed emotions down at her. Jonathan kisses her forehead before disappearing out of the door.

As soon as her brother is out of the door the warlock turns to face her.

He walks up and takes Jonathan's place on the bed, but keeps his distance which she's glad for. He looks at her before pulling down the covers, exposing the bandages.

he says in a calm voice "This might hurt, but i'll be quick"

He places both hand just above her wound and suddenly white/yellow sparks emerges from his hands. She grips the bed covers, steading herself for god knows what, and that's when she feels it.

A strong searing pain making her bit down hard on her lip from screaming out in raw agony.

She thinks of her mother, her family back home. She can see her mothers warm smile looking at her from underneath her long lashes and Luke, who has his arm tightly wrapped around her mother. They look so happy, she won't be the on ruining their happiness.

She realises she's been screaming the whole time when suddenly the sparks stop. She takes a large inhale of air before shakingly breathing out.

The warlock unwraps the bandages and she's shocked when she sees her pale flat stomach. No bruise or wound, not even a scar.

"There all done" the warlock says smiling kindly down at her. She's stunned ¨thank you¨ she murmurs.

He walks towards the door but stops in the exit, he turns his head towards her.

"Farewell Clarissa, maybe our paths will be crossed again in this life" he says before he disappears around the wall. She doesn't have time to react, she blinks confused.

She doesn't give the warlocks weird behaviour a second thought, she has to find Jace!

She jumps out of the bed, frantically looking for something to wear over her bra and panties. When she comes up with nothing she grabs the bed cover and walks out of the infirmary room.

She tries to navigate through the big manor, she's never been to this part of the mansion before. She tries to make her footsteps as silent as possible as she wander the halls, but without a rune she's not that graceful. She trips over the cover falling down with a humpf. _Dammit!_

She quickly scrambles back to her feet alarmed. She listens for any sounds coming near her, she sighs in relief when no one seemed to have heard her clumsiness.

Just as she thinks she's safe she runs face first into a wall of muscle. She looks up and are met by her Jonathan's black eyes. He lazily grips her arms steading her, smiling down at her.

Her heart immediately starts to pound faster against her ribcage, she probably looks like a dear caught in the headlines.

He gives her a twisted smirk "There you are, I though Alexei might have kidnapped you" he says calmly as he starts to approach her.

Without warning he pins her against the wall behind them, taking her wrists and placing them both over her head.

By now she's trashing against him but he only presses her harder into the wall.

He positions his knee in between her legs so that her feet is lift up from the ground, he bends down breathing in her hair "Looking for someone?" he says sarcaticaly. He looks down at the bedcover which's barley covering her body.

Her breathing speeds up and her face turns scarlet "Get of— "

She's roughly interrupted by Jonathan's angry lips.

She turns her face away closing her eyes tightly, her breathing comes out fast.

¨"I though I lost you for a second, don't ever do that to me again do you hear me" he whispers angrily against her earlobe. His smells like fresh spices and mint, and his hair is messier than usual, he looks intoxicating.

He easily swings her up over his shoulder and begins to walk down the hallway.

"NO,PUT ME DOWN" she screams, trashing wildly against him.

She does a twist Jace taught her back at the institute. She rolls off his shoulder and catches herself with her hands against the floor before she can smash her skull open. The bedcover is gone but she couldn't care less, all she can hear is the ringing in her ears.

She quickly scrambles to her feet and bolts down the corridor, she can hear a dark laugh from behind her. The bedcover is fast forgotten as her brother chases after her, it's like a game of a cat and mouse.

She doesn't know where she's going, every hallway looks similar to the other, she could be running in circles for all she knows.

She can't let him catch her, she never fought she would experience a fear so strong that could blind your senses, fear of being sexually assaulted, fear of being abused, fearing her family's safety.

All she can focus on is running.

 _S_ he doesn't acknowledge his steps getting louder and louder behind her.

She knows he enjoys the chase, she can feel his excitement radiate off of him.

He's only a few feet away when she reach an dead end. _NO NO_

She spins around in panic, Jonathan stops infront of her, wearing his famous smirk.

His eyes are completely back and dangerous while his hair is white and innocent.

His wicked mask gives him away for the monster he truly is. _Is the demon blood, it's not him Clary._

"Trying to run away again are we" Jonathan says teasingly.

For every step he takes forward she takes one back, she let's a single tear run down her scared face.

"Why are you doing this, I know you don't want to hurt me" she says her voice shaking.

Her back has suddenly reached the wall and Jonathan is now standing so close she can feel his hot breath against her cheek. He bends down and breaths her in. She's no longer able to stand straight.

Her whole body is shaking and her breathing comes out in short rasps. Jonathan notices and places one hand on her hip, steading her from falling down. "Because I love you, I belong to Clary" he whispers longingly.

"A part of me doesn't want to hurt you believe me Clary. But I can-'t heelp it, I've tried to control myself but I can't anymore" he whispers in defeat, its like the demon inside are in full control. His eyes blacker than mid night.

¨If you say you love me, stop this!¨ she cries, but she can see that its too late.

He's black eyes looses his calm and fire erupts from his body. ¨You are playing mind games with me sister, just like old father dearest used to¨ he yells, yanking her hair down.

She cries out in pain. ¨Pleasseee don-t¨ she manages to get out, but it's to late. Jonathan is already dragging her away _._

 _¨Please Jonathan don't¨_ she cries hopelessly. Her brother pulls out a black rope, tying her wrists together and throws her over his shoulder. NO NO

She keeps her eyes closed, and the next thing she knows she's being thrown into the air. The sudden lost of contact makes her open her eyes, she lands in tangles in a soft bed. _Jonathan's bedroom.._

She doesn't have time to look around as her brother throws himself on top of her. She let's out a scream as he takes her bound wrists and ties them though a ring attached to his bedpost.

She can't stop screaming her nightmare is about to repeat itself. ¨ _Pleeaasse brother, don't do this to me again!¨_ she sobs.

 _Not again_

Her brother tires to calm her down by stroking her legs lightly, but it only fuels her terror. He sighs frustrated and grabs his steele from his beside table.

"Shhhh little sister, I'll be nice I promise" he whispers.

She feels the familiar burn on her wrist before heaviness pulls her down. _A relaxing rune_

 _HOW DARE HE!_

He continues his teasing ministrations, he only stops to take his own shirt and pants off.

No sounds escape her, the only visible sigs of her misery is the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

She closes her eyes, with her bra and panties no longer in place, she can feel her brothers heavy body on top of hers. She begins to hyperventilate and her vision is already spinning in fear.

He buries his face into her hair breathing out heavenly " Forgive me"

With that she feels him entering her. It isn't as painful as the first time but it's not very pleasant either. She can't do anything just as the first time. Only lay emotionlessly listening to her brothers animalistic grunts and moans.

Only when darkness pulls her in does she feel peaceful.

No more pain, just floating in nothingness.

 _Oblivion_


	12. Chapter 12 Insane

**So here is the next chapter as promised :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Clary wakes up tangled in bed sheets and feathers. She knows what happen last night, it happened again.

She doesn't feel pain, sadness or misery. She doesn't feel anything at all, completely dead on the inside out. She doesn't know if that's a good thing or not but at least she doesn't feel pain or guilt.

She rolls over in the large bed Jonathan is no where to be seen. She sighs in relief she doesn't think she will be able to be close to him again after what happened.

She sighs and drags herself out of the bed, she wobbles a little from the soreness between her legs. She walks into the bathroom and straight into the shower.

She doesn't care the water is freezing cold when she turns the knob. She takes a random soap and begins to scrub herself raw. Scrubbing away her brothers revolting touch.

When finished she grabs a black fluffy towel and wraps it securely around her broken body. She carefully walks up to the cabinet under the sink and pulls out a hair dryer. She freezes when she sees her own reflection.

A pale girl with huge green scared eyes stares back at her. She has multiple bruises and handprints covering her body, she doesn't even bother pulling down the towel. She brings her hand up to her jaw, tracing the purple/blue bruise with her worst marks is the ones lingering on her neck the _love marks._

She doesn't cry and she doesn't break down. She knows what she has to do and she will do it, she doesn't care if she loses her heart in the progress.

She picks up the dryer and begins fanning her long wet hair. She finds a round brush which is supposed to tame her wild curls into waves and starts combing it though her hair.

When done she finds herself in Jonathans's closet. She looks in disgust at the clothes he picked out for her, especially the dresses. There is no way in hell she's going to wear something like that.

She turns around and starts to go through his T- shirts. She pulls out a grey long armed shirt with buttons in the front. She pulls it over the simple black push up bra and silk panties she picked out. Thankfully the shirt reaches her knees, covering most of her body.

She slides some leggings up her thin legs before walking out of the room. _I will find him_

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

 _\- later_

Jace hangs slumped down from two cuff holding his wrists together. He has bruises and cuts all over his perfect defined body thanks to Sebastian. He doesn't know how long he had been held for but he assumes it's been over three days.

Everything hurts from his abuse but his heart keeps him strong. He thinks he heard Clary screaming his name yesterday, she needed him. He couldn't do anything, he is completely helpless.

His trashing and pulling against the cuffs only led to a broken hand and stinging wounds. He thinks of the horrible thing Sebastian did to him, it could be worse and it would be. _When Clary finds out._

He turns his head towards the ground when he hears the door squeak, he knows what comes next. But when the only sound he hears is the low voice of his angel, does he turn his head up.

¨Jace¨ Clary whispers. He looks at her cloths then up at her lifeless eyes. He doesn't have time to tell her to run, hide from her brothers wrath before she's slung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

He wishes he could bring his arms around, tell her that everything is going to be okay. He doesn't notice the tears that's steady flowing down his cheeks until Clary wipes them away with her thumbs.

She continues her sooting ministration down his face. ¨I'm sorry Jace¨ she says stroking his cheek. He presses his head against her palm, welcoming the warmth from her touch. ¨I love you Clary, so so much¨ he cries softly.

The boy who never cried actually cries. Not for himself, but for the love of his life who's living in torment and abuse. Crying because he can't do anything about what's happening.

He can feel something dark change inside of him, a fog that suddenly covers his mind.

¨What did he do Clarissa!¨ he asks angrily.

* * *

 _Clarys's POV_

¨ _What did he do Clarissa!¨_

She knows something is terribly wrong when he spits out her full name. _Clarissa._

He never ever called her by her full name. She looks into his eyes, something is wrong. He looks tormented and not only from the abuse. She steps a huge step backwards searching his eyes that suddenly had turned cold.

¨Jace turn around so I can see your back¨ she says frantically. He looks at her in confusion before he slowly angles his body so that she can see his back.

She can't help the gasp that escapes her. There over his shoulder blade is a dark rune she's never seen before. The swirls doesn't look complete yet, like there's something missing in the work of swirls.

¨Tell me what's wrong¨ Jace says trying to have a look, but the chains are restraining him.

¨There's a half finished rune on you back¨ she whispers. She places her hand over it and can immediately feel it's strong power.

Suddenly Jace's body goes rigid ¨It's probably nothing to worry about¨ he says. She can see that he's holding something from her.

She turns him around so she can look at his worried face. ¨Are you sure?, I've never seen anything like it before¨

He only nods.

She looks at the chains that's supporting his weight, she wish she had a Steele so she could free him. Suddenly an idea pops into he head.

She places one hand on the cuff and closes her eyes.

¨what are you doing Clary?¨ she hears Jace's concerned voice.

She quiets him down by pressing one finger to his lips. She continues to focus all of her energy towards the cuff, she can almost feel the energy inside of her run slowly towards her arm, hand and then her fingertips.

She feels an intense pressure and opens her eyes, she looks up at her arm. There is something glowing inside of her running inside her veins towards her fingertips. She presses the power inside of her with all her might into the cuff. Sweat is slowly running down her face, making her hair plaster uncomfortably against her forehead.

 _Arrrgghhh_

She slumps down to the floor in exhaustion. She can her a click and the cuff suddenly releases Jace's right hand. She looks up at Jace's stunned face. This must be one of her extra angel blood qualities.

Jace looks really worried down at her. ¨What was that?¨ he asks suprised.

She takes a steady breath "I don't know, I just got this feeling" she replies.

She stands up breathing heavenly through her mouth. She looks into his amber eyes, she can't help but to lean in and kiss him.

He immediately responds by bringing his now free arm around her, bringing her closer. The kiss is sweet and gentle not forceful and rough like her brothers, this is simply just Jace.

The kiss turns more needy and she wraps one of her legs around his hip bringing their bodies even closer if possible. ¨I missed you so much¨ Jace whispers between kisses.

The door suddenly slams open making her quickly rip away from Jace. But he swiftly presses her back against him with his arm, in a protecting manor.

¨Well well, what do we have here¨ Jonathan says humorsly. He walks into the cell dressed in a dark sweater, black jeans with his shadowhunter boots on.

Clary can't look in his face, not after what happened so she simply stares down at her bare feet.

She can feel Jonathan's gaze on Jace's free arm then up at the broken cuff, then landing on her face. She won't look at him, she won't.

¨Clarissa come here¨ he says softly¨, motioning with his arm towards him.

She's about to walk over to him, she knows what horrible consequences she'll get if she doesn't. But before she gets one step Jace slams her right back to his chest with the little strength he still has left.

She let's out a breath. ¨Jace let go, he'll hurt you¨ she whispers angrily. He reluctantly let's go of her body and she walks over to Jonathan's side. She can feel her brothers smile the whole way.

Jonathan drapes one arm over her rigid shoulders and bends down. She can feel him breathing her in and she can hear Jace struggle against the cuff in protest. ¨I want you to help me with something little sister¨ she hears Jon's soft voice in her ear.

She can't help it, she looks up in anger meeting his eyes. ¨And why would I help you, you're a monster!¨ she spits.

She spins away from his arm and hugs her elbows close to her body. He roughly grabs her arm and shakes her ¨Don't forget who has the upper hand here Clarissa!¨ he yells.

She flinches away from his yelling. ¨I'm sorry sister but you never learn¨ he sighs.

¨I want you to finish a rune on my little brothers back¨ he says. It's more like an command than a question really.

¨NEVER¨ she screams.

Jace doesn't say anything, he's kind of lost in the conversation. Jonathan wants Clary to finish the binding rune on him, binding him to Jonathan completely.

Jonathan takes her jaw in his hand, making her look up at him. ¨Do it now or your dear mother dies¨ he says threateningly down at her.

She can feel the heaviness pulling her down. She can't do this, why is he making her choose. If looks could kill her brother would be burning in hell right now. He holds out his steele with a forceful look in his eyes.

She grabs the familiar object in her hands. She can feel her brother hot on her heels as she walks up to Jace. He seems to read her mind and quickly shrugs his head, silently begging her not to do anything stupid.

She feels the familiar burning in the object as she brings down the Steele on his back. Not close to the rune at all. _Heal._

She pours every strength she has in herself into the rune, making it more powerful than a regular _Iratze._

She hears Jace sigh in relief at the same moment her brother spins her around.

Jonathan looks into her eyes, he thought she finally would have submitted to him after last night. But no, her eyes still held the same shining light with defiance.

¨Do it Clarissa¨ he roars.

She looks at Jace who wears an unreadable expression. ¨I could never do that to him Jonathan and you know it¨ she says calmly.

She flinches away from him. Maybe she just did the biggest and most selfish decision in her life. She covers her face waiting for the blow that's sure going to come. But Jonathan only laughs.

¨My sweet naive Clarissa¨ he continues.

She looks in confusion at Jace who wears a face of mixed emotions. _But he's still himself right?_

¨He's half bonded to me Clarissa. I couldn't finish the rune, it would have killed us both¨ he says coming closer to her.

¨Then why did you ask me to finish it!¨ she screams.

¨I was testing your loyalty and you failed¨ he says nonchalantly.

¨What do you mean with half bonded?¨ she asks furiously.

She can see Jace's head hang down eyes pointed towards the floor. ¨Think of it as _Parabati_ ¨ he says grinning.

¨You knew?¨ she asks Jace, her eyes already tearing up.

¨Yes I knew, but I didn't want to worry you¨ he whispers back.

She can't help but to feel betrayed. Sure the rune is better than the first one, this rune seems to be letting him be more himself.

She looks back at her brother who's grinning widely at her, before she can stop herself she raises her hand and slaps him hard across the cheek.

She can't do this right now, this is to much. Before her brother can react she has already bolted out of the door. She doesn't know where she's going since she can't go anywhere.

She slumps down against one of the many walls in the manor. She seems to have forgot how to breath, her breathing comes out fast and short and her ribcage screams in protest overtime she pulls in air.

This can't happen, not again. She's reliving her nightmare, when is the angel going to give her some mercy.

She brings a hand up to her heart clutching her brothers big shirt in her fist. She's about to pass out when she remember her brothers steele in her left hand. She looks at it like it's her only life saviour, she frantically tries to find a good hiding spot.

She decides to hide it behind a large painting. Only when the steele is safely tucked away does she slump back against the floor.

She lays lifeless on the cold marble floor waiting for this hell to end. She feel their footsteps, she can hear their voices.

She can hear her mothers voice inside of her head. _Be quiet so they can't hear you!_

She's defiantly going _insane_

* * *

 ** _Poor Clary :(_**

 ** _Don't worry I have figured out a great ending for this story, so you have to hold on haha._**

 ** _Let me know you thoughts!_**

 **See ya soon!**


	13. Jace

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **I hope that you're all doing good, cuz I'm feeling fabulous haha :)**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait but I'll hope you will enjoy chapter 13!**_

 _ **Thanks for continued support, I really appreciate it :)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _CLARY'S POV_

Clary cracks open one of her emerlad eyes. She's immediately met by the shining stars in the ceiling of her room in Jonathan's mansion. She feels nauseas just thinking of yesterday, her brother and Jace are bonded _again._

It's like a ton of cold bricks got dumped on her. She would do anything right now to get her old life back. _Think of it as parabati_

What does that mean, what about Alec?

Sighing she rolls over in the large bed. She wants to forget, fall asleep and wake up to realise everything was just a nightmare. But of course that would never happen.

She thinks back to all the books her brother keeps in the library, maybe she can find some answers there. She carefully peels of the covers and stands up. Jonathan's shirt still covers her small frame but her tights are gone.

She walks out of her room. She's actually surprised the door isn't locked, well there's no need to lock it while Jace is here. Like she would ever leave him in the hands of her psychotic brother.

She walks through the long empty corridors towards the library, but stops dead in her tracks when she hears laughter coming from the kitchen area.

She silently creeps around the corner towards the sound. She recognises Jace's laughter. She scrunches her face up in confusion, Jace wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Jonathan without killing him. _He's definitely not the same Jace as yesterday._

She rounds the corner and are met by Jace standing at the stove flipping pancakes and her brother leaning against the doorframe looking amused. Is like Jonathan can sense her presence and turns to face her.

Jonathan voice echoes between the kitchen walls ¨ Clarissa how nice of you to join us ¨

She ignores him and nubly takes a seat in one of the modren kitchen chairs, pulling down the large shirt further down her thighs. She places her head between her hands and breaths in deeply through her nose.

She can see Jace in the corner of her eye, walking up to her all dressed in black with a playful grin across his lips. He bends down and before she can react his lips are locked with hers. She responds after a few seconds kissing him back, this is Jace after all.

She realises how much she's missed him, his touch, breath and smell. She needs his comforting arms and sweet lips moving over hers.

They're rudely interrupted by Jonathan clearing his throat. She's the first one to break away from the kiss, panting slightly. She can see Jonathan shooting daggers at Jace, though he only raises his hands giving her brother the _worth a try_ look.

Suddenly Jonathan is up in Jace's face, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt ¨ If I see you eating my sisters face in front of me again, I'll cut your tung. Do. you. understand ¨ her brother says slowly.

A weird look crosses Jace's face, almost robot like before he replies. ¨Yes of course Jonnathan, we were just having some fun¨

His voice is different, more _monotone_ and robot like.

¨ Good, then we have an understanding ¨ her brother replies happily. He turns to face her and gives her a grin while Jace returns to the stove and continues his cooking like nothing happened.

Jace who never let anyone tell him what to do just bend down and kissed her brothers feet, she shudders in disgust.

She gives her brother a look of ice before standing up and pulling him out of the kitchen with her.

When out of earshot from Jace does she finally break ¨What the hell have you done Jonathan!¨ she spits angrily. She punches his chest over and over again, _she hates him._

Jonathan seems unaffected by her small pounding fists as he grabs her elbows and pulls her to his body. He pulls one hand up to her head, pressing her to his chest in a comforting way. ¨ Nothing I haven't done before ¨ he says hugging her close.

In small moments like this, does she believe her brother can be saved. It's like he has another side of him that actually cares, though it isn't big it's still there. She knows it.

¨Undo the binding brother please just-¨ she mumbles against his chest. He hugs her tighter and she can feel one of his hands trail down her spine. _Lower and lower_

¨ I won't. I have everything I ever wanted and together we will rule this world ¨ he says emotionlessly. This is the moment when she's lost him, when he's back to being a monster. Letting the demon inside control him and his emotions. _But maybe he's always been a monster_

She furiously pushes him away and bolts to her room, she slams the door shut and sinks down to the floor. It hurts so much, she brings her hands up to her head and takes a few deep breaths.

 _She will break the bond!_

* * *

 _Institute Izzy's POV_

The institute was a complete mess. Isabelle stands together with her brother and Simon, trying to explain exactly what happened to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn wears an empty expression only nodding when she has to. She can feel Alec's longing after his parabati just standing one feet away, creeping into her like cold needles. No one knows where they are or when Sebastian will strike.

Maryse forced them to tell the clave yesterday about what had happened. Now they're suspicious that Jace and Clary both are traitors. They believe that Clary went with her brother willingly and that Jace followed behind. This makes everything so much harder. They would never do anything like that and they know it!

She can feel Alec gripping her hand, which she's grateful for. She's never liked to show emotions or sadness but somehow her brother always knows when to comfort her. She has to stay strong, always _strong._

But she misses Clary so much. She can't even think about what she must be going though right know. She can feel water gather in her eyes and before someone notices she slips out of the room.

A voice stops her dead in her tracks. ¨Isabelle wait!¨ Simons voice cries from the library. The clave allowed him to enter the institute after their failed attempt to save Clary.

He springs up to her and grabs her hand. ¨ Are you okay ¨ he asks sweetly.

That's all it takes for her strong facade to slip away. She brings her arms around his waist and cries softly into his chest ¨ Nothing is okay anymore. Clary is gone, Jace is gone and Max is gone. Why do all the people I love get taken away from me ¨ she cries.

¨ Shhhh it's going to be alright, we'll find them ¨ Simon says rubbing her back soothingly. His smell somehow calms her, his skin warms her insides even though he's a vampire.

She melts into his embrace and slowly tilts her head up to kiss him. She feels so much better when his soft lips meets hers. It's like a million words are said in one sweet kiss. ¨I love you ¨she whispers against his lips.

¨I love you too. We'll get through this together, all we can do is wait for any signs and then we'll strike¨ he whispers back.

And she knows they will, she believes him.

* * *

 _JACE'S POV_

It's weird, it's happened again, his worst nightmare. He can't do anything, he can't control his body or mind. It's like he's imprisoned in his own body trying to break free.

But it' somehow better then the first time, he's sometimes able to slip out of his trance. He remembers the night when Sebastian beat him over and over until he wasn't even sure of his name anymore.

It's not like he can't take a beating. But after Sebastian managed to apply the bonding rune onto his back, weird things started to happen. He started to see things in his dreams, Clary.

He knows about Sebastian affection for his sister and it somehow shows in his dreams. _Clary smiling up at Jonathan while kissing him passionately._

It wasn't the whole part but thinking back at the dreams makes him sick. He knows that Clary would never do such things willingly with her brother.

It's like he can control himself but then not. He wanted to punch Jonathan when he told him he would cut out his tung for kissing clary in front of him. But something cold crept up his body making him obey Sebastian. Making him want to do everything he wanted him to do.

He kicks the punching bag one last time before deciding he had enough of today. He walks out of the spacious training room slinging his wet towel over his bare shoulder. He feels trapped in his own body, kind of distant. He walks past the kitchen towards his room. A flash of red stops him dead in his tracks.

He looks around the corner and sees Clary sitting in one of the heavy leather chairs in the library with one heavy book placed between her legs. She's wearing black skinny jeans with a tight white crop top. A black leather is draped over her shoulders making her look like a shadowhunter more than ever. Deep inside of him he knows that she would never wear such revealing clothing but the other Jace keeps staring at her cleavage area, getting more excited by the seconds flying by. _Snap out of it!_

He can't control his feet as they start walking in Clary's direction. _Turn around, turn around!_

She's too lost in the book, she doesn't even notice him. He sneaks up behind her placing his face close to her ear and says ¨What are you reading?¨

She jumps violently in her chair started by his presence. He can't help the little smile when he sees the blush starting to creep over her cheeks. ¨Nothing just reading an old book that I found laying around¨ she replies closing the book before he can read the context.

He quickly forgets about the book when she turns around so their eyes meet. He's eyes trail down all over her body ¨You look good¨ he says lustfully.

She quickly looks away and squirms uncomfortably in her chair. ¨There wasn't many appropriate clothes in that wardrobe. It was either a see through dress or a crop top, I think the choice was quite easy¨ she says smiling shyly through under her eyelashes.

He let's out a small laugh. _Get away from her!_

¨Do you want to do something. Jon had to run an errand and that leaves me in charge¨ he says with a huge grin covering his face. He can see the hesitation in her eyes.

¨It will be fine don't worry, i'll protect you. I don't think we'll get a chance like this to be alone ever again since Sebastian can be a bit controlling¨ he adds.

She suddenly stands up from the chair making the jacket fall off from her shoulders. He's frozen in place, he thinks about how much he would like to touch her, kiss her, so smooth. _Stop it!_

¨Jace?¨ he hears his voice and he's snapped back into reality again. ¨yes?¨

He can see the faked smile covering Clary's face but the other Jace doesn't seem to be affected by that. ¨I said i'd love to go out with you. Maybe you could tell me where we are so I would know how to dress myself¨ she says sweetly looking him in the eyes.

 _I know what you're doing Clary!. Don't do it, it will get you into trouble!_

Of course non of those words gets out as he takes her in his arms.

¨I'd rather let it be a surprise, and don't worry you can wear what you have on. Be ready at 8¨ he says before pressing his lips down on hers. _Don't touch her!_

She's like his drug ,he can't get enough. But the kiss ends all to quickly for his liking by Clary pulling back breathing heavy.¨I'll see you at eight¨ she says happily.

Lucky him the other Jace turns around leaving Clary standing alone in the library with one hand covering her swollen lips.

 _Tonight_ the other Jace thinks excitingly while Jace couldn't be more afraid..

* * *

 **So I hope you understood Jace's POV. It's like he can see everything that's going on but not affect it since he's trapped in his own ¨body¨ and mind.**

 **Hopefully Clary will get in contact with Magnus in the next chapter.. :)**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story and please leave a small review to let me know your thoughts :)**

 **bye xoxox**


	14. The calm before the storm

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I told you I wouldn't be gone for long haha.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you're all doing well. I can't believe how much time I've spent on this story when I'm supposed to study for school... oppps**_

 _ **Thanks for the support and I hope you will like this chapter. I think it's one of my best so far.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _Clary's pov_

She takes one last peak in the mirror before she finally has the courage to meet with Jace. She's still wearing her clothes from earlier, she remembers the way Jace stared at her. He stared at her like her brother would do, she shudders inwardly.

She looks at her newly curled hair to the freshly applied make up. The black smokey contrast against her eyes makes them greener than ever. She choose to paint her lips in a rose color to ad some color to her face.

She has to admit even though she hates her brother, it still was kind of fun to go through the stuff he brought her. Everything from expensive oils to all kind of hair products and jewellery. Let's not talk about _underwear_...

She looks over at the clock on her beside table. _7:58 PM._

She was hesitant at first to go out with Jace but thinking over it again he was right, she would never get an opportunity like this ever again so let's make the best of it.

She knows she has to get to Magnus. She doesn't know how, she doesn't even know where they are but she has contact him.

A small knock brings her out of her thoughts. ¨Coming ¨ she yells.

She quickly drapes her leather jacket over her shoulders and heads towards the door. But before she can open it it swings open making her almost fall back in the progress.

In comes a gorgeous smirking Jace. He's wearing black skinny jeans with a long white button up shirt, on top he wears his famous leather jacket. ¨I thought I would have to come get you ¨ he says playfully.

She smiles when he picks out a deep red rose from behind his back. ¨For you my lady ¨ he says kissing her hand sweetly.

She can't help the small blush that spreads over her cheeks when she grabs the flower from his hand. ¨You didn't have to bring me a flower ¨ she says shyly looking down at her boots.

He brings an arm around her shoulder and whispers in her ear. ¨Of course I didn't, I couldn't have a more beautiful flower than you ¨

She feels shivers run up her spine and she blushes even more. Laughing he grabs her hand and leads her out of the room, the flower already left behind.

They reach the entrance and she can't help the swirling thoughts about Eric. He almost kidnaped her. She remembers how she stood here with a knife pressed to her throat. A small tug on her hand brings her out of her thoughts.

¨What did that door ever do to you ¨ Jace says.

She debates if she should tell him or not, she chooses not to. He doesn't need to know everything, he seems like himself but she still has to be careful around him.

¨ It's nothing, let's go ¨ she says plastering a fake smile over her lips. She hates that she's literally going to use her boyfriend to get to Magnus, but there's no other way.

If her brother finds out..

well, let's not think about that for now.

* * *

Jace's pov

¨ I am not going on that thing ¨ he hears Clary's frantic voice.

He laughs and hands her some pilot glasses. They are standing infront of his new jet black Harley Davidsson _Fat boy._ He looks at her shocked expression to her arms crossed over her chest. _Damn she's hot when she's mad._

He walks up to her worried face and grabs her face between his hands. He looks deeply into her green eyes ¨ There's nothing to worry about Clary. I would never let anything happen to you and besides, your brother would kill me if he found out you died in a car crash ¨ he says giving her a comforting smile.

She nods a few times before saying ¨ Shouldn't we at least wear helmets? ¨

He gives her a look which he knows she can't resist.

¨ Fine ¨ she finally says, pulling on her glasses and swings a leg over the bike. He pulls out his phone and before she can react he's already taken three photos.

¨ Jace, what the hell! ¨ she screams.

He laughs while getting on the bike. ¨I couldn't resist, you looked so damn cute on my bike ¨.

The engine roars to life and he can feel Clary's small arms wrap around his waist. _Don't trust him Clary!_

Hold on tight ¨ he says before pulling out of the garage.

* * *

 _-Later_

They have finally reached their destination after a long ride over the Golden bridge and a quick snack. He pulls in to a parking lot outside a nice restaurant.

He can feel Clary's death grip around his waist, not even loosening when the engine dies down. ¨ You can open your eyes now ¨ he laughs.

¨ Clarissa ¨ he says in a playful warning. He grips her leg and swings her around so she's infort of him with both her legs around his back. She gasps and her eyes fly open ¨ Jace! what ar..¨

he doesn't let her finish, instead he brings his lips down on hers. _Don't you dare kiss my girlfriend!_

She responds after a few seconds bringing their bodies closer. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance before their tungs meets in a passionate dance, fighting for dominance. _Stop. Please it's not me Clary!_

She brings her hand up into his mess of curls and before he knows it she pulls down hard making him gasp in surprise.

¨ Ouch what was that for ¨ he says bringing his hand up to the back of his head. He's never seen that side of Clary and honestly, that slightly turned him on. She gives him a cute smile. ¨ That was for you, almost killing us both ¨ she says unwrapping her legs from his back and standing up.

He looks at how her muscles flex with each movement, when she walks towards the restaurant entrance. He's brought out of his trance and quickly catches up with her, bringing an protective arm around her waist.

¨ Well here we are, alive and breathing ¨ he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He hears her snort before opening the glass door leading them into the restaurant building.

* * *

 _Sebastian's pov_

¨ In a week it is ¨ Sebastian says with glee in his eyes. The demon _Dwarchi_ turns around and disappears in a huge cloud of smoke.

Everything is in order, he has everything under control. _Finally things are starting to get exciting_!

He heads out from the tall glass building with a smile covering his face. He can feel his lust for blood pumping in his veins, this is what he was created for. _War._

 _Clary._ He knows Jace brought her out of the mansion earlier. He can feel jealousy nagging his mind, he should be the one taking her out not angel boy. He needs some distraction and he knows exactly where to find it.

He continues to walk down the crowded street. The glowing stars shines against the tall buildings, making them even brighter. _Tonight is a good night_

* * *

 _Alec's pov_

Alec pulls out the last Serpah blades he brought with him from New York _Institute._ They are currently staying at their mansion in Alicante. He has to admit that he kinda miss his place. His room here is so much more spacier than the one at the institute.

His floor is made of white wood and his walls are painted in royal blue. A queen sized bed is placed in the middle of the room right across a large window. He remember how he used to sit on his bed when he was small, watching the sun disappear behind the forest, painting the sky in soft oranges and yellows. _That was a long time ago.._

His room is decorated in an old Victorian style which he likes. Masculine but still Classy. He walks over to his bed and slumps down onto the soft fabric. He runs a hand through his neat hair and lets out a huge sigh. He feels stressed out.

Being away from Jace surely takes it's tool on him. The constant beating parabati rune is missing it's partner, draining him mentally.

Suddenly the doors swings open making him fly up from the bed. Magnus comes in giving him a small smile before closing the door again. ¨ Magnus, what are you doing here? ¨ he asks surprised.

Magnus dressed in sparkly leather pants and a yellow tank top walks up to him and hugs him tight. He can feel that something is weighing him down so he immediately returns the hug, blushing bright pink.

¨ I'm sorry but I had to see you, It's just that everything has been so stressed lately and I have a bad feeling ¨ Magnus sighs into his neck.

Alec pulls away and leads him over to the bed before sitting down. ¨ Is this about Clary? ¨ he asks softly. Magnus nods and sits down beside him.

¨ She promised me that she would contact me but I'm starting to doubt that she ever will. She saved us in Switzerland and I would never want anything bad to happen to her ¨ he breaths out.

He knows he can't say anything to make this better so he simply just takes the warlocks hand, intwining their finger together. ¨ All we can do is hope ¨ he whispers before closing his eyes and leans in to kiss him.

He can feel all of his stress pouring out as soon as their lips meet. Magnus brings one of his hands up to Alec's face, sweetly caressing his cheek. The kiss ends all to fast for his liking, but the look Magnus gives him makes up for that.

¨ Hope is all we've got ¨ Magnus whispers before closing the distance again

 _Never loose hope_

* * *

 _Clary's pov_

I'm full ¨ she says to Jace, sinking lower into the couch of their booth placing booth of her hands over her stomach. Jace smiles and looks from the empty hamburger plate up at her. ¨ What we haven't even gotten to the best part yet, _dessert_ ¨ he says drawing out the word, mocking her.

¨ Did I just hear the word dessert come out of your mouth ¨ she squeals happily. Some people turn around to look at her and she immediately lowers her voice, blushing bright red.

Suddenly a waiter walks up to their table, seeing to heard their conversation. He's tall with dark shaggy hair and blue eyes. He smiles sweetly at her taking her whole ..huumm body in.

¨ Can I get you something else ¨ he asks, not even looking at Jace. She squirms uncomfortable in her seat, she always hated being the centre of attention.

¨ Yes. You can get lost and stop staring at my girlfriend, before I have to remove your eyes¨ Jace says in a low threatening voice. She looks in shock at Jace, not Jace this one seems to be a lot different from the Jace she knows.

¨ Jace! ¨ she whisper snaps.

He smirks up to the waitress with a look in his eyes that she can't figure out. Before things start to escalate any further she turns to the waitress guy.

¨ I'm really sorry about him he's just in a bad mood today ¨ she says apologising to the guy.

She hears Jace snort from across the table muttering the words _bad mood_.

 _What the hell is wrong with him!_

She gives him a cold glare that can cut ice. The waitress speaks up making her turn her head towards him again.

¨ Don't worry luv, you shouldn't have to apologise for your boyfriend over there ¨ he says giving Jace a taunting smile.

Before she can react Jace has already flown up from the table and punched the boy square in the jaw. Her eyes widen and she quickly stands up to pull him off the poor boy. ¨Jace!¨ she tries but he doesn't listen.

¨JONTHAN WAYLAND¨ she screams making him snap out of his trance. He looks at the boy on the ground to his bloody hands than to her. ¨ You go clean yourself in the bathroom right now!¨ she snaps fiercely.

She can see Jace leave for the bathroom but not before grinning down at the waitress that's covering his bleeding nose. She grabs a napkin from the table before pressing it down gently to the boys nose. ¨ I'm sorry ¨ she says.

¨ Don't worry, I can take a beating but next time, I'll kick his ass ¨ he says softly. She can't help the but smile, he sure deserves it.

* * *

It's been fifteen minutess since Jace disappeared to the bathroom and she's starting to get impatient. The disapproving looks the rich people gives her doesn't make her frustration any better. _Jace where are you!_

A burring sound makes her look over at Jace's side of the table. Beside his Motorcycles keys lays his Phone. She looks around for any signs of her boyfriend before quickly snatching the phone looking though the text.

 **Sebastian: Everything is ready, come back home so we can start our scheduling. One week and we'll have everything brother.**

She doesn't know how many times she rereads the message. _One week and we'll have everything._

She quickly realises what this is about and before Jace gets back she sneaks out of the restaurant. It's dark outside only the stars lights up the sky, reflecting down onto the sea.

She quickly dials Magnus number, she's seen it so many times on her mothers fridge that she never would forget it.

beep beep beep beep.

 _Come on Magnus pick up!_

 _High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking, this better be good ¨_ she hears an annoyed voice from the other side of the phone.

 _¨Magnus it's me Clary!¨_ she almost screams

 _¨ Biscuit you okay I-..¨_ he starts but she swiftly cuts him off.

 _¨I don't have much time, I read a weird text message that my brother sent to Jace, that said something in one week. Maybe thats when he's planning to strike I don't know Mag—¨_

¨ Clarissa! ¨ she hears Jace's angry voice.

She doesn't even get to say goodbye before the phone is ripped out of her hands. Jace stares at her with a look that sincerely scares her.

She starts to back away from him, not wanting to be close to him anymore. ¨Who were you talking to? ¨ he asks calmly, but she can feel the underlying anger in his words.

¨No one ¨ she quickly answers.

Jace grabs her by the shoulders and slams her against the brick wall of the restaurant. She gasps in pain and surprise. _Jace that never hurt her._

¨ Tell me who you were talking to Clary ¨ he says threatening. His face close to hers and she can feel his breath against her cheek. She only squeezes her eyes shut tighter.

¨ I'll bet it was that daylighter right ¨ he says angrily. He raises his hand a delivers a bone crushing punch to the wall right beside her face. She stays quiet, to scared to move an inch.

¨ ANSWER ME !¨ he yells in her face. When she still doesn't reply he backhands her hard. She's not prepared for the blow which makes her stumble down like a rag doll, hitting her head against the pavement hard.

She can't help the flowing tears that escapes her eyes. Jace would never do this to her, he would never hurt her ever. She looks up at him with tears still in her eyes ¨ JACE STOP. This isn't you! ¨ she cries.

Jace grabs her hair and roughly hauls her up. His about to say something but all of sudden he starts to shake. Not the the type of shakes you get when you freeze, more like I'm going to hell shakes. his eyes rolls back in his head and he let's out the most painful scream she's ever heard. ¨JACE! ¨ she screams.

He let's her go and she immediately falls down to the ground again, but this time with Jace at her side.

She crawls over to his hunched over body and carefully brings a hand up to his face. ¨Jace what's happening? ¨ she whispers.

Suddenly his eyes snaps open. He brings his gaze towards her. His eyes are filled with tears and she's never seen him look more broken. That's the moment when she knows he's back to himself. ¨ I'm sorry ¨ he says pained.

¨I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hit you ¨ he cries devastated.

She's about to hug him and tell him to never leave her again when he jerks back. She looks at him with pain in her eyes. ¨ Stay back Clary. I'm dangerous, you can't trust me. I don't know for how long I will be myself ¨ he whispers.

¨ I don't care ¨ she says. She flings her small body at his and hugs him so tight she thinks she might suffocate him. He hugs her back just as passionately. They booth cry into each others embrace holding each other like their life depended on it. But it kinda does.

¨ How did you break the through the trance? ¨ she asks numbly. Jace continues to stroke through her hair down her back before whispering ¨ I could see everything. I could see how I was hii-tting you and all I could do was watch. It was like being a prisoner in your own body. When you fell and hit your head, I just got so scared and somehow managed to get out ¨

She nods her head, she didn't even realised her head is throbbing until now. ¨ What are we going to do when you tell Sebastian that I called Magnus? ¨ she asks. There's no point lying about who she called when he can see the last dialed numbers on his phone.

¨ I don't know. He won't take it lightly, I will have to explain your bruises somehow ¨ he whispers sadly. She sinks lower into Jace's embrace, there's no doubt what her brother will do when he finds out. Whip her, torture her or _worse…_

She shudders in fear against Jace. Her thoughts continues to swirl around the strange text message her brother sent earlier. ¨ Jace give me your phone ¨ she says suddenly.

He gives her a questioning look before pulling the phone out from his pocket. He's about to hand it to her but she simply gives it back ¨ read Sebastians message ¨

Jace scrolls down through the messages and frowns at one in particular. ¨ Is this what I think it is ¨ he says slowly. Like his not believing that this is happening. She nods and rests her head against his chest ¨ That is why I called Magnus ¨ she says softly.

Jace hugs her tighter. He's back with the girl he loves, seated in his lap. That's all that matters, all that matter for now.

But everyone knows you can't live in a false reality forever. Soon he will be back to being controlled, imprisoned in his won body, and there's nothing he can do about it.

So he simply lays down with Clary against his chest and stares up at the stars, wishing all this would soon come to an end. He intwines his fingers with Clary and whispers in her ear ¨We'll make this through. We always do. _Together '_

* * *

¨ ** _Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know ;)_**

 ** _So I will probably be gone now for a while since I have finals coming up :(_**

 ** _Thanks again and see you soon!_**


	15. I'm Sorry

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **Okay I know I've been gone forever but I'm glad that my finals are finally over, so I can spend some more time writing on my story xD**

 **I hope you all are doing great and that you can forgive me for posting this late haha**

 **I recommend reading the end of my last chapter before beginning on the new, since they are connected :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

¨ We should get going ¨ Jace says kissing her forehead. He stands up and offers her his hand, she reluctantly takes it. She can feel the frisk midnight air blowing against her flushed face. There are still outside the beach restaurant which closed hours ago.

Jace starts to lead them back to his motorbike when she suddenly stops. He turns around in confusion written over his face ¨ What's wrong? ¨ he asks concerned.

She brings her teary eyes up to his face ¨ I can't go back Jace. I will never EVER go back to that monster again ¨ she cries.

Jace looks at her sympathetically before bringing to his chest. He strokes away a few strands of hair from her face. ¨ shhhh I'm here. Please don't cry I hate it when you cry ¨ he whispers while rocking her back and forth.

¨ I don't want to ¨ she laughs while tears are still streaming down her face. He let's out a small laugh hugging her harder.

After what seems like forever she's finally able to calm down. ¨JACE¨ she snaps.

¨ Why should we go back when we just got out, this is our chance! ¨ she screams jumping up and down like a happy child on a Christmas Day.

¨ Clary you we can't do that. He probably has endarkened and demons posted all over the city just like when were in Switzerland. Are you really going to risk getting caught again or worse!? ¨ he says while shaking her shoulders lightly.

¨ Jace don't be stupid. We'll never get a chance like this again ¨she cries fiercly.

He looks at her hands placed firmly on her hips, _oh boy._

¨ Don't you understand Clary!. What do you think will happen when we get back, do you seriously think the clave will welcome us with open arms! ¨

Her eyes widens in realization, then a weird look crosses her face. ¨ I'm not leaving you with him, don't you dare think that he won't kill you if I'm gone ¨ she says coldly.

¨ So you'd rather rot in prison the rest of your life then ¨ he whispers. He can feel the stinging sensation in his eyes. This is all he's fault he should have killed Jonathan when he had the chance.

She looks down in sadness. ¨ I'd rather die than be raped by my own brother again ¨ she whispers.

She looks so small in this moment and he can't help the rage that overcomes him just thinking of someone taking advantage of his sweet little angel. No one should ever have to go through that sorts of pain

¨ I'll kill him Clary. Then you don't ever have to worry about that scum again ¨ he says bringing her face into his hands.

Her glassy eyes meets his and he brings his lips down on hers pouring his love and strength into her. He breaks away tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

¨ Are you sure about this, what if I get back to you know…¨ he says sadly.

¨ We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully the bond is broken for good ¨ she says with hope shining in her eyes.

Suddenly Jace takes a huge step back bringing his hand over his heart. He let's out a cough and looks at her in panic.

¨ Jace what are you-¨

¨ CLARY RUN! ¨ he screams.

Her whole body freezes, oh no!

He sinks down to his knees and reaches for something inside of his jacket, he grabs a Steele and throws it at her. She grabs it looking down at it then back at her boyfriend who's obviously is in a lot of pain.

¨ Take the Steele and run Clary his calling on me, I will be okay just run baby please. Get Magnus! ¨ he cries while shaking on the pavement.

¨ I can't leave you Jace! ¨ she cries, she sinks down on her knees beside him.

¨ _RUUUN_! ¨ he says. Suddenly his eyes are no longer gold but pitch black, just like Jonathan's. Her legs seem to move without her permission as she runs. She does the thing she promised herself she would never do, leave Jace alone with her brother.

She cries but she doesn't look back as she runs as fast as her tiny legs can carry her. She doesn't acknowledge her high heeled boots as she continues to bolt down the beach walk towards the city. She doesn't even stop when she hear Jace roar her name from far behind her, she knows he's coming for her.

 _CLARISSA STOP!_

She won't, she won't let him catch her. She can hear Jace's footsteps behind her getting closer and closer by the minute. She has to hurry.

She's basically running away from her boyfriend. _How romantic!_

When she finally meets a high brick wall, she knows exactly what to do. She grabs Jace's Steele hard as she presses the tip down to the wall. She quickly draws the all to familiar portal rune and suddenly the wall glows blue.

She spins around and a running Jace comes into her vision.

He stops a few feet away from her panic written over his robot face. ¨ Don't you dare run into that portal! ¨ he screams angrily.

She stares back at him while she slowly backs away, closer and closer to the portal. She can feel the vibrations and heat coming from it, she knows she has to hurry. She looks at him with pain in her eyes ¨ I'm sorry Jace ¨ she says, before flinging herself into the portal.

The last thing she hears is Jace endless scream as she falls..

* * *

 _¨ MAGNUS Tell me what happened! ¨_ Alec screams rushing up to his boyfriend. Magnus looks up from his phone to the blue eyed shadowhunter standing before him.

¨ It was Clary she was telling me about a strange text message ¨ he says in a tired voice. Alec brings a hand up to the warlocks shoulder in a comforting way. He never knew Magnus cared this much about the little redhead. Maybe because he's known her since she was a baby.

¨ What did she say? did she tell you how she got her hands on a phone ?¨ Alec asks excitingly. Hopefully he can get some news about Jace aswell.

¨ I think she was out with Jace and took his phone when she saw the message from Sebastian. She said that it was weird and that it said something like _We'll have everything in a week brother ¨_ Magnus says rubbing his hands over his face.

Alec looks up in confusion before asking ¨ did she tell you about what would happen? ¨

¨ No but I suspect that's when Sebastian is going to make his next move. I didn't get much after that, I heard Jace calling her name and she was gone ¨ Magnus says sadly.

Suddenly they hear a voice echoing through the institute ¨ and what's got your underwears in a twist ¨ Isabelle says entering the library. She's dressed in tight training clothes and trails of sweat runs down her forehead.

¨ Clary called ¨ Alec answers flatly.

Izzy's eyes widens and a happy smile forms on her red lips. ¨ That's great! what did she say? is she okay? ¨ she asks, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

Magnus looks up from the floor. ¨ She said that Sebastian is planning something in a week. I didn't get anything after that ¨ he says.

¨ What do you mean didn't get anything after that! ¨ Izzy cries. She's now standing closer to Magnus looking pissed.

¨ Jace interrupted her and she must have clicked me. And by the way I don't think Jace is our Jace anymore ¨ he says looking at Alec who's paying close attention to the conversation.

¨ OMG that's why the parabati rune hasn't been working ¨ Alec whispers.

Isabelle is instantly by his side bringing him into a bear hug. ¨ It's okay Alec, we'll fix everything ¨ she says soothingly.

¨ We should tell the clave Magnus ¨ Alec says breaking away from Izzy. ¨ This has been going on for too long and know we have proof that they aren't working for Sebastian ¨

Izzy nods her head in agreement ¨ I mean this already happened once, they have to believe us! ¨ she shrieks.

Magnus sighs but agrees. They are going to need to warn the clave about an upcoming attack within a week and hopefully they won't see Clary and Jace as traitors anymore.

¨ I'll send a fire message ¨ Magnus says before leaving the two siblings standing longingly in the library.

 _Hold on biscuit!_

* * *

 _Jonathan's POV_

Jonathan was standing in his study talking with Amatis when suddenly his bond to Jace broke. Of course he had been screaming all the profanities you could come up with and accidentally broken his new desk in the progress. But still his anger wouldn't sustain.

¨ Master he won't get far. His skin will heal and the bond will be in synch again ¨ Amatis says. She's standing straight tall looking him in the eyes submissively.

He takes a deep breath though his nostrils ¨ Of course I know that Amatis ¨ he says slowly hiding his anger.

¨ But I know my sister. She will take his Steele and they will RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! ¨ he roars flipping over a chair.

¨ Master we will get them back ¨ Amatis says flatly. ¨ Soon you will have everything, we'll take over the clave and burn down this world. Then you'll kill Jace and you can have your sister in your throne, bedroom, basement… ¨ she trails off.

He can't help the rising warmth just thinking of his sister in his bedroom. He will get her back and when he does..

 _He'll never let her leave his bed ever again.._

Get the troops of demons ready, everything has to be perfect ¨ he says with blood lust shining in his eyes dark eyes.

* * *

Clary's POV

 _¨ Bite my lip harder ¨ Jace says in a husky voice. She's compelled by his love so she hastily obeys, biting down onto his lip harder._

 _He moans in her mouth a low groan coming deep down from his throat making a foreign heat rush between her legs. ¨ God you're so hot Clary..¨ he mumbles while placing small kisses down her throat._

 _Suddenly he grips her ass and lifts her up so she's straddling him. She giggles when his mouth comes crashing down on hers again. She grinds her hips against him and smiles when she hears several grunts coming from her boyfriend._

 _Jace breaks away from the kiss and looks her deeply in the eyes. He strokes her cheek and says ¨ I love you ¨_

 _His words bring warmth all over her body and soul ¨ I love you too Jace ¨ she whispers._

 _He flips them over so he's on top of her and starts kissing her again. She's not aware of the steele thats suddenly pressed against her collarbone. ¨Jaace…¨ she pants, confusion written all over her face. He's eyes are now pitch black glaring angrily down at her._

 _¨ If you loved me you would never have left me here¨ he whispers. Her eyes widens and she can feel fresh tears stinging her eyes. ¨ Jace stop, I'm sorry but I didn't have another choice ¨ she whispers._

 _He's stronger than her so there's no point in fighting when he presses her down onto the mattress ¨ You even let him take the one thing that you promised me ¨ he murmurs in her neck. ¨ Your MINE! ¨_

 _At this point she's panicking ¨ JACE get OFF! ¨ she screams. She continues to trash against his grip but it's pointless. His strong biceps pins her arms down while he's sitting on her legs, immobilizing them._

 _Jace looks down at her before he presses a knife against her delicate skin. Hurt crosses her features ¨ Please Jace I'm sorry, I love you. I'm so sorry.. ¨ she whispers._

 _Jace only glares at her harder, he places one last kiss on her lips_ ** _farewell Clarissa Morgenstern_** _He slits the long knife across her throat._

¨ JAACCCEEE!¨

Clary awakes screaming her throat raw. She rips open her eyes and panics when she sees the white infirmary room she's currently in. She feels a hand on her arm and she violently jumps, slamming her back against a headboard.

¨ whah Clary calm down it's me ¨ She hears an all to familiar voice. She looks up to the dark haired boy sitting in a chair beside the bed. His blue eyes seems to pierce her skin ¨ ALEC! ¨ she screams throwing herself against him.

He catches her and brings her into his arms, while she silently cries into his shoulder. ¨ oh my god Alec I can't believe I'm here ¨ she cries.

He's holding her tightly to his chest, he has to admit he's missed his little redhead. At that exact moment Magnus appears from the doorway. ¨ CLARY! ¨ he shrieks dropping the tray of soup he was carrying with a splash.

Clary jumps off Alec's lap and runs over to the old warlock. She jumps at him and he wings her around. He sets her down and kisses the top of her head ¨ I missed you so much are you okay?¨ he asks concerned before his eyes turns into something playful.¨ you look smoking hot by the way, if we fix that crazy sex hair of yours and add a little glitter ¨ he says mockingly.

She let's out a hearted laugh something she's not so used to anymore. ¨ I'm alive and breathing ¨ she says trying to sound happy but it comes out like a joke.

¨ You don't have to lie to us Clary. I got so worried when you called ¨ Magnus says bringing her in for a one arm hug. ¨ Now lay down on that bed so I can heal your cuts ¨ Magnus demands.

¨ But I have to find my mom- ¨ she begins but Alec cuts her off.

¨ They all left to Idris, they're preparing themselves for war ¨ Alec says tiredly. He looks distressed from his messy hair to his tired eyes.

Clary looks surprised than let's out a small yawn. ¨ Okay ¨ she hear Magnus mutter under his breath before leading her to the small iron bed.

She reluctantly sits down and Magnus takes the place next to her side. ¨ Alec found you unconscious in an alley outside pandemoiun ¨ he says slowly afraid any move will startle her again.

She looks in confusion up at Alec who only gives her a small nod. ¨ Do you remember anything? ¨ Alec asks gently.

She's no longer in her happy bubble, she left Jace. How's she ever going to forgive herself…

Her voice is no longer strong. It wavers when she starts to explain how they were going to escape together.

She explains how she got kidnaped to how she and Jace were able to get out of the house. She only leaves out the parts where she got tortured and sexually assaulted, she doesn't want anyone to know about that. By the end of her story Magnus and Alec stares at her in shock

Magnus looks at Alec sharing a secret she doesn't know. ¨ What? ¨ she asks in a small voice.

They seem to debate on who should tell her. ¨ The clave thinks you went back to your brother willingly and that Jace followed shortly after ¨ Magnus says sadly.

She can feel the burning hatred inside of her chest ¨ He KIDNAPPED ME! ¨ she cries angrily. ¨ Do they really think that I would want to go back after the first time! ¨ she says angrily.

¨ I'm sorry biscuit, We were only in New York to pick up some spell books from my aprtment thats when we found you ¨ Magnus says sadly. She stares down in hatred at her now ripped skinny jeans, she's still wearing her old clothes. The tight halter crop top with the black leather jacket on top.

¨ I need to go and send a fire message to the clave that you are back ¨ Alec says, slowly rising up from his position in the chair. Clary looks up alarmed. Alec seems to read her emotions when he answers her question.

¨ They will probably demand a integration under the mortal sword ¨ he says as a matter of fact. ¨ But if you tell them the same story that you just told us then you wont have a problem ¨ he says slowly.

¨ Unless your hiding something ¨ he says before slowly leaving the room.

She can only sit on the pale iron bed and wait.

 _I'm sorry Jace_

* * *

 ** _Okay so did you like the outcome of this chapter?_**

 ** _Please let me know your thoughts xD_**

 ** _Thanks for the continued support I really appreciate your reviews :)_**

 ** _I'll see you soon with a new chapter_**

 ** _Peace out!_**


	16. Izzy's Closet

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm having trouble uploading my documents in doc manager, I have to copy n paste. Do anyone have a solution for this problem cuz it's bugging me haha :)**

 **Okay back to this chapter, keep in mind that I don't remember everything in detail from the book so don't freak out if I got some things wrong haha**

 **I will post chapter 18 shortly after this one since they are connected.**

 **Thanks for the sweet reviews, It makes my writing alot easier.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _JONATHAN'S POV_

¨ HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE! ¨ Jonathan screams bringing his fist down onto the table, making Jace fly up in his chair.

If Jonathan was angry before this must be beyond hell. His hair is tousled and his eyes stand out angrily from his face, making veins appear in his forehead.

¨ Sir, I couldn't stop her. I remember waking up on the pavement and seeing Clary running away from me with my Steele in her hand. I didn't know what was happening at the moment so I just sprinted after her, It didn't take me long to understand she was planning to escape. By the time I reached her it was already to late, she had already opened a portal an- ¨ Jace says before being interrupted by Sebastian again

¨ SHUT UP JACE! ¨ he yells, standing up from his chair. He grips his hair with both of his hands before punching the wall closet to him, creating a large whole. ¨ _dammit_ ¨ he mutters through clenched teeth.

Jonathan suddenly snaps his eyes back at Jace. ¨ Leave before decide I don't need you anymore ¨ he says threateningly. Jace is fast up from the kitchen chair and out of the kitchen.

Jonathan sighs opening his alcohol cabinet. He garbs an old bottle whiskey bottle before pouring himself a glass all the way up and swallowing it down all at once. The burn distracts him from his anger and he's finally able to think straight.

He grabs the counter and sighs heavenly. He lost her again, and it's all Jace's fault. He knew the rune was only partly done but he never thought Jace would be able to break the bond. Now his angel is gone, he knows he mistreated her but that was only to make her understand that they were supposed to be together.

He only felt anger and rage in his whole life, never love or happiness. That was until he found out he had a sister. He immediately felt the bond they had when he first met her in Alicante and he knows she could feel it too. Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him back right?

His brought out of his though by Amatis entering the room. ¨Everything is perfect sir, they won't stand a chance against us ¨ she says proudly.

This news make some of his longing disappear ¨ did you tell them the specifics of the plan and the targets? ¨ he asks coldly at the older woman.

She gives him a smirk ¨ Yes sir. I told them to kill _Lucian Greymark_ and _Jocelyn Fairchild_ along with the lightwoods at first sight ¨ she says with evil dripping from her voice.

He taps his fingers against the stone surface of the table ¨ Good, and what about my sister? ¨ he asks meeting Amatis steel blue eyes.

She takes a few steps into the room ¨ I told them to bring her to you at all costs ¨ she finishes smiling broadly.

Jonathan smiles in satisfaction. ¨ You've done a great job Amatis, I will remember that in the future ¨ he says smiling.

Amatis seems happy about her masters satisfaction. ¨ Of course. Anything for you master ¨ she says before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Clary and Mr. sparkles_

¨ Okayy, so which outfit should I go with? ¨ Clary asks crossing her pale arms over her chest, staring down at the two different outfits laying across her bed. ¨ Innocent sweet little Clary orrr I don't give a shit ¨ she continues meeting the warlocks cat eyes.

He's dressed in sparkly leather pants with a tight purple tank top. His hair glimmers against the ceiling spotlights, making his hair shine the colors of the rainbow.

¨ I have to say I prefer the leather outfit even though walking in with leather pants in the courtroom wouldn't make the clave very impressed. You know how the like they're formalities ¨ Magnus says scratching his chin. He walks around her small room stoping to observe one of her old drawings of her and Jace.

He seems to be deeply in thought ¨ I don't understand why you can't just wear your old clothes. Even though I hate your overlarge shirts and ugly hoodies I think that would be the better deal. You know— being the innocent mundane and all ¨ he continues.

She sighs heavenly. It's been three days since she got here and everything just seems wrong. She isn't the same old Clary with the shining innocence anymore. She's become more cold and though, she doesn't feel right wearing her old colourful clothes anymore.

She used to love her nerdy fiction shirts and baggy jeans. Now she just wants to burn her whole closet. ¨ What I'm I supposed to wear then, do I really have to break into Maryse bedroom and snatch one of her old lady skirts ¨ she says jokingly.

¨ Haha I would love to see you in one of those if you didn't disappear through the many layers of fabric ¨ Magnus laughs.

Alec left to Idris yesterday. After he sent the fire message to the clave Magnus immediately became her surveillance guard.

Thank god it was Magnus and not some old shadowhunter from the clave. Even though she hasn't done anything wrong they still don't trust her, being Valentine Morgenstern's daughter and all.

She looks sadly at the other outfit on the bed. Light blue jeans with one of Jace's black hoodies, thinking of it she kind of lost her rights to wear his clothes. She left him behind. But if she would have brought him with her, he would probably just drag her back on her brothers command.

¨ Earth to clary ¨ she hears Magnus distant voice. She snaps out of it and notice that Magnus is waving his hand over her face.

¨ I don't know Mags it just doesn't feel right anymore. I've changed.. - I'm a bad person ¨ she whispers sadly.

She hates what's happened and the worst part is that she can't change anything. She left Jace..

She doesn't realise she's crying until she feel Magnus wrapping his slender arms around her.

¨ Shhh shhh it's okay Clary everything is going to be okay, breath. You're not a bad person, you're the most passionate, fierce and loving girl I've ever met ¨ he says rocking her back ad forth like a baby.

She wipes angrily at her eyes with the backside of her hands, _crying is weak._

¨ How can I live with myself Magnus, I left the person that I love with my brother! ¨ she cries.

¨ You didn't have a choice. You did what any other person would do and now you can help us during the war and get Jace back ¨ Magnus says calmly.

Her crying stops and she's finally able to pull herself together ¨ Okayy ¨ she says defeated.

¨ Now back to the clothes ¨ Magnus says happily clapping his hands together.

Clary let's out a small laugh ¨ Do you think Isabelle would mind me borrowing some of her clothes? ¨ she asks.

Magnus smile brightens before placing a hand on the small redheads shoulder.

¨ Not at all ¨ he says, his eyes glimmering in excitement.

* * *

That's how she ended up in a black tunic or how Isabelle would describe dress. She stares at her own reflection, she's skinnier than before but she somehow developed some muscles during her stay at her brothers place.

The tunic/dress ends a few inches below her butt, and she wears nylon tights underneath to add some layers. The dress has long tight arms and hugs her tiny waist perfectly, before flowing out around her hips creating curves that doesn't exist.

She looks at her freshly applied make-up. She looks at the angel winged eyeliner down her rose painted lips. The old Clary wouldn't go close to a make-up bag, but she isn't the same old Clary anymore. She's never liked her name Clarissa, but know it seems more appealing somehow. Good girl gone bad?

She sighs frustrated for even thinking of that. _What's wrong with me._ She thinks bitterly

Suddenly a shadow creeps up behind her and she let's out a yelp spinning around with her fist up, ready to attack.

¨ Whoah whoa, easy biscuit it's just me ¨ Magnus says appearing from the bathroom with Izzy's bright pink hair curler in his hand. She let's her shoulders slump down but then she looks at the dangerous item Magnus holds in his hand.

Her eyes widen ¨ Oh no, I think my hair is perfectly fine Magnus. I don't need to look like I tried to hard. That would be humiliating ¨ she says looking at her wild mess of hair.

¨ Oh I'm your guard dog remember, I can do whatever I want with your bird nest ¨ Magnus says pouting his thin lips.

¨ But I don't think we have the time for this one ¨ Magnus says throwing the broken hair curler onto Izzy's bed. Suddenly he snaps his finger together and blue flames emerge from his hands, he directs them against her head and she let's out a shriek.

When she opens her eyes her hair is no longer a mess but floating in long waves down her back. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair doesn't look to fancy or messy, just like floating beach waves.

She looks beautiful just like her mother, but different. She was never able to see Valentine in her before, but after spending so much time with Jonathan, she's defiantly able to see how her jaw sets to her thin pointy nose. Her features are strong like Jonathan's and not soft and cheeky like her mothers.

Maybe she just got older..

¨ It's- ¨

¨ I know I'm the best ¨ Magnus says giving her a small hug.

Magnus lets go and walks over to Izzy's animal printed wall. He draws the portal runes with his magic before reaching for her. She nervously walks over to him, staring into the blue swirling portal. ¨ You'll be fine biscuit ¨ Magnus says soothingly.

But she can't lie to herself. She's a total nerve wreck, she hasn't seen her mom or the others in a month and she's changed so much. She's not ready to talk about what happened during her stay with Jonathan and she never will.

She fumbles round her neck looking for the ring that always hangs securely around her neck. It's comforting feeling that Jace is somewhat with her always. She locks her fingers tightly around the smooth ring.

¨ Let's go ¨ Magnus says before pulling her in. She can only hold on and pray that this will soon be over.

* * *

Jocelyn's POV

Jocelyn hugs her own body, trying to block out people's whispers about her daughter.

 _Just like her father.._

 _Once Morgenstern always a Morgenstern_

There's no point arguing with them anymore she doesn't have the energy too. Maybe they doesn't care that her brother kidnaped her or just doesn't believe it. It's not everyday your son kidnaps your daughter, but she knows her demon son.

She used too have nightmares about Clary. That she was locked up in a basement in a white gown, crying and screaming for her to help her. _MOM HELP ME!_

He's just like Valentine and it scares her. She doesn't know what happened during her stay with him but it couldn't have been pleasant. Valentine used to display her like some sorts of price to the circle members and it made her sick to her stomach.

She was his possession that he could do whatever he wanted with. But it was a time when she loved him, he wasn't crazy when they first fell in love. He was a pure gentlemen, sweet, caring and protective. That was before the circle, before she had to flee.

She flinches just thinking of it. Luke seemed to notice clasping his warm hand around hers. They're standing in the court room together with hundreds of shadowhunters waiting for the trial to begin, waiting for Clary.

She was not even allowed to meet her before the trial, but she's grateful Magnus is with her. If a clave member were to be her surveillance she wouldn't be able to guaranty her daughters safety.

Maryse stands beside her together with Isabelle and Alexander. They all look pale and tired, Alec told her how he had found her in an alley and it broke her heart.

¨ QUIET everyone, the trial is about too begin ¨ a clave member yells from downstairs.

They hear a loud squeaking sound coming from the door and everyone stands quietly waiting. Suddenly a person walks in together with Magnus. Long red hair flows down her back and she's wearing a short black dress with heeled combat boots.

Her face is set in an emotionless mask and she walks in with an majestic grace that's unfamiliar to Jocelyn. She looks small, broken yet so strong. That can't be her daughter.

She hears gasps coming from everyone in the room, but the look on Isabelle's face is heartbreaking. She looks like she's going to run up to Clary and cry in any second but Alec holds her back.

They stop in front of the clave members, exchanging some words before suddenly they put a binding rune around Clary's wrists. ¨ What are they doing ¨ she cries angrily.

¨ Shhh Josie ¨ Luke whispers in her ear.

Clary walks up to the large platform of stone, standing behind the speaking table. A clave member appears holding the mortal sword, handing it to her. Her face doesn't change when she grasp the heavy sword, even though it must be painful holding it with the binding rune.

¨ Okay we will begin with confirming your name, then you will swear to speak the truth under the sword ¨ Jia says. Her voice bounces between the round walls through the mass audience.

¨ Are you Clarissa Adele Morgenstern ? ¨ she asks sternly.

¨ Yes, but I like to go by Clary ¨ Clary replies with hate dripping from her voice.

 _Definitely not her daughter_

* * *

 **Okay.. so what do you guys think?**

 **It's kind of hard writing from Jocelyn's POV since I can't imagine myself in her position. Other than that I hope you like Clary and Magnus close friendship :)**

 **Chapter 17 and 18 are connected since I didn't want over 5 k words in one chapter haha**

 **Please leave a small REVIEW xD**


	17. Chapter 17 the Mortal Sword

**Okay so as promised, here is chapter 17!**

 **I hope you understood my last chapter please leave a REVIEW when done reading xD**

 **So here is chapter 17**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _CLARY'S POV_

She walked into the court room with her head raised high. She wouldn't crumple like a baby in front of all these people. She knows her mother and friends are here somewhere but she hasn't looked up once to find them.

¨ Magnus! you were supposed to make sure she couldn't escape ¨ someone whisper yells from the clave. Suddenly a binding rune is place on her wrists burning them together. ¨ She's not going to escape ¨ Magnus says angrily.

¨ Remember your place warlock ¨ Jia hisses though her teeth. Magnus gives her a nasty look before disappearing through the ocean of people.

When she's finally up on the stage she feels even more exposed. She can feel everyones eyes on her and it makes her nauseas, but she stands still with a straight back. She grabs the sword and answers the first question then swears on the angel.

¨ I Clarissa Morgenstern swear by the angel to speak the truth under the mortal sword ¨ she says strongly.

They room falls silent and she looks up, staring at the twelve clave members sitting a distant away from her.

¨ Okay our fist question is. Did you join Jonathan Morgenstern willingly? ¨ Jia asks. Her eyes seem to bore holes into her but she Clary her pay no attention.

She feels the sword bringing the answer out of her before she even has the time to think. ¨ No, I was kidnaped ¨ she answers.

She's surprised her voice doesn't waver from the pain she's feeling in her wrists. Holding the heavy sword up with tied wrists is exhausting.

She hears whispers around the room, but she continues to stare straight ahead.

A male clave member looks at her skeptically. ¨ And what happened after he kidnaped you, where did he bring you? ¨ he asks.

¨ He brought me to his moving mansion. I woke up in a cell in his basement ¨ she exhales.

She doesn't like talking about her experiences, it brings out bad emotions. Its like a therapist asking her questions and she's mentally seeing short pictures and films in her head, relieving the pain again.

¨ What happened after that, please explain more detailed Mrs Morgenstern ¨ he asks flatly.

She feels a sudden anger flare up inside her, _Fuck you._ She thinks angrily

She flinches when the sword drags up all her words.

¨ After I woke up Jonathan walked in and I was really mad. I kept questioning him why I was there and why he kidnaped me again- ¨ she starts before being interrupted by Jia again.

¨ Did he tell you why? ¨

The sword slips a bit lower down when she tries to fight her words. Sweat runs down her forehead ¨ There's no need to fight Clarissa, just let it out ¨ The man says.

¨ He said he did it be-cause he thinks I belong to him ¨ she whispers.

By now she has everyones attention and she hears a cry from the public _. her mothers_

¨ Tell us more ¨ Jia says crossing her arms.

¨ After he was done threatening me one of his endarkend came down _Amatis¨_ She says finding Luke's eyes in the audience for a brief second.

¨ She proposed a deal, she said I could live happily with my brother and in exchanged my family and friends would be safe from his harm. But if I declined he would kill them and make me watch. There was no choice to be made so I agreed. I'd rather be dead than my family ¨ she says fighting the angry tears.

An old brunette woman speaks up ¨ Okay so if we get this right you agreed to stand by your brothers side ¨ she says critically.

Clary looks at her with hate shining through her eyes ¨ Yes but I didn't want to, I did it for my family ¨ she says angrily. Aren't they even listening? she didn't have a choice!

¨ What happened after that ¨ Jia says crossing her arms.

¨ He was nice to me but I still tried to escape on several occasions which only led to punishments so I stopped trying ¨ she says expressionless.

¨ Did he physically harm you after your attempts to fight him? ¨ The man asks curiously.

¨ Yees, he w-hipped me and abused me when I wouldn't obey an- ¨ she says starting to shake a little. She doesn't like where this is going. She can't let them know he forced himself on her.

¨ We're sorry to hear that ¨ Jia says. Clary let's out a snort not amused by her bullshit, like she cares. Long minutes pass until she gets her next question.

¨ How did he keep you under radar? ¨ an elderly woman asks.

Clary looks at her like that was the most stupid question she could asks. ¨ He had strong wards put up around the mansion making it and everything inside of the house untraceable. I could only be traced when he brought me outside which only happened twice ¨

¨ Explain the incident in Switzerland please ¨

Clary straightens her spine and tells them the whole story, she ignores the angry outbursts and whisperings in the folk mass.

She answers all of their questions. It's like she switched to auto pilot mode were she's spacing out but still talking. She hasn't looked up at her mother or her friends once. She just wants this to be over so she can go home and plan how she's going to get Jace back. A different question brings her back to reality.

¨ You said earlier that he said that you belonged to each other. Did he ever make any sexual advances towards you? ¨ the brown haired man asks.

Her eyes widnes and ice goes through her whole body and she struggles to keep her mouth shut. _No no please no!_

She fights the sword with all her might making her whole body vibrate in pain. She let's out small hisses of pain before she can't hold it anymore. ¨ Clarissa stop fighting you're only hurting your self ¨ the old lady says.

¨ yee-s he-e raaped me ¨ she says, her voice breaking turning into a sob. But she doesn't cry, she wont in front of all these people.

By now people are loudly screaming from the audience and she can hear her mothers sobs. She looks down in shame, this was the thing that never was supposed to get out. How can she ever go back to normal after everyone knows she got violated by her own brother.

Jia swallows hard before speaking again ¨ We only have a few questions left then you're free to go ¨ she says.

¨ How did you escape and what happened with Jonathan Herondale? ¨she asks.

Clary looks up glaring at her ¨ Jonathan put a bonding rune onto him like the first one, but he was somewhat able to have more control of himself this time. He could only halfway finish the rune since it would kill them both to be bonded on that level again ¨

She takes a deep breath before continuing ¨ Jace managed to break his bond while I was out with him. We were planning to escape together but he didn't make it, he's rune healed. He only had time to throw me his steele and I ra-an. I found a wall and drew a portal. Alec found me unconscious outside Pandemouin after I got through ¨ she says tiredly struggling to keep up the sword.

Okay last question the brown haired man says.

¨ Did your brother tell you anything about his plans or, did you find any useful information during your stay with him? ¨ he asks.

¨ I only know that he's planning something in two days. I think he's going to declare war against Idris and try to take over with his new shaowhunters ¨ she says in a small voice.

Please let me out, please let me out.

¨ Okay, thank you for your honesty and for sharing this information. We'll be in touch ¨ Jia says raising from the chair.

¨ Clavin, break the binding rune and let her go ¨ Jia says pointing to a shaggy man.

The browned haired man get up from his chair angrily ¨ Jia you can't just let her go! She agreed to stand by her brothers side ¨ he cries.

¨ Quiet Elliot! The girl is innocent for now, but we will discuss this further ¨ she says in a serious voice.

Everyone is shouting from the audience, screaming words like Valentines daughter..

¨ SHUT UP! ¨ her mother suddenly screams making everyone go deadly quiet. Clary raises her head towards her mother. She almost breaks down seeing her mother so upset.

¨ My daughter hasn't done anything wrong! yet you're all thinking she betrayed us to join her brother who pshycially hurt her. Shame on all of you ¨ she cries.

Magnus beams up from his seat ¨ This is the girl who helped us win the first war. Whiteout her help we would all be long dead! ¨

She looks gratefully up at Magnus silently thanking him for supporting her and her family.

Suddenly the Calvin guy takes away the sword and breaks the binding rune. Her wrists are burned and raw but the pain are soothing her from sadness and shame.

He doesn't offer her an _Iratze_ nor does she want one. She finds her way to the door through the masses of people and runs. She can hear someone calling her name from behind _CLARY WAIT!_

She stops, the voice belongs to Isabelle Lightwood. She turns around but the minute she does she's immediately crushed by a bear hug. She returns the hug spitting out black hair from her mouth. ¨ Clary I'm so sorry ¨ Izzy whispers.

She doesn't know what to say so she simply just stands there hugging her best friend for minutes. Izzy breaks away first looking at her kindy ¨ I've missed you so much, you know the institute get's a little boring with out someone to taste my cooking skills ¨

Clary can't help but let out a small smile ¨ I've missed you too, but I can't say the same for your food ¨ she laughs.

Izzy slaps her shoulder lightly ¨ Hey there's nothing wrong with my food ¨ she says trying to be serious but laughs instead.

A comfortable silence hangs over them ¨ Do you want to go for a walk? ¨ Izzy asks.

Clary looks back to the filled court room to her friend ¨ Yeah, let's get out of here ¨ she says.

They walk through street after street until they get out to a clearing. A green field stretches out in front of them followed by hills further away. To their left is a huge forest with tall green trees and bushes, and Clary can hear a waterfall further away.

¨ Wow this place is beautiful Izzy ¨ she says breathless. Her fingers are already itching to draw the landscape before them.

Isabelle smiles down at her ¨ Come let's sit down over here ¨ she says, mentioning towards an old bench.

They had mostly talked about what happened after she got kidnaped and how devastated her mom was. Of course Izzy had asked more questions about what happened with Jonathan but she only told her the basics.

They sit down and suddenly Izzy let's out a laugh, Clary raises her eyebrows in confusion. ¨ I never thought that I would see you in my clothes, or in high heels willingly ¨

Clary stares ahead ¨ Me neither haha, I just don't feel right wearing my old clothes anymore ¨ she says sadly.

Isabelle doesn't seem to notice the change in the atmosphere as she continues to talk about how hot the shadowhunters have gotten since her last visit here.

It feels nice that she doesn't treat her differently since what happened it makes her happy. They talk about everything and nothing until Isabelle stretches.

¨ Okay I think we have to head back or Alec is going to rip my head off ¨ She says starting to stand up.

Clary follows shortly after feeling tiredness starting to weigh her down. They talk mostly about Jace on their way back. She explains what happened but she cant help feeling miserably guilty.

¨ It's not your fault Clary ¨ she says sadly but her sadness quickly turns to rage. ¨ When I get my pretty hands on him, I will whip his ass so hard that he won't remember his existence ! ¨ she says furiously.

Clary doesn't say anything, she knows how devastating she was after Max's death and it doesn't help that Jonathan has her second brother.

They finally reach the Lightwood manor. Clary thinks back at her mother, she doesn't know where she is, she surely wouldn't be happy with her staying with the Lightwoods.

¨ Come on Clary ¨ Izzy says waiting in the door frame for her to follow. ¨ And by the way your mom's here ¨ she says.

She quickly follows her inside the proud manor. It's so different from the institute back home, the house is decorated in a light Victorian style.

She follows Izzy into the living room and are immediately met by the smell of lemon tea and scones when she enters the room. Her mother sits together with Maryse in a white sofa, Alec and Magnus by the fire place and Simon and Luke across from her mother.

Her mother immediately flies up from the couch when she sees her daughter. ¨ Clary!¨ she says bringing her into her arms. She smells her mothers comforting smell while her mother sobs into her neck. She brings her hands to her cheeks and looks into her eyes ¨ I'm so sorry this is all my fault ¨ she whispers.

Clary doesn't cry even though she missed her mother guts. ¨ Don't worry mom I'm fine now and it's not your fault. It's Valentines ¨ she says hugging her mother again.

¨ I can barley recognise you, wearing a dress and make up ¨ she says wiping her cheek in a lovingly gesture.

¨ Come let's eat some scones ¨ She starts but Clary cuts her off.

¨ Honestly I just want to go to sleep ¨ she says hugging her elbows looking at Isabelle begging for a save. She's not ready to be in a room with everyone staring at her, it would eat her insides even more.

Izzy smiles kindly at her ¨ You can sleep in Jace's room, it's upstairs by the end of the corridor ¨

¨ Are you sure you don't want to stay with us Clary ¨ her mom asks with hope in her eyes.

¨ Sorry mom, I need some space ¨ she says hugging her one last time. ¨ We'll talk more tomorrow ¨

Clary silently thanks the angel for not having to stay with her mom and Luke, they would only ask unwanted questions.

She quickly makes an escape muttering a _Good night_ as she walks upstairs to find the her boyfriends room.

It doesn't take her long to find it, she opens the door and are not surprised to see the neatly done bed to the bookshelf filled with books in different languages. Like the room at the institute there isn't many personal belongings in his room. Only a photo of them by his beside table.

She let's out a tired sigh. She walks over to his dresser and brings out one of his long armed shirts before undressing out of her dress. Relief is her only word when she's finally out of the high heels and in a more comfortable outfit.

She walks into the bathroom washing away her makeup and brushing her teeth.

It doesn't take long until she's under the white comforter. Jace's pillow brings her comfort, she doesn't mean to be a stalker but his scent is calming her insides. She takes a deep breath closing her eyes.

She's about to fall into a deep slumber she hears a fizzy sound by the end of her bed. She rips opens her eyes and sits up so fast her head gets dizzy.

A fire message comes into her view

* * *

 **Clarissa**

 **If you think this is over, then let me tell you that this is only the beginning. I have your precious little boyfriend and we're coming for you.**

 **No one's safe**

 **From your dearest brother**

 **J.C.M**

* * *

 **AHH OMG haha!**

 **Jace and jon are coming for our little red head!**

 **I hope you liked these chapters let me know if you did!**

 **I'll see you soon xD**

 **Much love TheSadRose**


	18. The law is hard but it is the law

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I really have no excuse more than I'm lazy...**

 **So I'm finally getting somewhere with this story. So Clary has basically fallen into some sort of depression and trauma from her brothers actions. I just thinks it makes more sense that she can't be okay all the time and that she's being affected of what happened. Her character is strong though so don't worry :)**

 **This is my longest chapter and I hope everything will make sense in the end xD**

 **Thanks to the people who took their time to leave a review I really appreciate it!**

 **So here's chapter 18!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

¨ Do you think she saw the letter? ¨ Jace asks dodging a punch that would nock him out cold. He continues to block the incoming punches and kicks from Sebastian. They are both sweaty and panting loudly, but Jonathan is holding back.

¨ Of course she saw the letter ¨ Jonathan says confidently, flipping some hair out of his eyes.

Jonathan had beaten him bloody and raw yesterday as punishment for letting Clary escape. When he couldn't take it anymore Jonathan had healed him and started the progress over and over again.

Funny how _Iratzes_ work.

Today they had mostly trained and spared to prepare themselves for tomorrow. _War_

Jonathan told him everything in detail. Jace's mission is to get Clary back while Jonathan and his army storms through the city.

A hard kick to his ribs make him snap back his focus to they're training session. Jonathan looms over him smiling darkly at him. ¨ I thought father taught you better than that ¨ he laughs.

Jace coughs up some blood ready to strangle him to death but his body makes no move. If only his body would obey.

Jonathan seems to notice his thoughts ¨ Oh poor Jace, can't control his own body ¨ He laughs while walking towards the wall with weapons.

He thinks back to Clary, he can't put words on how happy he is that she escaped her brother. It's too bad he couldn't go with her.

He grabs two bamboo sticks and throws one at Jace, he catches it effortlessly.

¨ Did father ever each you to fight with sticks because I remember that I had to do that a lot ¨ Jonathan says, his guard slips down a little like he remembers what is was like

The real Jace thinks back, Valentine taught him how to fight with every weapon. There isn't really a weapon he hasn't mastered.

He gets into an attack position before answering ¨ He usually made me fight with swords and seraph blades, he sometimes punished me with sticks, we didn't fight with them as much ¨

Suddenly Jonathan springs into action, he draws his stick back before bringing it back full force towards Jace's hip.

Jace easily blocks it, delivering some of his own attacks. There wooden sticks slams together loudly over and over again.

¨ And here I thought he only brought you birthday cakes and gifts ¨ Jonathan says with no emotion. But his eyes betray him, there is almost sadness swimming in his dark pits but as fast as the emotion came up it died.

The inner Jace is still furious at the fair haired boy in front of him, but he can't help but to feel sorry for him. Growing up alone with Valentine must have been a nightmare.

Valentine didn't often bring him gifts but when he did he usually got him a new book in a different language or more weapons.

¨ What did you get? ¨ Jace asks delivering a successful kick to Jonathan's his leg.

Jonathan staggers back a few inches before lunging at Jace. They both crash down on the matt, Jonathan is fast to bring his forearm over Jace's throat.

¨What did I get¨ He ponders before a dark look crosses over his sharp features.

¨ When I was four he started to tell me how worthless and unworthy I was, that not even my mother could love me. Then when I reached the age eight he punished me on my birthday for being born and ruining the Morgenstern family ¨ He finishes.

Jace tries to read his face but it's pointless he can tell to there's more to the story that Jonathan isn't telling him. Suddenly Jace's mask breaks ¨ I'm sorry to hear that brother ¨ robot Jace says.

Jonathan rolls his eyes and stands up pulling Jace with him. Suddenly Amatis walks into the room looking between the two boys in amusement.

¨ I'm sorry to interrupt master but I've come to fill you in on some information I received from our inside agent ¨ she says in a monotone voice.

Jonathan takes a slur from his water bottle before nodding towards the older lady.

¨ Clarissa has been questioned by the mortal sword and the clave are still not completely trusting her. They know about our planned attack in two days and they are going to use your sisters rune powers to win the war ¨ she says eyes never breaking away from his.

Jace looks up alarmingly furious, of course they are going to use Clary. _They will end up killing her_

Jonathan's corner of his mouth twitch into a sneer. ¨ If she knew what they are planning on doing with her after the war she wouldn't be so happy to help them ¨ he says. Only now does some anger break through from his emotionless mask.

¨ She's strong master we have to be careful, you remember what happened last time don't you ¨ she says wisely.

Jonathan glares at the woman ¨ well how could I forget, now leave! ¨ he snaps angrily.

Amatis bows before walking out of the training room. Jonathan brings up his hands to his head muttering something in french. _Les gens stupides qui essaient d'utiliser ma soeur contre moi…._

¨ _Qu'allons nous faire_? ¨ Jace asks, the truth is he can't wait to punish the clave. They are black mailing his girlfriend to do their dirty work, how government like.

Jonathan grabs his shirt ¨ Go get dressed, we don't have to worry about my sister for now ¨ He's about to walk out when Jace speaks up.

¨ What! you can't underestimate her, I've seen what her runes can do and god dammit! ¨ Jace cries.

Jonathan stops in the door way looking unfazed by Jace's outburst. ¨ I have a plan, now go get dressed before I loose my temper ¨ he snaps before walking out of the training room.

* * *

 _later: Jonathan's POV_

Cold showers would always be his favourites. He was used to taking them by now, he thinks back at the time he would have to shower in ice because his back was screaming and bleeding.

The cold would sooth his pain and at the same time stop him from bleeding to death. His father sure was a monster.

He's still mad at the clave for manipulating his sister into saving their existence. She doesn't know that whatever she says, she's still forever going to be the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. _A traitor_

She's just a tool to them and nothing more. He knows what they're planning on doing with her after the war, she's going to be locked up somewhere and only used when needed to or experimented on.

He can't say he's treated her any better but at least he loves and cares about her.

He thinks back at the fire message he sent yesterday, it was written in his angry haze. He won't change his plans about killing Clary's mother or the downworlder filth.

How can she still love them after being lied to her whole life?

They destroyed her in the worst possible way, she's meant for so much more than a mundane life. She's a born ruler, a queen. She's strong, fierce, stubborn and he can't help but think she's perfect in every way. He's going to get her vengeance even though she doesn't know she wants it yet.

She gave him vengeance when she killed their father and now it's his turn to repay the favour.

* * *

Clary's POV

Clary wakes up to birds chipping just outside her window, she rolls over and groans bringing Jace's pillow over her head. _Stupid birds_ she mutters.

She feels like she hasn't slept at all, her dreams was plagued by the image of her brother covered in blood smiling darkly at her. _We're coming for you sister_

¨ Someone's in a good mood this morning ¨ her mother says letting out a small laugh.

Clary immediately squeals jumping high in the air ¨ MOM! What are you doing here? ¨ she shrieks.

Her mother walks over to the bed calmly and takes a seat next to her. She's wearing a purple blouse with some old blue jeans, splattered with paint.

She cups her daughters cheek lovingly. ¨ I stayed over in one of the guests rooms in case you needed me ¨ she says with sadness in her eyes.

¨ Thanks mom but I can take care of myself ¨ she says sweetly. She doesn't have time for this, she has to come up with a rune to break Jace's bond to Jonathan. She sucks in a pained breath.

Jocelyn looks around the room, her eyes lingering on the picture on Jace's beside table. ¨ I know you think that but you're only seventeen baby, and it's my duty to protect you as a mother ¨ she says.

¨ and I'm also here if you want to tell me about what Jonathan did Clary ¨ she says looking into her daughters eyes. ¨ I want you to tell me ¨

Clary takes a shaky breath ¨ Mom I'm not going to tell you what he did, nor do I want to ¨ she says.

¨ I know you will only blame yourself for something that you had no control over ¨ she finishes.

Almost an angry look crosses her mothers features ¨ So you're telling him and not me. I'm your mother Clarissa! ¨ she snaps.

Clary flinches, she knows she's talking about Jace ¨ Mom you don't understand calm down ¨ Clary begs holding Jocelyns hands.

Jocelyn brings her into a hug. ¨ I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice I'm just so angry, I should have killed him when I had the chance ¨ her mother says softly in her hair.

She holds Clary like she never wants to let go. ¨ Everything is going to be back to normal when all of this is over okay. We will move out of New York into a more quiet area were we can live happily as a normal family ¨ she says reassuringly.

Clary's body tenses with anger, she pushes her mother away. ¨ I'm not leaving New York. I'm not leaving Jace and I'm a shadowhunter mom, not a mundane! ¨

Jocelyn's eyes turns into shock, she covers her mouth with her hand. ¨ I told you from the beginning that Jace was bad news, he has only brought you trouble from the first day you met him ¨ Jocelyn snaps.

¨ How can you even say something like that and if anyone has brought trouble upon other people, it's me! ¨ Clary cries out, face red from the over bubbling anger. How can her mother even think for one-second that she would leave the shadow world.

Her mother let's out a sigh before standing up from Jace's bed. ¨ We'll discuss this when everything is over, Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes ¨ Jocelyn says, brushing away her tears with the back of her hand.

Clary let's out a sigh when the door closes behind her mother. She takes a few calming breaths before getting out of the soft duvets. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen, can't her mom just give her some space.

She sighs before getting out of the bed. She takes a quick shower and applies some eyeliner and mascara. She braids her front hair backwards into a messy bun.

When she get's out she sees clothes on Jace's bed. She has to remember to thank Izzy later.

She picks up the red lace panties with a matching bra and puts them on. She can't help but to think back at the fire message her brother sent yesterday, it makes her skin crawl.

Her family and friends are no longer safe because of her, their life would be so much better if they never met her.

Even her life would be better if she weren't born she thinks sadly, then her mother wouldn't have to lie about her existence.

It pains her that she was kept in the dark for sixteen years and yes she was mad when she found out she was a shadowhunter.

If she hadn't met Jace she doesn't know what would have become of her, yet her mother continues to blame him for everything.

When finished she looks into the vanity mirror, her outfit contains of high waisted black skinny jeans with a beautiful white blouse tucked into the front of her pants flowing out beautifully behind her back.

She grabs the small white flats at the door before walking out for breakfast. She's already seven minutes late. _Great_

When she reach the table everyone is already seated, their heads turns into her direction when she enters her room. A squeal makes everyone jump in their seat ¨ OMG I knew would look cute in that outfit ¨ Izzy squeals looking proud.

Clary laughs taking a seat beside her best friend. ¨ Thanks Izzy ¨ she says with a crimson blush covering her cheeks. The breakfast passes by quickly and she's happy that she was able to at least get a toast down.

Clary leans back in her wooden chair. How did everything come to this, how can they act like everything is normal. Everything is not _NORMAL_!

Jace is with her sadistic brother and here she is laughing and eating breakfast with her friends. _What's wrong with her!_

 _She has to save Jace, protect her family and friends, and in the mean time save Idris from being slaughtered._

She suddenly let's out a laugh making everyone stop their conversation to stare at her.

¨ Are you all right Clary, you look a little pale ¨ her mother says concerned.

This is the moment she's been waiting for, the moment where she breaks. Her life is completely fucked up and all she can do is laugh until her laughs quickly turns into body wracking sobs.

Everyone stands up alarmed ¨ Get Magnus over ¨ Izzy says to her brother.

¨ I think she's having a panic attack ¨ Alec says rushing over to her helping her from falling. He brings his arms around her steadying her.

Clary can't breath, she has to save Jace, she has to stop a war, stay away from her brother and then maybe she can live but no, _everyone knows_.

¨ Clary, listen to me! Breath! ¨ Alec says in her ear. But none of his words reach her.

How is she going to fix this, fix her relationship with Jace while saving her family and friends. Maybe she's better off dead.

She can't see anymore through the darkness, it's already dragged her down. The last thing she hears is her mothers frantic voice calling out her name but she's already floating in the darkness.

* * *

Jia's POV

¨ Of course we're not going to let her out of our sight ¨ Jia snaps at the table of clave members. She's been in and out of meetings ever since Clarissa Morgenstern got questioned by the sword and she's getting frustrated with all this new information.

¨ But she agreed to stand by Jonathan Morgenstern's side ¨ Imogen suddenly speaks up. Her wise eyes search between the papers up to the clave members.

Jia sighs, all their conversations has always led down to this one question. Everyone seems to agree with the older woman.

¨ But she was blackmailed Imogen, she even told us that she wouldn't choose to stand by his side if her parents weren't threatened ¨ Jia snaps.

Imogen looks up from her papers raising one eyebrow. ¨ You know very well what the law says about betrayal Jia. She was selfish, she choose her own over the clave and shadowhunters ¨ Imogen says.

¨ Look what happened, now we're in a war because of one naive little teenager. Let's just give him the girl so hundreds of lives can be spared! ¨ Imogen finishes.

Jia doesn't know how to respond it's true about the law of betrayal but she feels sorry for the girl. She knows their motto _the law is hard but it is the law._

¨ What do you suggest we do Imogen? ¨ Calvin asks.

Imogen seems to be in a thought before saying ¨ I suggest we bring her here for some further questioning than we can decide. But I haven't abandoned the plan to use her in the war tomorrow if we have to ¨ She says in a stern voice.

The rest of the clave members seems to agree so Jia can't do anything else than smile and agree to.

 _The law is hard but it is the law._

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Clary wakes up later with Magnus sitting in a chair beside her bed. She remembers what happened so she just lays there staring blankly up at the ceiling. ¨ Clary- ¨ Magnus starts but she cuts him off

¨ Don't call me that, Clary is dead she died a long time ago ¨ she says numbly. She can hear a sad sigh from the chair. ¨ Okay biscuit, do you want to tell me what happened ¨ he asks.

She doesn't care anymore about what happened so she tells him everything, from the first time she got kidnaped to the second. She doesn't let out any details everything just pours out of her chest like a waterfall.

¨ _Even after everything he's done, I still love him because he is brother. It's not his fault that Valentine made him this way. he's my brother Magnus ¨_

By the end she feels so much lighter and she turns over to look at the warlock.

He wears a pained expression on his face ¨ Clare we didn't know it was this bad, we knew something was off with you when you got back but never this.. ¨ he says sadly.

Suddenly she's in his arms and she can no longer stop the silent tears. They stay like that for along time until Magnus breaks away looking into her dead eyes. ¨ Listen to me. Clary is not dead, do you hear me! ¨ he says with a seriousness that scares her.

¨ She's sitting infront of me, and she's so strong but she doesn't know that ¨ he says softly.

¨ She will get through this, she will find a way to stop all of this and most importantly, she will heal. Slowly but steady she will heal because she has friends that love her and supports her no matter what ¨ he finishes.

She's touched ¨ Thanks Mag but I don't know what to do? ¨ she says in a small voice.

Magnus pats her back affectionally ¨ You can start by drawing the rune that's on Jace, then maybe we can figure out a way to break to break it. We'll do it together okay ¨ he says searching her eyes.

She gives him a small nod. ¨ Please don't tell my mom, she already had plans to move out of New York ¨ Clary says sadly.

¨ You can't keep this to yourself Clary, I will tell them what they need to know ¨ he says but he can see that Clary is about to protest.

¨ Clary they are not going to judge you or hate you. They love you and they will understand, and if your mother asks me to make another spell clouding your memories. I will personally turn her life up side down ¨ he says sassily.

Clary let's out a small laugh thinking of what Magnus would do, maybe drown her mother in glitter. Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly a sketch pad and a pen appears in front of her. She looks in awe at the warlock

¨ do you think you can draw me the rune? ¨ he asks nicely. His afraid a sudden move wrong will make her break again.

She grabs the pen and starts to draw the rune that Jonathan put on Jace. Halfway through they hear her mother shout from downstair ¨ _She's my daughter! you can't keep her away from me ¨_ She roars furiously.

Clary flinches at her loud voice before looking at Magnus.

¨ It's okay they wont let her in unless you want her to ¨ he says.

Clary nods continuing with her rune until it's finished. It looks identical to the one she remembered. She hands Mags the sketch pad in he looks at it, trying to figure it out.

He suddenly looks up ¨ It's only halfway finished right? ¨

She nods not having the energy to reply.

A loud nock on the door makes them both jump high in the air, ¨ _We're here to retrieve Clarissa Morgenstern as the Inquisitor wants to speak to her about her position in the war ¨_ a loud voice booms from outside.

Magnus quickly hides the sketch pack in his pants before the door slams open. ¨ Jeees there's no need to be so violent ¨ Magnus says, casually standing up from the bed smirking at the two bulky shadowhunters.

Clary is quick to remove any left emotions that may have lingered from her breakdown earlier. ¨ Why are you here Magnus Bane? ¨ one of the black dressed men asks.

¨ Clary wasn't feeling so well so I was just being a good friend, checking up on her ¨ he easily replies.

¨ You know the rules, you're a downworlder! ¨ the one with grey hair snaps.

They leather dressed men doesn't pay more attention to the warlock instead, they walk into the room grabbing Clary by the forearm, dragging her out of the bed.

¨ Get your hands of me asshole, I know how to walk ¨ she spits at him.

He only responds by digging his fingers further into her arm ¨ Walk Morgenstern ¨ he says with anger in his voice. She hastily puts on her flats and let them lead her the way out.

She takes one last look at Magnus before she's out of the Lightwood manor.

 _Well this day couldn't get any better_

* * *

 _Alec and Magnus_

Alec tries to progress everything that just happened. One-second they were eating breakfast the next Clary breaks down and then members from the clave takes her away.

He feels sorry for her, he can't imagine what the clave members are going to do to her.

He dumps the last plates into the faucet, he can hear Clary's mother arguing frantically with Maryse in the living room. Jocelyn has changed he thinks. She's slowly becoming insane but he doesn't blame her.

¨ So what did I miss? ¨ Magnus says walking into the kitchen, his cat eyes gleaming in the light.

Alec leans against the kitchen counter ¨ Jocelyn is freaking out, besides that nothing much ¨ he replies. Magnus nods, crossing his tanned arms over his chest.

¨ Are you okay? ¨ Magnus asks.

Alec takes a deep breath leaning with his hands supporting him against the kitchen counter. ¨ Yes ¨ he breaths out.

Suddenly Magnus reach inside of his waistband and brings out a sketching pad. Alec looks at him in surprise ¨ Why would you steal Clary's sketch pad ¨ Alec asks smiling lightly at his boyfriend.

¨ Look she drew the rune that's on Jace's back ¨ Magnus says flipping over the pages to the sheet were Clary drew the rune minutes ago.

¨ I don't recognise it but I want you to take a look just incase ¨ Magnus says.

Alec grabs the pad from Magnus hand. He observes the rune closely, following the familiar swirling patterns with his finger.

¨ I think I've seen this before ¨ he says frowning at the warlock.

Magnus looks at him in surprise.

¨ I found an old demonic book when I was studying runes with Hodge. It was filled with all kinds of runes made for evil purposes, that's why Jonathan shadowhunter never agreed to teach them or let them be in the basic rune books. But why would Sebastian choose this one? ¨ Alec says.

Alec sighs flipping some hair from out of his eyes.

¨ What do you mean, what's so special about this rune when it's not even fully completed? ¨ Magnus asks confused.

¨ That's the thing, it kinda makes sense. Jace is only under **half control** , that's why he managed to break free without the rune being destroyed ¨

¨ The rune fades every time he manages to break out of the trance. It gets weaker overtime and eventually the rune will vanish ¨ he says realisation finally hitting him.

Magnus looks in awe at the blue eyed shadowhunter. ¨ Omg Magnus I know how to get him back! ¨ he cries happily flinging his arms around the warlock. Magnus hugs him back, finally things are starting to look better for them.

They break apart smiling at each other. ¨ So if I get this right, we just have to get Jace behind bars and slowly break him down mentally ¨ Magnus says sarcastically.

Alec nods ¨ He has a weakness and that's Clary, she's the only one that can break him free ¨ he whispers.

Magnus nods in understanding.

¨ We have to tell Clary about this, I have a plan ¨ Alec says. He's now back into his shadowhunter self, planning and making stargedies, not sulking around the house.

Clary has to lure Jace into a trap so they can catch him without Sebastian getting in the way. It's simple but its perfect.

¨ I'll go get Izzy while you inform the others ¨ Alec says strongly. He's getting his parabati back and no one is going to stop him.

 _It's now or never._

 ** _Tomorrow is the day were life choices has to be made, were lives will be lost and hearts will be broken…_**

* * *

 ** _Arrghhh I can't wait until I finish chapter 19 for you guys._**

 ** _I don't even know why I tried to write from Jia's POV haha I was like ¨ What am I getting myself into ¨_**

 **whatever I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter xD**

 **please leave some feedback and luv :)**

 **See you guys soon!**


	19. War part 1

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Thanks for the new follows and reviews^^_**

 ** _Here's chapter 19_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

Standing outside the accords Clary thinks back to the last time she saw Jace, his golden shining eyes to his tall slender body. It felt like a life time ago even though it's only been a few days. She hopes he's safe, that her brother spared his life for her.

But there's no guarantee more than the fire message Jonathan sent her.

Today is the day everyone has been waiting for. _War_.

Every nephilim from all around the word is gathered here today in Idris to fight against her brother.

She's already marked half of them with her strong runes and her energy is slowly starting to drain. She finishes the agility rune on a man with dark hair and grey eyes before moving on to the next.

That's how her morning has looked liked. She promised to mark the shadowhunters in return of Jace's safety. Magnus had told her everything about his rune yesterday and the clave couldn't do more than agree to help.

She looks at the guards that's been guarding her all morning. As Imogen said _¨ For you own safety ¨_

More like don't even try to run away it's pointless, we are in control…

She finishes the woman's runes before turning to one of the shadowhunters guarding her. _Mark._

¨ I need a break ¨ she says tiredly.

He looks at her up and down before shaking his head. ¨ No you don't, that wasn't a part of our deal. Besides there's plenty more of them to mark ¨ he says rudely.

Anger rushes through her body ¨ Look I've been sitting here for three hours and my rune magic is starting to drain so unless you want me to die from exhaustion, I suggest you give me a break! ¨ she snaps.

He looks at his fellows exchanging some words before nodding briefly. She's about to head out of there when he blocks her path.

¨ I'm sorry miss Morgenstern but we are not aloud to let you out of here ¨ he says crossing his arms.

She glares up at the man ¨ I have to help my friends, step aside or I will move you myself ¨ she says placing her small hands firmly on her hips.

The rough surface of her gear comes in contact with her fingers and she can feel her adrenaline seeping through her veins.

The man let's out a laugh.

¨ You- going to move me out of the way, you're just a little girl ¨ he laughs. The other shadowhunters laughs with him and she can feel her anger bubbling over.

Quicker than the light she spins around and jumps high in the air, she makes a twist kicking the man hard into his neck. A trick her brother taught her a long time ago.

He falls to the ground coughing. ¨ I might be small but I'm still the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern! ¨ she screams.

Before the others can react she's already bolting through the masses of people into city. She grabs her Steele from her pocket, even though she's drained she need to mark herself as much as possible.

She needs to find her mother and the others before it's to late. The only problem is she has no clue were they are, the clave wouldn't let her in on any kind of information.

Not even Magnus . _It's for you own safety Clary_ he had said.

She let's out a furious growl, she can hear the other shadowhunters running after her but with her special runes they won't be able to catch her. She needs to lead them away.

She takes several turns and different rotes to loose them, eventually she fins herself at a large fountain. She spins around confused, it looks like she's in the middle of the city.

She can see small shops and cafe's placed here and there. Other than that the place looks deserted.

She walks over to the fountain and looks down into its pale blue shining water. For a moment she's taken back to the time where Jonathan showed her their reflections and told her how they belonged together.

She let's that thought go as quick as it got there.

She looks at her reflection, her hair is tied up into a high ponytail and sweat glister against her skin. Never in her life does she think she looked more like a shadowhunter than now.

Before she knows it a rune appears in her mind. _The all seeing eye._

She grabs her Steele and quickly draws the rune onto the waters smooth surface. It doesn't take long until a field shows itself in the water, a field with people in black and red fighting each other. A field were people are falling to the ground dying.

She immediately knows what's going on and where they are. Her instincts start to kick in and she runs like she never run before. All she can think of is that she has to get there in time, before everything is too late.

* * *

Jonathan's POV

Jonathan stands on top of a hill watching as his dark army slaughter the shadowhunters. He hasn't seen his sister yet witch means she's probably locked up somewhere or else she would have already been here.

He stands tall in his red gear leaning against his big sword. He doesn't feel any remorse for the people his killing, he feels nothing. This is the beginning of something new, something grater than the clave ever could have imagined.

He looks through the masses of people, he can see his mother fighting together with the downworlder beside her. He didn't expect for her to keep up for this long since his request to have her dead.

He sighs frustrated before turning to Amatis who stands a few feet away from him. ¨ Amatis. Bring her to me! ¨ he says angrily pointing to his mother.

She smiles at him ¨ Yes master ¨ she nods before running into the chaos.

Of course he wouldn't kill her himself, then Clary would never forgive him. He needs to play his cards right to get her back, to make her trust him.

Only when she realises that she has nothing left, will she submit to him.

He will keep Jace as company and as a threat to his sister. He smiles at that idea, he could hire some warlocks to create another moving house for them. He wants his own empire, he wants more, needs more.

Suddenly Jace runs up to him with an angry expression. ¨ I've looked everywhere I can't find her ¨ he says coming up beside him. He's also wearing a red gear with runes carved into the material.

¨ I told you to not come back until you've find her. What part of the plan don't you understand! ¨ he snaps angrily.

Jace steps back giving Sebastian a weak apology. Jace looks through the field trying to make out the red headed girl through his golden eyes.

A sudden flash over the hill brings his attention to a moving figure running fast, very fast. ¨ Look ¨ he says to Sebastian pinting his finger to the figure.

Sebastian looks surprised than an evil smirk forms on his beautiful face. ¨ Go get her ¨ he says towards Jace who's already sprinting towards his girl.

* * *

Clary's POV

When Clary arrives she's exhausted from running, but that doesn't stop her from bringing two seraph blades out from her belt. _Michel - Ithuriel_ she whispers as the blades brightens up.

She looks into the ocean of people trying to make out any familiar faces, but to her luck she finds no one.

She doesn't hear the shouts and screams in pain, she just throws herself into the mass of people desperately trying to find her mother. A kick to her ribs make her snap back to reality, she staggers back before attacking the dark shadowhunter that attacked her.

It's a woman in her middle thirties but she's no match for Clary as she easily knocks the woman out by delivering a punch to her head.

She doesn't want to kill anyone do she tries to navigate and avoid the dark shadowhunters as she pushes through the crowd.

Someone runs into her from behind and she falls to the ground from the force. ¨ SHE IS HERE! ¨ someone yells loudly.

Omg they must be talking about her, now is not the time to be stupid so she quick continues to crawl away. The sharp high grass is stinging against her skin probably leaving blisters, but getting away is all that matters.

Suddenly she crawls to a clearing, she must have gone straight through the masses to the other side of the field she thinks bitterly.

Well, at least she got away from the endrakened.

Suddenly she hears a scream. ¨ CLARY! ¨ her mom shouts from somewhere deep in the crowds.

Adrenaline curses through her veins.

¨ MOM! ¨ she screams back.

She's about to spring towards the sound of her mom when suddenly a hand shots out from behind her, pulling her roughly back against someone's chest.

¨ ARGGHH ¨

¨ I've looked everywhere for you Clary ¨ a voice says huskily in her ear.

She let's out a yelp, she knows that voice, she would recognise that voice anywhere.

¨ Jace ¨ she breaths out. She thinks she's going to cry, this is the Jace she left because she was selfish. Her Jace is standing right behind her, she pushes down a forming lump in her throat

 _He's alive_

He suddenly starts to pull her away with him. ¨ Wait what are you doing let me go ¨ she says angrily spinning around to face him.

He grips her wrist in a harsh grip, staring her up and down with his dark golden eyes amused.

Their eyes meet and he gives her one of his famous smirks. ¨ I sure missed you babe, you look like a warrior princess ¨ he says huskily licking his lips.

His comment makes her knees weak and her face flushed. She places her hands on her hips and manage to glare at him.

¨ Jace where is my mom? ¨ she snaps.

He's so gorgeous, his tall slender body up to his golden locks of hair.

¨ Somewhere ¨ he replies lazily, waving his hand in the air.

Anger flares up in her chest she's not doing this right now.

¨ Jace let me go I have to find her! ¨ she screams.

He reaches out for her and grabs her wrist again. She starts to trash against his grip but he's so much stronger than her so he simply just throws her over his shoulder.

She starts to bang her small fists against his back. ¨ LET ME GO! ¨ she screams. He smacks her ass laughing a little but he doesn't stop.

All she can see is his boots wandering through the high grass field as she bumps uncomfortably against his shoulder.

Suddenly she hears her mothers scream from far away again. _¨ LET ME GO AMATIS! ¨_

 _Oh no._

She should have stayed in the city, she should have listened to Magnus. But then again Jace would probably have found her anyway.

She continues to struggle, she does a trick Jonathan taught her. Twisting and quickly rolling of Jace's shoulder. She surprised when she falls down into the high soft grass.

She quickly brings up her seraph blade before Jace can grab her. He looks amused down at her blade than up to her.

¨ And what are you going to do with that my warrior princess ¨ he says pointing at the blade.

She inwardly cringes at her new nickname before fire blazes through her whole body.

¨ I'm gonna go save my mom goldilocks ¨ she snaps back.

He gives her a big smile brining out his own sword from his belt.

¨ You know you can't take me so let's get this over with before your brother get's upset. You wouldn't want him to get upset now would you. I'm sure you remember what happened last time ¨ he says grinning down at her.

She can feel tears gather in her eyes. _Don't let him get under your isn't Jace.._

They are a distance from the field of screaming people. How is she going to get into the field before Jace knocks her out. An idea start to form in her head.

She lowers her blade looking shyly at her boots.

¨ I missed you too ¨ she says in a low voice, trying to fake some tears. She has to manipulate him so he lowers his guard.

Her act seems to work as he gets relaxes and brings her in for a hug. She runs at him the last steps flinging her small body onto his. He catches her effortlessly as she weighs nothing more than a feather.

She hooks her legs around his waist and brings her arms around his neck so their foreheads are resting against each others.

They stay like that for a few moments before Jace brings his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss. She returns the kiss sinking down on her feet again, she let's them get lost into each other.

Their tungs dances against each others and she knows she's got him when his hands starts to roam down her body.

When he least expects it she pulls her knee back and drives it hard up between his legs. But before her leg can get anywhere near his privates does he grip it harshly with his left hand. He glares down at her.

¨ Oh do you really think I'm that stupid ¨ he says darkly, smiling.

She swallows a lump in throat. She tries to push him away and run but he already has his arms around her.

¨ Let me go ¨ she cries angrily.

He only smiles down at her.

¨ Oh you won't be getting away anytime soon princess ¨

* * *

Izzy/Alec

¨ Watch out Alec ¨ she screams, bringing her whip around the attackers arm. Alec quickly spinns around raising his sword and swiftly manages to behead the attacker.

They had lost their parents a while ago in the fight but they had thankfully not lost each other yet. They had stuck together for hours fighting against the red shadowhunters that never seem to end.

They are both almost unharmed except for her broken ribs and Alec's many gashes and bruises. Sweat trails down her face in rivers and she doesn't know how much longer they will be able to fight.

¨ Isabelle we have to run ¨ her brother suddenly screams, blocking her from a sword.

She staggers back in surprise a deep frown covering her features. ¨ What do you mean run? We can't Alec this is war ¨ she yells back meeting her brothers blue eyes while continuing to shield herself.

He looks sadly at her. ¨ I know it's against our beliefs but i'm not going to let you get slaughtered in a war we can't win sister ¨ he snaps at her.

She pushes down the forming tears.

He's right, there's to many of them and they are to strong. Even with Clary's strong runes they won't be able to take them down without getting killed.

 _Does she want to die a hero or live and forever be a coward._

She looks up at her brother and she can see that he's already decided for them. He grabs her hand in a determent grip and they run, together through the masses.

They try to avoid the shadowhunters with red gear as much as possible, striking when necessary.

They don't even know if their parents are alive, but they have each other, that's all that matters for now.

¨ Faster Izzy ¨ Alec says pushing her to go even faster. Her rib is screaming in pain, and her head is starting to spin.

Only when they reach the thick forest does he slow down. They continue a bit further into the many trees before completely stopping.

Izzy brings her hands to her knees and breaths heavy through her pain. Her brother rushes up to her before she can fall to the ground, catching her in his arms. ¨ Iz—

¨ They went this way! ¨ someone shouts from the clearing.

Izzy's eyes widens in panic and Alec thinks fast, looking though the trees to over the hill.

¨ Izzy you have to climb up onto my back and hold on tight. I know it hurts but if you don't we will die here ¨ he says fiercely.

He slings her body up onto his back so she can reach her arms around his chest. She brings her legs around his waist as he starts to climb the tallest tree he can find.

He climbs up to the top of the tree so the endrakened won't be able to see them through the leaves and heavy branches.

When up he let's Izzy slide down so she can sit on a thick black while leaning against the tree.

¨ Hold on ¨ he says reaching inside of his boot for his Steele. He sits down across from her with his legs dangling on each side of the heavy branch.

Izzy looks pale almost deadly when he slides her gear down her arms. He looks if he can see any damage through her black tank top, it's ripped at several places and blood oozes out from one gash in particular.

He brings the tip of the his Steele down onto her collarbone drawing the iratze. He draws several more healing runes to her skin before he staring on himself.

¨ I'm sure they went this way ¨ a voice says underneath them.

Alec immediately brings a hand over Izzy's mouth so they wont be able to hear her breathing. They look at each other praying that they wont catch them.

¨ They must have gone over the hill towards the city ¨ Anther voice says. They hear several grunts and metal clinging scraping against each other before they're left with silence again.

Izzy sighs in relief pulling her brothers hand away from her face so she can breath again. She feels more refreshed with the healing runes applied but her chest continues to hurt.

A pain very familiar, very similar to the pain she felt when Max died. Before she knows it tears are streaming down her face. Alec looks up from his arm to his sister in sympathy before bringing her in for a tight hug.

He smoothens down her hair whispering comforting words in her ear.

¨ What have we done Alec ¨ she cries softly hugging him closer. She rests her cheek against his chest looking up with glassy eyes at the beautiful blue sky.

¨ Shhh everything is going to be okay, we're going to get out of here ¨ he whispers rocking her back and forth.

¨ We betrayed everyone brother, I'm a coward ¨ she sniffs.

Oh his little sister always wanting to be the strong one he thinks sadly. How did things even get to this.

¨ We didn't betray anyone, we did this for ourselves. Better alive than slaughtered ¨ he whispers against her hair.

¨ Don't worry I know how we are going to get to safety ¨ he says grabbing her chin gently in between his fingers. Trying to calm her like he did when they were younger.

He kisses her forehead continuing to rock her back and forth.

¨ I'll protect you, i'll always protect you sister ¨

* * *

 **PART 2 next page**


	20. War part 2

Clary's POV

¨ Let go of me! ¨ she cries desperately before falling limp against Jace's shoulder.

He's been walking for twenty minutes and her body is aching from having to lean against her boyfriends shoulder for so long.

Suddenly she can hear angry voices in a distance. ¨ _You were never my son ¨_ her mother's voice cries out.

¨ _You can't change blood as much as you wish too, believe me I wished for that too mother_ ¨ her brother spits out.

Fear grips her heart. This isn't be good, her mother is supposed to be in safety with the rest of the clave members.

¨ _You disgust me ¨_ her mother whispers with venom in her voice.

Suddenly Jace stops.

¨ Ah Jace I see you decided to join the party, and of course with my darling Clarissa ¨ he says happily clapping his hands together like an excited kid on christmas.

Jace let's her slide down so that her back is tightly pressed against his stomach with his arms wrapped around her. She can feel his muscles flex against her back as Jace laughs lightly behind her.

She looks back at her brother with poison blaring in her eyes. Her mother is held by Amatis a few feet away from her brother, and there's several other dark shadowhunters surrounding them.

Her brother walks up to her in his dark glory stopping in front just a few inches away from her. He brings a hand down and starts to caress her cheek lovingly.

¨ I've missed you little sister ¨ he says wistfully. His black eyes stands out against his pale skin and some of his white locks is covering his left eye, making him look even more mysterious.

She spits down at his boots meeting his eyes defiantly. He gives her a swift slap across the face making her head fall back against Jace's chest.

¨ Don't touch my daughter! ¨ her mother shouts from behind them angrily fighting against her restraints.

¨ Still the spitfire I see, good I like it when you fight me ¨ he whispers in her ear.

¨ NOO-W ¨ he says clapping his hands together spinning around towards his mother.

¨ I'm finally going to get to break you after everything you've done! ¨ he snaps angrily at Jocelyn.

Jocelyn looks at him in shook.

¨ Oh don't give me that _I don't know what you're talking about ¨_ he says angrily.

When Jocelyn doesn't reply he just shrugs his shoulders. ¨ Okay I'll just have to spell it out for you then ¨ he snaps.

¨ So You let yourself get poisoned while you were pregnant with me and Clary. Then you abandoned me, leaving me with an abusive father who blamed me for everything wrong. Taking his anger out on me everyday, and not even once did you show up to take me away ¨ he says angrily.

He continues ¨ And do you know what's even worse mother. You hid the only good thing in my life away from me. You even hid her existence from herself making her believe that she was a mundane when she was meant for so much more ¨

¨ You are no better then him, you know that? ¨ he whispers.

Her mother is crying frantically now. ¨ I'm sorry Jonathan, I've told you I thought you were dead. Th- ¨

¨ SHUT UP! ¨ he yells making her flinch. ¨ You are a liar and you've been lying to yourself your whole life! ¨he snaps angrily.

Suddenly he turns towards their mother again. The next thing he says makes Clary's heart break

¨ YOU NEVER LOVED ME! ¨ Jonathan screams, his face red from his outburst.

Her mother looks down with silent tears streaming down her face.

¨ Please stop ¨ her mother whispers.

¨ Why? ¨ her brother snaps back, laughing like a maniac.

He walks up to their mother grabbing her chin between his thumb and his index finger, making her look him in the eyes. Green meeting pitch black.

¨ The truth hurts doesn't it ¨ he says his face showing no emotion.

Her mother looks over to her daughter who's struggling fiercely against Jace's grip.

¨ Let her go Jonathan, I know you love he- ¨

Suddenly Jonathan's hand shots out to grab his mothers throat. ¨ Don't tell me what I feel or what I want ¨ he says slowly.

¨ Jonathan please stop! ¨ Clary screams meeting his broken eyes. He only smiles sadly at her before saying

¨ Can't you see, I'm doing this for us! ¨ he says, making her suck in a painful breath.

¨ Amatis bring me the cup ¨ he says towards the elderly woman. Clary immediately starts to kick out and scream.

¨ Stop struggling Clary! ¨ Jace whispers harshly, tightening his grip further.

Jocelyn looks at Jonathan with dead eyes. ¨ I'd rather be dead than one of your monsters ¨ she spits out.

Jonathan grins at her. ¨ Oh such privileges doesn't apply for you mother ¨ he says stroking her cheek. Something that can easily be taken as a lovingly gesture but Clary knows better, there's no love in her brother.

Suddenly Amatis appears with the golden cup in her hand. Jonathan grabs it in his hands, adoring it.

¨ Jonathan please, I'll do anything ¨ Clary cries desperatelys.

¨ Anything won't do this time Clarissa ¨ he says sadly not meeting her eyes.

He turns his focus back to the cup, searching for his pocket knife.

Clary tries to turn around so she can see Jace's face, but it's impossible to move in his grip.

¨ Jace, I know you're in there somewhere. Please don't let him do this to me! ¨ she whispers.

Jace only tightens his grip around her. ¨ Don't look Clary, that's what I do ¨ he says spinning her around so that her face is against his chest.

¨ The Jace I know wouldn't have said something like that ¨ she whispers.

She places her small hands against his red gear. She stands up on her tiptoes to get closer to his face.

¨ He would have fought, he would never had bent down to kiss someones elses fee—¨

¨ Shut up Clary! ¨ he snaps angrily.

But she won't this is her only shot. She has to save her mother before everything is to late.

She pushes more against his chest so that their eyes meet. ¨ Please Jace if you ever loved me please do something now, before it's too late ¨ she cries.

She knows she's paretic for crying but she can't live without her mother.

¨ I won't survive without her, please Jace I love you ¨ she cries, begging him to understand. Her tears never stop flowing, she thought she saw a twitch in his golden eyes but that would probably just be in her imagination.

Everything is too late there's nothing else she can do. There's no one to help her, she looks disappointed down at her boots seeing the surface of them become darker from her tears.

¨ So mother any last words ¨ she hears her brother voice.

Jocelyn turns to her daughter, ¨ I love you Clary don't you ever forget that ¨. Strong until the end like she knew she would be.

She hear's some rattling sounds and some grunts from her mother, which only makes her cry more.

Before she knows what's going on she's roughly pushed down to the ground. She let's out a small whimper as she catches herself with her hands against the grass.

She hears a swift sound through the air hitting something. Something that shatters to the ground further away.

She quickly snaps her head up towards the scene. Sebastian stands with surprise written all over his face with a deep gash in his hand. A bit further away lies the cup on the ground together with a sword.

 _Jace's_

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN**_

 _ **I wanted to end this chapter like the first book^^**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, I split it into two parts so it would be easier to read.**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Until next time^^^**_


	21. Roses and Lilies

**Hi guys!**

 **I know that I've been gone longer than usual, we can blame school for that...**

 **Thanks for the new follows and sweet reviews. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with this story but now I have somewhat a plan ^_^**

 **I'll leave more information in the End.**

 **Thank you**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _¨ So mother any last words ¨ she hears her brother say._

 _Jocelyn turns to her daughter, ¨ I love you Clary don't you ever forget that ¨. Strong until the end like she knew she would be._

 _She hear's some rattling sounds and some grunts from her mother, which only makes her cry more._

 _Before she knows what's going on she's roughly pushed down to the ground. She let's out a small whimper as she catches herself with her hands against the grass._

 _She hears a swift sound through the air hitting something. Something that shatters to the ground further away._

 _She quickly snaps her head up towards the scene. Sebastian stands with surprise written all over his face with a deep gash in his hand. A bit further away lies the cup on the ground together with a sword._

 _Jace's_

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Not a sound could be heard as far Clary could hear. The only thing she felt was a cold breeze blowing through her hair, making ice travel up her spine. Time seemed to have slowed down as she grabs her sword, dawn bringer out of her weapons belt. She looks at Jonathan's shocked face to her mothers fear stricken eyes.

Jocelyn takes everyones shook as an advantage as she kicks back at the guys knee, making him stagger backwards. She spins around and brings her elbow up to the other guards nose and easily breaks it with a satisfying crack.

She doesn't get much further, the minute she gets up Jonathan swiftly pushes her back down to the ground. He swiftly presses the same dagger he cut his palm with against her mothers throat. Jocelyn eyes widens.

¨ Jace what a surprise ¨ her brother says amused looking between her and Jace.

Jocelyn tries to run but her brother only presses the knife further into her neck, making blood trail down her delicate throat. ¨ but It takes a lot more than a sword to stop me from doing what I want ¨ Jonathan continues with glee

¨ DON'T ¨ Clary screams. She starts to run up to her mother but is suddenly pulled back by no other than Jace.

She looks up at Jace's beautiful golden eyes in confusion, her eyebrows furrows together as he gives her a look _¨Don't run¨_

¨ My dear little Clarissa, can't you see its over, I've won ¨ her brother laughs darkly. Clary gives him a cold glare swallowing down the thick lump forming in her throat. She feels Jace's arm firmly pressed around her waist comforting her.

¨ Look around you, most of the clave members are dying while others ran away ¨ he says motioning towards the quiet field with dead bodies.

Her mother makes a noise in the back of her throat ¨ _Luke¨_ she croaks out.

¨ He's as dead as father dearest ¨ Jonathan says flatly like he couldn't care less.

Clary lets out a gasp and she can feel Jace's arm tighten even further around her if even possible _Luke._ It can't be true he's lying, he has to be!

¨ You're lying!¨ her mother cries angrily.

Her brothers eyes suddenly turn cold ¨ Wanna bet?¨ he says shaking Jocelyns shoulder. Jocelyn slumps against him of her energy suddenly gone.

Tears wells up in her eyes and clary can't help letting out a small sob. _What about Isabelle and Alec are they also dead?_

She looks down at the ground, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. There's no point fighting anymore, everyone is gone.

¨ Now don't cry Clarissa, you know how I hate to see you upset ¨ Jonathan says gently while giving Jace a dark grin.

Red flashes through her vision as she whips her head up to look at her brother. ¨ I HATE YOU ¨ she whispers.

Jace pulls her closer his body bringing his arms around her in a protecting embrace away from Jonathan.

¨ Love and Hate all the same ¨ her brother says coldly.

He turns his head toward the older red headed woman. ¨ Now for the final part ¨ he says, bringing the knife from Jocelyns neck down across his wrist.

He surprises her by bringing his dripping arm up to her mothers mouth, making her swallow his blood. Jocelyn starts to trash violently against his arms, screaming against his wrist.

¨ Soon the sacrifice will be completed and Lilith will rise ¨ Jonathan whispers.

¨ NOOO ¨ Clary yells, she sprints away from Jace's arms and pushes Jonathan away from her mother. Jocelyn falls down to the ground trashing and screaming in agony.

¨ MOM!¨ clary screams as she tries to get a hold of her. She can feel Jace and Jonathan start to circle each other in the background.

¨ It burns ¨ her mother croaks out. Black blood is dripping from the corner of her mouth down onto the grass. She continues to spasm until her green eyes suddenly roll backwards into her head. She falls limp against the grass with a thud.

Clary looks in horror at the scene, she grabs her mothers shoulders and shakes her violently ¨ MOM!¨ she screams.

¨ MOM WAKE UP!¨

She can feel the boys eyes on her as she clings to her mother. She brings up her steele from her boot and with shaking hands draws the most powerful Iratze she's ever drawn right above her mothers faint heart. She feels all of her energy pour out of her into the black glowing swirls underneath her hand.

At first it looks like the rune is working, the rune glows powerfully against her pale skin. Then the glow suddenly burns out away with her mothers heart beat.

Clary can't breath she shakes her mothers shoulders violently but gets no responds. Her breathing picks up and she starts to panic. ¨ Mom please don't leave me ¨ she says.

She doesn't hear the red clad soldier walking up behind her, she doesn't even feel the blow to her head knocking her out. All that she can remember is the familiar darkness that always seems to cloud her vision.

* * *

 _Jace/Jonathan_

¨ So now that I have won, what am I going to do with you angel boy ¨ Jonathan says while inspecting his long silver sword.

Jace swallows down a lump forming in his throat. Now that he's back to normal he can feel all his emotions rushing through his body, _rage, hate, anger and sadness_. He failed the only thing he truly loves in this world and he can't do anything about it.

Jonathan walks around him like he is his prey. ¨ With you out of the way I could finally have Clary all to myself ¨ he says smugly.

He stops a few feet away from Jace staring him straight into his eyes ¨ But then she would never love me. Tell me do you want to die Jace? ¨ Jonathan asks flatly.

Jace looks down to the passed out form of his lover then back up at Jonathan. ¨ I would never leave Clary alone with you ¨ he snaps.

Jonathan let's out a dark laugh ¨ Look Jace I don't want to kill you, believe it or not you're good for my sister, but not as good as I am. We are brothers and I could allow you to rule with me and Clary, as brothers in this world ¨ he says searching through Jace's golden eyes.

¨ I will never stand by your side ¨ Jace whispers angrily bringing out his sword.

Jonathan grins his eyes shining in amusement ¨ Then I'll make you ¨ he says, lunging on him.

* * *

 _Isabelle's POV_

¨ How much longer do we have to walk? ¨ Izzy says drawing another stamina rune onto her arm. She can see Alec stop infront of her turning around to look at her. ¨ Maybe another hour, the lake is still far away ¨ he replies in a low voice.

They hadn't talked much since they got down from the tree and started to walk through the forest. Maybe the thought of their parents being dead silenced them. She is to scared to even mention something about the war to her brother, afraid of him breaking. They both cant be broken, one is enough.

¨ Where do you think the soldiers went, what if they find us? ¨ Isabelle asks, coming up beside her brother. His blue eyes meet hers before grabbing her hand in a strong grip.

¨ They won't find us and even if they did we would still know how to protect ourselves ¨ he says calmly. She nods before looking down at her boots and biting the inside of her cheek. _Don't worry they're not dead, breath Izzy be strong._

They continue to walk for maybe hours before they finally reach a clearing and she can hear water flow in a distance.

A person dressed in black leather pants with a deep purple rock stands before them, his hair that use to sparkle with glitter is now damp and black from water. His cat eyes look tired but when his eyes lands on Alec his eyes lights up.

¨ ALEC! ¨ he whisper yells before running up to her brother, giving him a tight hug and a deep kiss. ¨ I'm so glad you guys are okay I was so worried ¨ he says before letting go of her brother.

He turns to Isabelle before bringing her in for a big hug aswell, she stands stiff in his arms afraid any word will make her break.

Magnus let's go and looks around ¨ This place isn't safe anymore, there's soldiers searching through the forest for survivors, they have demons to help them, you're lucky you made it out alive ¨ Magnus says breathing out in relief.

¨ what are we going to do Magnus? ¨ Alec asks the warlock with worry and pain in his eyes.

¨ I don't know but we have to get out of here, then we can discuss what happens next ¨ Magnus says rubbing his hands together to warm them.

Blue sparks appear from his palms ¨ take my hands ¨ he says.

They grab one of his palms in their hands and suddenly they are pulled into a swirling tunnel of light and flashes. They could have been in there for hours maybe seconds that Izzy doesn't know, but suddenly they are spit out onto a soft carpet.

She opens her eyes though her heavy nausea, they are standing in an institute with no windows. The walls are made of old elegant wood and the furniture looks old and classy.

¨ What is this place? ¨ she asks confused.

Magnus looks at her before replying ¨ This used to be the great institute of Germany before they decided it was no longer needed. It has all the equipments that we need and it's protected by heavy wards that I put up so they won't be able to track us ¨

¨ Izzy!¨ someone shouts from upstairs.

Suddenly Simon appears on the front steps running down before crashing into her, hugging her so hard she can't breath.

¨ Simon I thought you were dead ¨ she says looking him deeply in the eyes.

He brings his hands up to cradle her face stroking his thumbs over her jawline. ¨ It takes more than the sun to burn me down ¨ he laughs kissing her hard. She responds by bringing him closer, they only break apart when Alec clears his throat looking greenish.

¨ How are you inside an institute again? ¨ Alec suddenly asks crossing his arms.

Simon brings up a hand to ruffle the back of his head ¨ I'm not the only one, almost every survivor from the war is here, plus downworlders that's on our side ¨ he says.

Alec opens his jaw in shock looking at Magnus ¨ How many? ¨

¨ About five hundred shadowhunters who is located in different deserted institutes around the world, plus the downworlders ¨ Magnus replies.

Isabelle brightens up, that's better than she originally thought. ¨ What about mom and dad? ¨ she asks Magnus.

He suddenly looks uncomfortable between the blue eyed siblings ¨ Robert died in the war and your mother is unknown ¨ he says sadly.

She sucks in air, she can feel Simon stroking her back in comfort. ¨ Okay I understand ¨ she says sadly.

¨ We'll talk later, Simon why won't you lead Isabelle to your room ¨ Magnus says sympathetically.

Simon nods already starting to walk up the stairs with Isabelle on his tail.

Alec hugs the warlock as soon as Isabelle is out of sight. ¨ Thanks Magnus, you don't know much you mean to me ¨ he whispers against Magnus chest.

¨ Don't worry Alec, if someone has to save the shadowhunter race and if that someone has to be an miserable sparkly old warlock, so be it ¨ Magnus says letting out a small laugh.

They hug for a while before breaking apart. ¨ any signs of Clary and Jace? ¨ Alec asks rubbing his arm.

¨ No I have checked everywhere, they just blew up into thin air ¨ Magnus says in a low voice looking Alec in the eyes.

Alec sighs placing his hand over his parabati rune, the connection is getting weaker everyday he's away from Jace and it's draining him.

¨ I'm sorry, you can use the room upstairs to the left if you want to clean yourself and rest, we're going to have a meeting with Jia tonight to plan what's going to happen next ¨ Magnus says kindly at him.

¨ Come with me? ¨ Alec says stretching his hand out for the warlock.

Magnus smiles before grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

The first thing Clary notices before she opens her eyes is the soft mattress underneath her and the sweet smell of flowers. She stretches like a cat and let's out a tired sigh before opening her eyes.

Her eyes widen when she sees the small room she's currently staying in. She's laying on a bed filled with red roses and lilies hanging in ranks from the ceiling. The walls are painted in a faint rose color and music can be heard in a distance.

She suddenly remembers everything that happened, her mother on the ground, she trying to heal her. _Omg_

Emptiness is the only word that can describe her emotions. This wasn't supposed to happen they were going to win, it's all her fault. She was the only person that could save the race and know she's failed her self, her family and even the angel.

 _Is she going to hell know?_

She can't think like that she won't. She notices that she's wearing a long beautiful dark red gown and something heavy rests on top of her head. Her bare feet meets the cool grass as she walks over to a mirror placed on the wall.

She let's out a small gasp when she sees the small elegant golden tiara resting on top of her long curls. _What the hell_

She's about to rip it off in anger when the sudden contact with the crown burns her hand. She let's out a small hiss of pain before red clouds her eyes. _How dare he do this to her_

A knock on the door brings her out of her trance of anger. The door swings open revealing Jace, he smiles when he sees her, a true genuine smile.

He's also wearing red with golden runes carved into the leather, making him look like a king from some old fairy tale. He's also wearing a crown in gold and much larger than hers.

He jogs over to her and brings her in for a long hug.

¨ Jace ¨ she whispers against his neck.

She feels so small and vulnerable compared to him. Small tears run down her cheeks down onto the soft grass beneath their feet.

¨ Don't cry baby, please don't cry ¨ he whispers soothingly in her ear. She can only hold onto him tighter, she tilts her head to look him in the eyes which only makes her cry harder.

She immediately recognises the darker eyes of the Jace, controlled by her brother. She pushes him away putting up distance between them. ¨ Where are we? ¨ she asks with wide eyes.

Jace looks at her before walking towards her making her back away towards the wall. ¨ We are in the Seelie realm, Jonathan needed to clear some things with the queen, don't worry luv we'll soon be home ¨ he says pressing her into the wall.

Cary stays stiff, she's not going to submit to him, she will fight until she dies. ¨ I am not going with him and you're coming with me ¨ she snaps fiercely.

His chest rumbles against hers in laughter ¨ really Clary, I know you're stubborn but some times you have to realise that you don't have a choice ¨ Jace whispers pressing his lips down to hers.

At first her body responds on auto pilot kissing him back, then she remembers that this is wrong. She pushes him away crossing her arms glaring at him.

¨ Oh don't give me that look ¨ Jace says placing a mocking hand over his heart pouting. He's about to say something more when suddenly someone knocks on the door.

Jace eyes brightens ¨ Its time ¨ he says excitingly. He grabs her arm but she swiftly rips it away from his grip glaring at him in defiance.

His eyes turns into anger before she's suddenly slammed into the wall with Jace's face leaning down close to her ear. She can feel his hot breath against her ear making chills travel her body.

¨ Now Clarissa you're going to behave like a good little girl or we will have to punish you when we get back, and trust me you wouldn't want that ¨ he says slowly.

She nods her head looking angrily into his eyes. She's not going to make this harder for herself, it will only make her feel worse in the end.

He gives her a peck on the cheek before leading her out of the room. She walks in a daze not really paying attention to their surroundings, she can't get the picture of her mother out of her head, it's printed behind her heavy eyelids.

They walk for maybe five minutes while Jace talks about how the demons are going to be a big part in this new empire, she can't help but to space out into blankness.

She only snaps out of her head when she hear her name being said. She realises that they have stopped and stands in a large colourful court room filled with faries. She looks up at the woman with the same red hair as her, only more faded and cold.

The woman holds out a hand in front of her like she expects her to shake it. A push from Jace and a few silent threats makes her plaster a fake smile on her face and shake hands with the beautiful woman.

¨ It's nice to see you again Clarissa Morgenstern ¨ she says giving her a sick smile.

She can hear roars from the crowd of faeries around the room. ¨ It's nice to see you too ¨ she lies.

The queen smiles before motioning for them to follow her. They walk up some stairs leading them to a round alter with big pilars. Clary looks at down at the faeries dressed in formal dresses and costumes, all from red to orange and pink.

Suddenly Jonathan appears walking up the stairs all clean and dressed in the same type as gear as Jace, and with a crown even bigger.

A black fur coat is being dragged behind him in his graceful strides. He stops in the middle of the room a few feet away from them, and everyone goes quiet.

The queen clears her throat

¨ As you all know we have long been allies with Jonathan Morgenstern and today we are winners. We are now able to be more free and live like we were meant to, together in this dimension. We are more powerful than ever and nothing is going to stop us from ruling this world under the king ¨ she shouts while the audience roars and pumps their fists high in the air.

She motions to Jonathan who grins ¨ Now our king would like to share a few words ¨ she says, while applauds can be heard.

Clary stands stiff with Jace beside her, making sure she won't run away or make a scene.

¨ Thank you. Today is a day of history, we are gathered here today to celebrate the downfall of the clave and my family for finally being reunited ¨, he says motion towards her and Jace.

Jace leads her to her brother and when she is close enough Jonathan grabs her hand in his while Jace takes the other. ¨ We will rule this world to greater things and thanks to my sister, we can make that happen ¨ he shouts.

He finishes his speech by bringing their hands up into the air, or Jonathan and Jace pulling her hands up with them. Everyone shouts and everything from there is kind of a blur.

From happy people to loud music and different kinds of drinks and foods. The siblings stands together watching the celebrations getting unfold infront of them.

Clary has never seen Jonathan more happy and content, Jace wears his classic old grin while she stands uncomfortable between them expressionless.

Looking up to her boyfriends eyes she sees her own dead reflexion. Is this how life is going to be for now, chained to a bed, a slave and a possession for them, she shudders at the thought.

"Come on Clarissa, let's go home" her brother whispers

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys think? please leave a Review :)_**

 ** _I'm going to write a sequel for this story, following Clary living in the new empire with her brother and Jace as rulers. Will she accept her place by their sides or will she continue to resist even after her parents deaths. The story will also follow Alec and Isabelle being a big part of the resistance who will stop at nothing to bring down the knew rulers, and get Jace and Clary back._**

 ** _Thanks for the continued support. PLEASE GO FOLLOW THE SEQUEL ¨ THE EMPIRE OF BROKEN SOULS ¨_**

 ** _Thank you, much love The Sad Rose_**


	22. The End

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm sure ya all are wondering what the hell I'm doing back here on this story hehe**

 **I wasn't happy with the Ending to this story so that's why I didn't mark this story as completed.**

 **I decided to wright another chapter for you to end things better.**

 **But don't worry this is the last chapter for this story...**

 **This will also be my first chapter to the sequel EMPIRE OF BROKEN SOULS if you haven't checked that out yet ^_^**

 **Here it is**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Everything was a blur from portaling themselves away from the Seelie realms crowds, back to the burnt down City of Idris.

Clary stays in her shocked state and keeps her glassy gaze down as the group continues to move forward.

Her mother is dead, Luke is dead everybody is dead.

The scary realisation hits her that she has no family left aside from her psychotic brother.

The petite redhead lifts her head up to look at the seen in front of her.

Idris, once a beautiful green city filled with laughs and fighting shadowhunters, was now just a floating memory from yesterday.

The sky had turned grey and silent, all birds flown away with the lives of all the fighting people dressed in black.

There's a faint smoke in the air making her nose sting and her eyes become watery.

The smoke comes from the houses and buildings the army decided to burn only living remains of the houses is the glowing pieces of wood and stones littering the ground.

The silky green grass they are walking through is covered in dark blood and dead bodies. She tries to look away from the bodies as they walk past them.

This is all her fault.

She should have killed herself when she had the chance because maybe just then her brother would have stopped.

She swallows down a thick lump forming in her throat.

Her dress flies around her in the wind and the material feels heavy against her damp skin, as they continue to walk though the thick forest.

Only the strides of the marching soldiers leather clad feet can be heard through the deserted landscape.

Even though everything is dead, she clings onto the small hope that some people managed to escape her brothers wrath.

After two hours of walking they finally reach their destination.

They stop outside a large manor deep rooted inside of the thick forest, just outside the city.

The manor is more like an old fairytale castle in her artistic eyes. If Simon were here he would have said that the castle looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts.

High stone walls with large elegant windows covering it rough surfaces.

"The famous hidden Morgenstern manor" Jace says coming up beside her bringing an arm around her small body.

Jonathan turns around with a wicked glint in his eyes "Of course" he says with glee.

"I had it rebuilt for months so that when we needed it, it would be ready in all of our favours. Isn't that right Clarissa?" Her brother says happily.

She can feel the demon walk up to them placing himself by the other side of her so she's squeezed in between them.

He grips her cold hand bringing it up to his lips before kissing her knuckles gently _"Ma Belle"_ he whispers in her ear.

She keeps her gaze steady towards the mossy ground, not moving a muscle.

"Oh come on Clarissa don't look so sad, you're going to enjoy it here. I had a chamber made just for you but then again you probably won't spend your nights there" Jonathan says mischievously giving Jace a secretive grin.

She shudders uncomfortable between the two boys. She knows he refers to her being tied down in his bed while he does unspeakable things to her.

There's no one saving her now.

She's truly going to be a prisoner, used by the two boys whenever they want or please.

Even if she managed to get away _where would she go?_

Her family is dead and she doesn't even know if Alec and her friends are still alive. Maybe she should just kill herself and finish this once and for all.

Maybe the angel would have mercy on her and save her a place in heaven so she could be with her mother again.

The thought makes a tear roll down her cheek but what hurts even more, is that Jace is here. Her golden angel is here and he's not going to help her.

After all those months praying and waiting for him to save her, all those months were just a waste of time.

 _He can't save you_

Who knows maybe he will join the party?

Her heart breaks even more if possible.

She's suddenly being pushed forward by the two boys through the high gates, all while talking and laughing together.

She can't hear what they are saying or laughing about, she's lost in her cloud of thoughts.

She's pulled back into reality when the two boys reach down to grab hold of each of her hands.

She stands there wide eyed and lost between them infront of large wooden doors.

Suddenly Jonathan bends down so that his lips touches her ear lobe

 _"Welcome home sister, all together at last"_

\- The End

* * *

 **There it is, I would like to say thank you for everyones support through out this story.**

 **It means allot to me that you took the time to read Broken Angel through out this year even though there's so many better stories and authors out there ^_^**

 **If you want you can leave a Review or go follow my SEQUEL to this story EMPIRE OF BROKEN SOULS, for the people who want to continue to read this story.**

 **That's pretty much it, thanks again!**

 **PEACE OUT ^_^**


End file.
